


Демон по ошибке

by woolfica



Category: Original Work, Демоны - Fandom, Мифические существа - Fandom, Оригинальная работа, Смена пола - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Ад, Демоны, Другой мир, Мифические существа, Путешествие во времени, Юмористическая романтика, драма, смена пола, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolfica/pseuds/woolfica
Summary: Я умерла? ЧТО? По ошибке!!! Да вы с сума сошли !?Нет. И это ещё не самое страшное.... Какого фига я ещё и в ад попала?! Опять по ошибке!!! Не ,ну не обалдели ли вы? И что теперь делать будете?Вернёте назад, но с условием .И каким? Буду помощником. Чьим? Демона, естественно. А не катились бы вы все в Тартарары. Так мы и так тут! Зашибись. Что ещё хорошего мне скажете? Что я буду демоном в аду. А вы снова не путаете, разве не демонессой? Нет, демоном. Вы меня в парня собираетесь превратить. За что ёмоё? Тогда можно мне узнать- какой чёрт допустил, что я умерла раньше времени? Мой будущий партнёр?! Бугагашечки. Есть в жизни справедливость, или ....нет?





	1. Chapter 1

_Последнее, что я помню, - как на меня мчался грузовик. Сильнее прижав к себе своё сокровище, я сделала рывок в сторону. А затем всё погрузилось во тьму._

\- Вставай, девка! Хватит тут разлагаться! Ты что, оглохла? Я кому сказал _встать_! - вдруг раздался голос в темноте, а потом кто-то бесцеремонно пнул меня в живот, и от резкой боли я открыла глаза. Надо мной склонился какой-то мужчина, причем... _рогатый_?

\- А-а-а! - заорала я и в мгновение ока оказалась за десять шагов от него. Голова всё ещё плохо варила, однако, как оказалось, незнакомец с рогами был не самым странным из того, что меня ожидало, так что я начала очень сильно сомневаться в нормальности своей психики.

Передо мной тянулась живая очередь без конца и края (я даже на концертах такого количества людей не видела), ну... или не совсем живая. Например, почему у впереди стоящего человека в спине торчал нож, а у того, кто стоял сзади меня, не было правой половины лица? В _прямом_ смысле не было. И главное, своим единственным стеклянным глазом он тупо смотрел в одну точку как будто сквозь меня.

\- Мамочки! - в панике я снова закричала во всё горло, но никто даже не обратил на меня внимания, как будто все они были загипнотизированы или как будто у них и вовсе не было ни души, ни чувств, и они не могли никак отреагировать на посторонний раздражитель. От этого зрелища мне стало жутко. Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, я рискнула посмотреть в ту сторону, куда были направлены безжизненные взгляды этих ... людей. Впереди был виден стол, по-видимому, из металла, и за столом сидел мужчина, разговаривая с кем-то, кто стоял перед ним. Но этот "кто-то" был без головы. Он её держал в руках. Это стало последней каплей.

Я побежала в противоположную сторону. Где я? Что это за место? Я прекрасно всё видела, но там не было ни одного источника света! Может это был сон? Ущипнув себя, я почувствовала боль. Не смешно. Какого чёрта здесь происходит?! Я уже бежала минут десять, а очередь всё тянулась дальше и дальше, похоже и не думая заканчиваться. Она что, бесконечная?!

В конце концов я устала, и мне захотелось срочно узнать ответы на свои вопросы. Из этих зомби я выбрала самого здорового на вид мужчину (то есть, на нём я не видела открытых ран, отрубленных конечностей, пятен крови и прочего), подошла к нему и осмелилась схватить за руку, однако он никак не отреагировал и даже бровью не повёл. Я помахала у него перед глазами рукой - и не моргнул.

\- Тебе ещё не надоело бегать? Может, оставишь этого беднягу в покое? Он и так настрадается, - внезапно за моей спиной раздался мужской голос. Я повернулась и едва снова не пустилась наутёк: это был тот самый незнакомец с рогами. Он заметил, как я начала отступать назад и, тяжело вздохнув, продолжил: - Не набегалась. Ты в курсе, что бесполезно убегать от своей судьбы?

\- От чего? - я ошарашено посмотрела на него. От моего вопроса мужчина почему-то разозлился.

\- Не прикидывайся дурочкой! Пошли, твоя очередь, - сказал он, схватил меня за руку и повёл вперёд. Я всячески вырывалась, пыталась ударить его, но он уворачивался так, будто заранее знал все мои выпады. Может плюнуть в него? А что, мне уже, похоже, в этом зоопарке нечего терять. Я не собираюсь трястись над нормами поведения. Я только собралась осуществить задуманное, как вдруг резко становился, и я по инерции сделала несколько шагов вперёд и во что-то врезалась. Это был тот самый стол, сидя за которым, меня с удивлением разглядывал седой мужчина... тоже с рогами. У них, что мода такая? Я в недоумении переводила взгляд с того, кто меня сюда приволок, на того, кто сидел за столом. И как мы так быстро здесь оказались?

\- *Астарот, что ты с этой душой сделал? Какая-то она слишком активная, - укоризненно посмотрел седой мужчина на моего провожатого-деспота.

\- Я её такой нашёл. Хватит критиковать меня и делай свою работу. Мне эта девушка уже порядком надоела, - рявкнул он раздражённо, как будто его незаслуженно в чём-то обвинили, и обратился ко мне: - Знал бы заранее, какая ты шумная, оставил бы там валяться.

\- Я, может, и была бы поспокойнее, если бы ты поменьше распускал свои ноги и снял этот глупый аксессуар с головы! Хотя, я смотрю, и твой друг не далеко от тебя ушёл. У вас тут что, маскарад? - насмешливым тоном сказала я.

\- Какой ещё глупый аксессуар?! Как ты смеешь дерзить мне, смертная?! - вспылил тот, кого звали Астаротом.

\- Ой-ой-ой! Боюсь-боюсь и тапочки теряю! Упс, кажется, уже потеряла, - я только заметила, что стояла босиком. Хм, странно, а почему мне не холодно?

\- *Ваал. Быстрее уже заканчивай со всем этим, а то одной душой в этом мире станет меньше, - как бы невзначай Астарот положил руку себе на пояс, и я заметила, что там у него висел меч.

\- И это явно буду не я, - удивила я всех своей смелостью, а на деле решила для себя, что это всё сон, а значит, нет ничего страшного, ну а боль от щипания мне всего лишь почудилась.

\- Тише! Успокойтесь, вы двое, - встал второй рогатый между нами. - Хм, забавно. В первый раз вижу, чтобы человек так спокойно реагировал на демонов, - нахмурился он.

\- Простите, Вы сказали: "на демонов"? - переспросила я, надеясь, что не так услышала.

\- А ты как думаешь, кто мы? - скрестил руки на груди Астарот. - Уж точно не люди. Было бы странно, если бы обычные смертные находились в таком месте.

\- Извините. Кажется, я сошла с ума. Только что мне двое вполне зрелых мужчин заявляют, что они демоны, а сзади меня стоят люди с различными несовместимыми с жизнью ранениями. Права была мама, когда запрещала мне смотреть ужасы перед сном.

\- Ваши имя, фамилия, отчество? - вдруг посерьёзнев, спросил седой мужчина.

\- Перинка Виктория Вячеславна. Двадцать пять лет, - автоматически ответила я, погруженная в свои мысли.

\- Виктория, Виктория, где же Вы? - бормотал про себя "демон", начав листать тетрадь, которой секунду назад не было. Вскоре он, очевидно, нашёл нужные данные, потому как показал их своему товарищу и в глубоком изумлении воскликнул: - Вот чёрт! Посмотри на это, Астарот! - нервничая, он снова обратился ко мне: - Эмм, леди, наверное, для Вас будет шоком, но Вы... как бы сказать... умерли.

\- То есть как? Что вы имеете в виду? Как я тогда, по-вашему, перед вами тут стою? - не поверила я своим ушам.

\- Поверьте. Вы действительно мертвы, иначе бы Вас здесь и не было. Нам очень жаль, что один из нас допустил такую серьёзную ошибку, - Ваал изобразил на своём лице сочувствие.

\- О чём вы говорите? Какая ошибка?

\- Видите ли, на той дороге Вас сбила машина, но по нашей книге судеб этого не должно было с Вами случиться. На Вашем месте должен был быть совершенно другой человек, - попытался оправдаться Астарот, который внезапно приобрёл манеры.

\- Стоп, стоп, стоп! - замахала я перед ними руками. - Вы говорите, что я умерла, но ... _по ошибке_?! Вы там пытаетесь пошутить, что ли?! Я, может, только начала верить в то, что я труп, однако теперь вы заявляете, что моя смерть ошибочна?! Да вы с ума сошли! Какие из вас демоны, если такие ошибки делаете?! Верните меня, в таком случае, назад домой!

\- Нет. Нам жаль, но мы не можем отменить Вашу смерть, пусть это произошло и по нашей вине. Но, к Вашему сожалению(не знаю, почему Вас судьба так невзлюбила), но вы... как бы по мягче сказать? попадаете в ад.

\- Какого чёрта ещё и это?! Да у меня вся жизнь впереди ... была... и я бы ещё сто раз успела обеспечить себе место в раю!

\- Понимаете, Вы приняли судьбу того человека, который должен был стоять тут вместо Вас,- начал объяснять Ваал.

\- То есть и в ад я попадаю по ошибке! Не многовато ли ошибок, а?! - я смотрела на них, отказываясь верить в происходящее. Демоны лишь скорчили в ответ извиняющиеся лица. Меня это взбесило, и я, не выдержав, заорала во всё горло: - Нет, ну не охамели ли вы?! Могли бы как следует извиниться, а не молча наблюдать за моими мучениями! Ах да, вы же демоны! Вам-то мои мучения наверняка в радость! Теперь я вечно буду вариться в котле и расплачиваться за ошибки другого человека - блестяще! А вот не дождётесь! Я требую адвоката!

\- Вик, придите в себя. Мы ничего не сможем сделать, пока Вы в таком состоянии, - начали тормошить меня эти двое. Ну вот, даже поистерить нормально не дают. "Господи", - я сделала глубокий вдох, досчитала до десяти и уже более спокойным голосом начала говорить:

\- И что Вы теперь собираетесь делать?

\- Ваал, скажи, а тот паршивец всё ещё не нашёл пару? - обратился один к другому.

\- О, Астарот, ты читаешь мои мысли! С таким характером, как у этой девочки, скучно не будет! - ответил Ваал, после чего они посмотрели на меня так, что мне стало очень не по себе.

\- Тогда решено! Мы сможем вернуть тебя домой, но с одним условием, - загадочно сказал другой.

\- Но разве вы не говорили, что не сможете оживить меня? - с подозрением в голосе спросила я. - Вроде демоны всегда требуют за свои услуги душу. И, на сколько я помню, демоны все плуты и лжецы.

Ваал обратился ко мне:

\- Виктория, мы, в отличие от людей, никогда не лжём. По крайней мере, это не наша специальность. Да, я признаюсь, некоторые демоны действительно врут, но это лишь те, кому это необходимо из-за их, скажем так, профессии. И мы пытаемся устранить ошибку нашего собрата. Так ты согласна на наши условия?

\- Смотря какие.

\- Ты будешь помощником, - как если бы это было нечто опасное, прошептал Астарот.

\- Чьим?

\- Демона, естественно, кого же ещё, - улыбнулся он.

\- Издеваетесь? Я только сегодня узнала, что умерла и попаду в ад, а вы мне уже предлагаете устроиться здесь на работу? Главное, виной всему один из ваших! А не катились бы вы все в тартарары с такими условиями! - негодовала я. Демоны с непонимающим видом переглянулись, а потом один из них как бы в шутку сказал, что они уже там. У меня от напряжения даже глаз задёргался. Потрясающе.

\- Чего ещё хорошего мне скажете? - продолжила я эту тему.

\- Ты, наверное, понимаешь, что не сможешь работать в таком виде, - как нечто само собой разумеющееся сказал Ваал. - Здесь души только мучаются и страдают в агонии, поэтому нам придётся обратить тебя в демона.

\- Подождите, _в демона_?! Я стану демоном? Н-да, не о такой карьере я мечтала. Демон на полставки. А что, звучит! - улыбнулась я.

\- ... и чтобы исключить лишних подозрений, мы превратим тебя в мужчину.

\- Что?! Вы меня ещё и в парня собираетесь превратить?! За что?! Какие, к чёрту, подозрения? Я, слава богу, тут ни разу не была. Даже не представляю, как притворяться! А как быть с туалетом? И у меня что, появится та штука?! О-о боже! Это явно _самый_ неудачный день в моей жизни!

\- Не переживай ты так сильно. Вместе с нашей силой ты получишь и все наши знания. Так что некоторые вещи, такие как всё тот же "туалет", ты будешь делать рефлекторно, - неизвестно чему обрадовался Ваал. Это не особо меня утешило, идиот.

\- А у меня даже парня ещё не было... - подавленная, вздохнула я. - Тогда можно мне хоть узнать, по чьей конкретно вине я умерла раньше времени? Я лично хочу заглянуть в его бесстыжие глаза и при удобном случае выцарапать их!

\- Ну... Кхм. Это твой будущий напарник, - тихо отозвался Астарот.

\- Мой будущий напарник?! Это всё меняет! Есть в жизни справедливость, или ....нет? - обрадовалась было я, однако соболезнующие взгляды обоих моих собеседников насторожили меня.

\- Или нет! - хором поддержали они. Астарот пояснил:

\- Ты будешь работать с ним, но если не выдержишь и расскажешь ему правду о себе, то сделка будет расторгнута. Повторяю: он ничего не должен знать о тебе - уж слишком хорошо он знаком с принцем ада. Благодаря ему *Данталиона до сих пор не наказали за промах. Но у твоего нового хозяина (всё-всё, не смотри на меня так!) настолько вздорный характер, что никто не может с ним проработать и пяти минут. Ты будешь его помощником ровно год. И не пугайся так: в аду время идёт несколько иначе, нежели в мире людей, но вы будете путешествовать сквозь время, поэтому эта математика тебе не понадобится. Твои обязанности как помощника будут следующие: ты всё время будешь рядом с ним, не предашь его, будешь слушаться его прямых приказов - только _прямых_! - помогать ему и, конечно, стараться держать его в рамках приличия, хоть это и не так просто. Иногда тебе придётся делиться с ним своей энергией: видишь ли, он инкуб и...

\- Я с ним спать не собираюсь. И целовать его - тоже, - отрезала я, вспомнив истории об этих существах. По легенде они сказочно красивы и питаются энергией своих партнёров в процессе совокупления. Ах да, они ещё гипнотизируют своих жертв. Надо очки взять, чтобы не поддаться внушению.

\- Спать тебе с ним и не придется, даже если он это прикажет. Также ты можешь и должна отказывать ему говорить о себе правду, но старайся это замаскировать правдоподобной ложью, ведь он будет думать, что всесилен над тобой. Да, ему понадобится очень тесный контакт с тобой, но не настолько тесный. Хватит и объятья. В крайнем случае можно использовать кровь, но это довольно болезненная процедура, поэтому этот способ передачи энергии не практикуют. С поцелуем всё сложней. Тебе придётся это сделать, но только если он будет серьёзно истощён или ранен. Насколько я знаю, мальчиками он не интересуется, так что тебе в этом плане будет даже легче. Обычно в мире живых он ходит к молоденьким девушкам и удовлетворяет свои потребности. Видишь ли, у нас нет души, поэтому нам приходится поддерживать свои силы за счёт других. Некоторым хватает просто раз в год побыть со смертными, но инкубы другие. Им каждые три дня требуются партнёры. Мы нашли из этого выход. У некоторых демонов с самого рождения, как и у человека, может хватить энергии не только для себя, но и для других, и при этом их энергия будет подзаряжаться сама собой. Мы выдадим тебя за одного из них. Теперь о работе. Задания у вас будут разные. Я приду завтра к тебе домой и познакомлю с Данталионом. Ах да, о доме... Этот год ты будешь жить здесь, в аду. Да не трясись ты так. Ад не похож на то, что описывают в ваших книжках. У нас есть дома, в которых мы живём так же, как и вы, обычные люди. Я тебя провожу до твоего нового места жительства.

\- Ты забыл ей сказать, каким образом она сможет вернуться назад домой, - вдруг прервал своего друга Ваал, а потом с улыбкой продолжил: - Помнишь, Астарот сказал, что мы можем путешествовать во времени. Так вот, мы собираемся вернуться в тот момент, когда ты побежала на дорогу. В итоге ты под машину не попадёшь и - вуаля, снова жива! А теперь иди проводи нашу гостью. И вот ещё, - в этот момент Ваал щёлкнул пальцами, и я почувствовала, что начала терять равновесие. Такое чувство, будто тело стало чужим. Прежде, чем я упала, меня успел поймать Астарот. Когда я более менее пришла в себя, то поняла, что на мне совершенно другая одежда и волосы стали намного короче, а ещё... что-то... даже не хочу смотреть _туда_.

\- А ты красавчиком вышел, - демоны явно были довольны своим творением. - И кстати рога мы можем убирать по собственной воле. Есть ещё вопросы? - спросил меня Ваал.

\- Да. Можно мне взять себе котёнка?

\- Ты имеешь в виду _того_ котёнка? - седой демон понял меня. В ответ я кивнула.

\- Хорошо. Тебе повезло, что в аду есть такие же животные, как и в человеческом мире. Когда ты придёшь в свой новый дом, кот уже будет там. Идите, и, Вик? Хм... Теперь ты не Виктория, а Викейл. Запомни это. Ты - Викейл. Окончил университет имени Люцифера по специальности люди. Сейчас в твоей голове прозвучит маленькая информация об этом. Не пугайся. Скоро привыкнешь, - предупредил меня заранее он, а потом подошёл ко мне, обнял и в ухо прошептал:- Вик, удачи тебе. Я вместе с Астаротом буду следить за тобой. Мы поможем, если что случится. Главное не проболтайся, а то ты навсегда останешься в аду, и я с этим уже ничего поделать не смогу. Прощай.

\- До свидания, - попрощалась я с ним, и пошла догонять Астарота, который уже ушёл вперёд.

 

***

Сразу после того, как Виктория убежала, Ваал сел за стол и задумался:  
\- Прости, Вик, что пришлось так поступить с тобой, но другого выбора у нас не было. Только тебе под силу изменить это, - шептал он.

Потом демон вернулся к работе: взял в руки очередную тетрадь и начал подзывать к себе оставшихся душ. А те и не были против того, что им пришлось так долго ждать. В конце концов что такое час по сравнению с вечностью...

*АСТАРОТ - великий герцог, хранитель сокровищ ада.  
*ВААЛ - демон вероломства и обмана, великий герцог ада.  
*ДАНТАЛИАН - демон, подбивающий людей на злые поступки


	2. Вот тебе и Ад

Пока Астарот вёл меня по тёмным мрачным коридорам, я мысленно готовилась услышать крики боли. Каждый раз, когда мы поворачивали куда-нибудь, я вся сжималась, боясь увидеть котлы с варящимися в них грешниками; усеянные иглами поля, по которым должны были ходить лгуны; разбросанные чьи-нибудь внутренности, которые ела собака и всё в таком духе - когда оказываешься в аду, невольно вспоминаются все описания предания об этом месте. Как же у меня чешутся руки прибить одного демона... Жаль, что нельзя: иначе я здесь пропишусь навечно. Ничего, вот истечёт год этой каторги, и я оторвусь по полной, будьте уверены.

\- Вик, ты чего там так подозрительно улыбаешься? Ещё минуту назад от ужаса тряслась... - с опаской поинтересовался мой проводник. 

\- И это говорит мне тот, кто любит устраивать мучения людей. Я, может, боялась увидеть в агонии представителей своей расы. Но почему-то здесь тихо. 

\- Естественно. Ты думаешь, как бы мы, демоны, могли спокойно отдыхать, если бы каждую секунду раздавался чей-то истошный вопль? Я решил пощадить твои нервы, поэтому сразу пошёл по обычной дороге. Если бы мы вначале повернули направо (там ещё красные блики были видны на стенах), то ты бы увидела Долину мучений. Если интересно, что это, то воспользуйся той силой, которую мы тебе дали. 

\- Ещё бы узнать, как этой силой пользоваться, - зло пробубнила я, но демон был прав. Они говорили, что вместе с новым обликом я получу всю информацию, нужную обычному демону. Как бы её извлечь? Эх... И что же такое эта "Долина мучений"?

_"Долина мучений - это место, где грешникам воздаётся за их грехи, и наказания индивидуальны для каждого. Долина разделена на четыре зоны. В первой течёт огненная река - в ней горят убийцы и насильники. Вторая разделена ледяной рекой. Эта зона для лицемеров и предателей, а также для жадных людей. В третьей пребывают некрещёные младенцы и люди, которые ничего плохого не совершили, но и хорошего тоже. Это место называют Лимбо. И четвёртая зона - пограничная. Там находятся те, чей грех невозможно отнести к другим трём. Чаще всего это обманщики, но обычно туда отправляют кого попало. Те, кто там заведуют, находят каждой душе индивидуальную пытку. Если человек осознал все свои грехи и раскаялся в них, то его душа очищается, но не попадает в рай без согласия двух сторон - ангелов и демонов. Раскаявшийся может выбрать один из двух путей: либо ждать этого согласия, либо испить воды из реки Лета и снова возродиться в мире людей. Также в Долине мучений есть специальная зона, в которой живут демоны-монархи. Они правят этим местом. Например, там живёт наш князь",_ \- начал мне кто-то говорить всё это в голове. Супер. У меня развилась шизофрения, которая отвечает на мои вопросы. Благо, я не сильно испугалась, так как Ваал меня за ранее успел предупредить, иначе ... было бы иначе.

Внезапно почувствовав что-то странное извивающееся сзади себя, я потянула руку к пятой точки и убедилась, что, действительно, у меня из штанов что-то торчало. Сглотнув, я схватила _это_ и подняла к глазам. Что за... _Хвост_?! О Господи, это и правда хвост! С кисточкой на конце. Я поняла, что в любую секунду могла лишиться сознания (рассудка-то уже лишилась, очевидно).

\- Ну что ты там встала? - обернулся герцог, заметив, как я сильно отстала от него. 

\- Астарот, - заныла я. - Почему у меня хвост? 

Он скептически осмотрел меня, а потом вдруг рассмеялся. Чего это он? Я же серьёзно обеспокоена этим "приобретением"! Может, попросить мне его отрезать? 

_"У всех демонов есть хвосты и рога, у некоторых ещё и крылья. В зависимости от формы крыльев различают королевских демонов и простых. Всё это можно скрыть по желанию, чтобы не пугать людей"_ , - будничным тоном объяснила моя Шизофрения. А раньше предупредить она не могла? До того, как я выставлю себя полной дурой перед Астаротом?!

\- Эй! Хватит ржать! Я же не знала, что у вас хвосты нормой считаются! - кричала я и колотила его по спине. Тот ударов не замечал и всё ещё падал со смеху. А не пнуть бы мне его для профилактики переломов, которые я могу нанести, если это чудо не успокоится?! 

\- Я больше смеюсь над тем, какое у тебя в тот момент выражение лица было. Обиженное, как у ребёнка, которому конфетку не дали, - сквозь слёзы смог наконец что-то внятное сказать мой смешливый собеседник. 

\- Ты, верно, что-то путаешь. У меня оно испуганное было. А обиженное у меня было в тот момент, когда вы запретили мне прикончить моего напарника! Даже помучить его не даёте. 

\- Да нет, мучай сколько душе угодно, только не раскрывай себя, - Астарот даже и не подозревал, какие последствия повлечёт за собой его разрешение.

\- Скоро уже придём, - ответил он мне прежде, чем я успела озвучить вопрос. Неужели мысли читает? Надо быть осторожной, а то мало ли. 

Как-то не очень я горю желанию жить в городе, населенном демонами, но выбирать, увы, не приходится. Минут через десять после начала рассвета мы вышли на обычную городскую улицу. Сначала я даже не поверила, что это был город демонов: там все ходили в обычном облике, и лишь изредка попадались люди с рогами или хвостами. Шиза - так я назвала свой ментальный "справочник" - сказала, что демонам так проще слиться с толпой людей. Если бы мне попросили назвать пять отличий человеческого города от адского, Никса (он так назван в честь какой-то реки), то я бы назвала только одно: в аду воздух был чище, потому что не было машин. Да и зачем они нужны, если их заменяют крылья или велосипеды! Правда, ещё попадался транспорт наподобие наших карет, и эти кареты были запряжены объятыми пламенем вороными конями.

Главным, как я поняла, зданием в городе было ЗСИ - Здание Сбора Информации, своеобразный архив, "база данных", где хранились сведения обо всех людях Земли, в том числе и умерших. Вместо компьютеров и бумаги демоны использовали магические шары, работавшие по следующей схеме: задаёшь интересующий тебя вопрос - и шар показывает всё, что тебя интересует. Так же в Никсе были свои клубы, кинотеатры и даже продуктовые магазины... Стоп. Что?! Подождите, разве демоны едят человеческую пищу? 

\- Спорим, у тебя снова созрел глупый вопрос? Уж больно вытянулось твоё лицо. Дай подумать... Ты хочешь знать, почему тут есть продуктовые магазины? Ответ прост - потому что мы так хотим. Да, кроме тех, кому хватает энергии, мы не наедаемся вашей едой. Но есть вещи, от которых сложно отказаться, в частности, кофе. Ты можешь не верить, но у нас девяносто девять процентов демонов просто не могут без этого напитка. Даже и не знаем, что с этим делать, - устало вздохнул Астарот, а потом оживился, когда мы подошли к какому-то зданию: - О, наконец мы пришли. Здесь ты будешь жить. Твоя квартира находится на пятом этаже. Пошли скорей, а то я и так много времени потерял, нянчась с тобой. 

Он схватил меня за руку и побежал вперёд, ну и я, естественно, с ним. Поднявшись вместе со мной на лифте до нужного этажа, демон протянул мне ключ. Я взяла тот и открыла указанную дверь. Не успела я войти, как о мои ноги кто-то потёрся. Я опустила взгляд и радостно улыбнулась: это был котёнок чёрного цвета с белыми ушками - то самое сокровище, увидя которое на дороге, я кинулась под машину, чтобы спасти его. Я решила, что буду звать его Глоу, опустилась на колени и взяла его на руки. Котёнок благодарно мяукнул и начал довольно мурлыкать. Эх, чудо ты моё....

\- Значит, это тот котёнок, из-за которого всё и случилось, - понимающе посмотрел на меня Астарот, о чьём присутствии я уже успела забыть. Я кивнула в ответ. Демон почесал затылок, потом выхватил у меня из рук котёнка, схватив того за шкирку и начал его отчитывать: 

\- Эй ты, - грозно сказал он. - Будешь не слушаться свою хозяйку, и я тебя на съедение собакам отдам. Всё понял? - кот в ответ только жалобно мяукнул. Его мучитель сжалился над ним, положил на пол и почесал за ухом. 

\- Теперь это твоя квартира. В гардеробе найдёшь одежду, а на кухне на столе лежат деньги - считай это авансом. Пойди и купи вам поесть. Располагайся. Завтра я приду за тобой, и мы пойдём знакомится с твоим напарником. Пока. 

\- Астарот, подожди, - крикнула я, он повернулся, и, немного смутившись, я произнесла: - Спасибо. Вам обоим.

\- Не за что, мы же пытаемся таким способом исправить свои ошибки, но помни: ни кому о себе ни слова. Ты отныне демон. Если нужна будет помощь, ты знаешь, к кому обратиться. 

\- Ах да! Я же о том универе, где якобы учусь, ничего не знаю. А если меня встретят тамошние ученики? 

\- Не беспокойся. На пары можно было вообще не ходить, поэтому половина студентов даже не видели другую половину. Какие экзамены ты сдавала, подскажет это, - он показал пальцем на свою голову, очевидно, говоря Шизе, - Нужные документы я приготовлю завтра, а пока отдыхай. До встречи.

\- До свиданья, - попрощалась я с демоном и закрыла за ним дверь, затем посмотрела на Глоу. - Ну что, дружок? Будем как-нибудь приспосабливаться и при случае вредить нашему напарнику, не выдавая себя. 

Кот снова мяукнул, будто понимая меня, после чего побежал на кухню и в зубах принёс... миску. 

\- Так ты кушать хочешь? - догадалась я. - Подожди, я сейчас в магазин сбегаю и куплю нам что-нибудь. 

Быстро схватив деньги, которые мало отличались от тех, что я привыкла видеть, я положила их в карман и хотела выйти, но тут увидела себя свое отражение в зеркале. Это что, я?! Ничего себе! Я думала, что те два демона преувеличивали, говоря о моей красоте. Даже нечестно, что как парень я выгляжу более привлекательно, чем когда была девушкой. Я подошла поближе к зеркалу. Да, так и есть: светло-русые волосы, хотя если смотреть издалека, то кажется, что я вообще блондин, зелёные глаза и немаленький рост... Единственное, что пока я не решалась проверить - это моё "достоинство". Однако рано или поздно мне всё же придётся идти в туалет... Ну за что мне всё это? Я расчесалась и отправилась в магазин, решив, что на сытый желудок лучше думается.


	3. Ну,привет, напарничек

Когда я пришла в магазин, сказать, что я удивилась - ничего не сказать. Все посетители и служащие на вид ничем не отличались от обычных людей. Я даже на несколько мгновений забыла, где нахожусь, пока не наткнулась взглядом на рожки кассира. Вот тут-то мне и стало плохо от неприятного осознания, что всё, что произошло до этого, было правдой. Я быстро взяла свои покупки и выбежала и супермаркета.

Как приятно видеть голубое небо над собой... Стоп. Я же в аду. Но почему небо выглядит, как _"в верхнем мире"_? Неужели ад раскинулся под открытым небом?! Надо будет завтра расспросить об этом Астарота. 

_"Небо не голубое. На самом деле над нами располагаются залежи различных полезных ископаемых, которые и создают иллюзию небосклона. Если присмотреться, то можно увидеть на "небесном" куполе трещинки и как бы вырезанные геометрические фигурки. Это и есть драгоценные камни и минералы. Солнце здесь - это не звезда, а энергия душ умерших"_ , - механически объяснила мне Шиза, про которую я даже успела уже забыть. Ладно, Астарот временно освобождается от расспросов. 

А мне это место даже нравится начало. Господи, о чём я думаю. Это же преисподняя. Вот, что значит, искать во всём положительное! Позитивное небо, позитивные демоны и позитивный будущий напарник! 

Я без приключений добралась домой, положила пакет с едой на стол и начала разбирать покупки. В первую очередь я достала кошачий корм и дала поесть Глоу. Он благодарно мяукнул и принялся есть. Я смотрела на него и думала: умное животное мне досталось. Умное и одновременно глупое. Вот почему ты по сторонам не смотрел, когда на дорогу выбежал? Или это место каким-то образом влияет на твоё сознание?

Пока я размышляла, моё тело жило своей жизнью. Оно самостоятельно загрузило оставшуюся еду в холодильник, налило коту молоко и поставило чайник на плиту. С небес на землю (ха, эта фраза так парадоксально звучит, учитывая моё положение) я спустилась, когда к моим губам собственные руки поднесли чашку с чаем. Н-да, неплохо я так задумалась, вот это автоматизм! Интересно, а в туалет я на таком же "автопилоте" ходить буду? Что ж, есть отличный повод проверить: мой мочевой пузырь уже полный. 

Мелкими шажками я направилась в туалет, ещё медленней подошла к белому другу. Посмотрела на него, сглотнула и, не глядя вниз, начала расстёгивать ширинку. О дьявол, это точно твои проделки! Со штанами было покончено. А что дальше-то? Мне надо _эту_ штуку взять в руки?! Не хочу! Автопилот, ты где?! Включайся, давай! Я же в обморок от напряжения упаду! Эмм, а что это за звуки? Я опустила взгляд и с ужасом обнаружила, что мои руки держат моё достоинство и я делаю... ну, в общем, вы поняли. Когда всё закончилось, мне оставалось только округлять глаза. И зачем я посмотрела вниз? Зато успела заметить, что размер у меня немаленький. Чёрт, что за мысли? С ума сойти. О, точно, пока у меня шок, надо по-быстрому помыться - всё равно самое неприличное я уже видела. 

Я пошла в свою комнату, взяла сменную одежду (плавки держала на расстоянии вытянутой руки). Ванная была отдельно от туалета. Это меня обрадовало. Я разделась, включила душ и начала мыться. Я решила, что если не думать о своём поле, то жизнь наладится. Я услышала, как скребётся за дверью котёнок, открыла ему и вместе с ним продолжила мыться. Как ни странно, он даже не пытался вырваться и убежать: напротив, он с удовольствием подставлялся под струи воды. Вышли мы из ванны в приподнятом настроении. Я несла в руках завёрнутого в полотенце Глоу.

На улице уже стемнело. Когда я вышла на балкон посмотреть на звёзды, то заметила знакомые созвездия, или как их правильно назвать в это мире? Почти как дома! Только я сомневаюсь, что в моём мире увидишь столько летающих демонов. Но меня это не испугало, а, напротив, даже пробудило интерес и вопрос: а есть ли крылья у меня?  
 _  
"Есть, но они у тебя ещё не оформленные и не появятся, пока не придёт срок"_, - тут же ответила Шиза. 

\- А ты откуда знаешь, что у меня есть крылья? Разве ты не просто источник информации, как у людей - интернет? - удивилась я. 

_"Кто знает"_ , - уклончиво ответила она и больше на мои вопросы не отвечала. Я же больше не утруждалась по этому поводу и решила дальше наслаждаться видом, пока не надоело. На часах было десять вечера. Надо же - и это как у обычных людей, только телевизор я пока боялась включать - отложила это до лучшего момента. Я разделась и залезла под одеяло. Глоу был тут как тут: он начал тереться своей мордочкой о моё лицо, пока я его не укутала одеялом. Котёнок сразу присмирел и, казалось, заснул. Быстро, однако. Мне бы поучиться у него. 

\- Уже завтра начнётся моя новая жизнь... - сказала я вслух и улыбнулась. Ну что ж, Данталиан, теперь тебе несдобровать. Даже не представляешь, какой _насыщенный_ год тебя ожидает, - с этими мыслями я и заснула. 

Проснулась я под звон будильника. Первая мысль была: "Что за ..?! Какого чёрта он трезвонит, если я не ставила его даже не заводила?!"

_"Это Астарот позаботился о тебе"_ , - помогла мне Шиза. 

\- Какого демона я должна вставать в шесть утра?! Они что, жаворонки все?! Ненавижу рань! Я люблю поспать подольше! - прокричала гневно я и швырнула в будильник подушку. Несмотря на то, что я попала, звонить он не перестал. Тогда мне пришлось-таки оторваться от кровати и вручную выключить злосчастное изобретение. А я ведь до последнего верила, что весь вчерашний день был страшный сон! Котёнок высунул свою морду, но потом снова зарылся под одеялом. Нечестно. Я тоже дальше спать хочу. Ну как так! Пришлось идти умываться, но даже холодная вода мне не помогла: я всё ещё хотела спать. Раздался звонок в дверь - и я её открыла, всё ещё зевая, и увидела на пороге Астарота. 

\- Ты чего такая сонная? - спросил он. 

\- Я спать люблю. Неужели все демоны встают в такую рань? 

\- Ну да. Чувствую, что ты подружишься с напарником. У вас много общего, - ухмыльнулся демон. 

\- Да неужели? 

-Ага. Начиная с вашей природной лени и заканчивая неумением держать один подвижный орган за зубами. Но ты ещё ничего, а он полная заноза в... ну ты поняла, - вдруг смутился мой собеседник. Он, видимо, вспомнил, что перед ним на самом деле не парень, а девушка. Я заметила эту перемену и дружелюбно похлопала его по плечу, сказав: - Не переживай ты так по поводу моего пола. Я уже привыкла к этому всему. Конечно, некоторые свои принципы я не изменю, как бы сильно того ни хотела, но в общем я неплохо справляюсь. 

\- Я заметил. Чего стоит твоё появление в одних штанах. Даже консультацию тебе проходить не надо. Ты давай, завтракай и пойдём уже. 

\- Я не люблю по утрам есть, - пробубнила я себе под нос.

\- Не любишь - научим. Живо марш на кухню и возьми себе что-нибудь! И так на работу из-за тебя опаздываю, - вдруг разозлился Астарот и толкнул меня в сторону кухни. 

Пришлось смириться с тем, что мою привычку не завтракать по утрам изменят. Когда с трапезой было покончено, Астарот пошёл к моему гардеробу, вытащил оттуда чёрную безрукавку и протянул мне. Я надела её и некоторое время наблюдала, как демон играл с Глоу. Эх, подлая душонка: значит, вылез, когда услышал, что я на кухне? А вот возьму и оставлю тебя без еды! Конечно, такой жестокой я не была, поэтому быстро насыпала сухой корм своему питомцу и пошла обуваться. 

Астарот появился в дверях спустя пять минут с улыбкой на губах. Но эта улыбка сползла с его лица, когда парень заметил мою ухмылку. 

\- Значит, тебе нравятся кошки? - риторически спросила я, когда мы шли по улице.

\- Наверное. Ты, может, не знаешь, но такие котята, похожие на ваших, у нас редкость. Готовься к тому, что он вскоре будет меняться в соответствии с нормами этого мира.

\- Как меняться? Неужели у него вырастут клыки и рога? - ужаснулась я. 

\- Нет, меняться не в этом плане. Например, он может научиться читать мысли или летать. А может, даже обретёт невидимость. 

\- А поумнеть он может? 

\- Вполне, - он подтвердил моё предположение. - Нам туда, - демон показал на девятиэтажное здание с одним-единственным входом, у которого нас встречал охранник. Когда мой проводник что-то ему объяснил, тот пропустил нас. Мы направились к лифту и поднялись на пятый этаж. Затем, Астарот открыл крайнюю правую дверь и жестом пригласил меня туда войти (Спасибо, что хоть не пинком под зад). 

За дверью оказался ресторан. Практически все столы были заняты, что ещё раз подтвердило мою теорию о том, что все демоны жаворонки (а может, им в принципе сон не нужен?). Пока я растерянно оглядывалась по сторонам в надежде найти хоть одно свободное место, мой спутник увидел кого-то, из-за чего облегчённо вздохнул и толкнул меня вперёд, к одному из посетителей, сидящему за столом и поднявшему вверх руку, чтобы мы могли его обнаружить. За столиком было ещё два свободных места - как раз для нас с Астаротом. Пока я с интересом разглядывала незнакомца, он так же смотрел на меня. Это был красивый демон с тёмными волосами, собранными в маленький хвостик, его не то карие, не то чёрные глаза завораживали, и ещё я заметила одну особенность его лица: парень мог сойти как за подростка, так и за взрослого мужчину лет тридцати. Странный тип. Кто он такой? 

\- Налюбовались друг на друга? - уже знакомый мне демон с ухмылкой прервал наше немое знакомство. Незнакомец в ответ кивнул и начал говорить, моментально пробуждая во мне желание ударить его чем-нибудь тяжёлым: 

\- А ты неплохого парня откопал. Можно я его сниму на пару деньков? 

\- Дерзай, только потом не жалуйся, если спустя "пару дней" люди не смогут тебя на улице узнать, - со спокойной усмешкой ответила я вместо того, кому предназначался вопрос. 

\- Что, буду с надменным и удовлетворённым видом ходить? Так их этим не удивишь, - пожал плечами незнакомец, казалось, нимало не смутившись.

\- Нет. Постриженным на лысо и со сломанным носом, а под глазами будут красоваться два огромнейших синяка. И, чуть не забыл, думаю ты несильно обидишься, если не досчитаешься парочки клыков, - уже без тени улыбки продолжала я.

\- Какой нахал! Дерзости тебе не занимать. Ты бы вёл себя получше, если бы знал, кто я. 

\- Ну и кто ты? 

\- Викейл, это Данталиан, твой напарник. Данталиан, это Викейл, твой помощник, - представил нас друг другу Астарот, чувствуя, что отныне в аду будет слишком жарко.

\- Значит, ты мой помощник? Думаю, твоя кандидатура меня вполне устроит. Такой же красивый и, главное, покладистый, - как будто дразня меня, не унимался "напарничек". Зря.

\- Это я-то покладистый?! А ты меня ни с кем не путаешь?! Вот же достался мне напарник-оборванец на мою седую голову! - ужаснулась я, кладя руки себе на лоб.

\- А что тебе терять-то? Ты и так седой, давай я тебя на лысо подстригу? - предложил в том же духе Данталиан. 

\- Нет уж, обойдусь, и, насколько я помню, это моя идея была. Не пугайся, если в один прекрасный день проснёшься - волосы отдельно, голова отдельно, - улыбнулась я самой дружелюбной из своих улыбок. 

\- Смотрю, ты всё ещё не боишься меня. А я ведь дружу с самим принцем ада... 

\- Да с кем угодно - мне-то что! - перебила я его, закатив глаза, и увидела, как округляются от шока его глаза. Что, съел? А ведь это только начало!. Я хотела ещё что-то сказать, но тут раздался такой оглушительный смех, что остальные посетители начали поворачиваться в нашу сторону. Угадайте, кто заржал?

\- Ой, не могу..! Вы двое..! Всё, сил моих нет..! Два сапога пара, - задыхаясь и захлёбываясь слезами, пытался произносить членораздельные слова Астарот. 

\- И что смешного?! - синхронно воскликнули мы с напарником.

\- Они ещё спрашивают! - развёл руками демон и начал ещё сильнее смеяться.Спустя какое-то время он успокоился и заговорил более-менее серьёзно: - Перейдём сразу к делу. Вы двое должны подружиться, и, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее, вам дали следующее задание: Мирослав Дмитрий Юрьевич, сорок пять лет, весьма удачный бизнесмен. Не женат, детей нет. Его бизнес не такой легальный, как думают люди. Ваша задача - заключить с ним контракт. Время неограниченно. Данталиан, так как Викейл ещё новичок, ты не должен слишком нагружать его. Он не был даже на учебных заданиях. Надеюсь, ты проявишь хоть каплю милосердия. Отправляетесь вы завтра, поэтому сегодня начните собирать о вашем клиенте данные. Пока всё. Я пошёл на работу, а вы, мальчики, общайтесь, и, Данталиан, - он внимательно посмотрел на моего напарника, - ты несёшь ответственность за своего помощника. Всё остальное оставляю на тебе. 

Астарот улыбнулся мне, прежде чем уйти, и я осталась один на один со своим убийцей. Может, мне прямо тут придушить его и списать всё на несчастный случай? Да уж, несчастный - среди такого количества демонов! Жаль, не пройдёт. Пока я думала над планом мести, Данталиан просматривал бумаги, которые ему дал Астарот перед тем, как уйти. Может этот тип и разгильдяй, но, похоже, к работе он относится серьёзно (но почему же тогда он убил меня по ошибке?!). Когда с бумагами было покончено, демон отложил их и начал говорить уже в нормальном тоне:

\- Значит так. Сначала пойдём заглянем в шар ЗСИ. Увидим, какую жизнь прожил этот человек, и узнаем его слабости. Затем, приготовим свои легенды. И наконец, я схожу подкреплюсь перед миссией, если, конечно, ты не будешь против помочь развеяться своему напарнику.

\- Я мужчина, а не кукла, с которой можно поиграться, а потом бросить. Я не собираюсь ложиться под тебя. Удовлетворяй свои животные потребности с кем-то другим, - я скрестила на груди руки.

\- Ну что ты, малыш. Я буду с тобой нежен. Неужели не дашь мне немного поиграть с тобой? - он сделал расстроенный вид.

\- С радостью, - ответила я. Напарник аж засветился от радости, но потом я добавила: - только я буду сверху, - улыбки как не бывало. 

\- Ты ещё об этом пожалеешь. По нашему соглашению ты должен выполнять все мои приказы, - Данталиан попробовал мне угрожать. 

\- Да? Ну, валяй. Только я не гарантирую то, что в процессе совокупления не откушу тебе твоё достоинство. Всё ещё хочешь быть со мной? - как можно невиннее спросила я.

\- Обязательно, но в другой раз, - не сдавался он. - А теперь пошли. Нам надо много чего сделать. 

\- Как прикажете, Ваше Величество Данта, - я наигранно поклонилась не заметила, как после моих слов парень побледнел, но быстро взял себя в руки с всё с той же нахальной улыбкой встретился с моей не менее дружелюбной.

\- Когда это я стал "Дантой"? - удивился демон. 

\- С той же секунды, когда назвал меня Виком.

Мы несколько долгих мгновений пристально смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно просчитывая стратегию, по которой каждый будет действовать с целью напакостить один другому.

\- Значит, война? - прошептал мой напарник. 

\- Именно, - согласилась я. 

Вот так и произошло наше первое знакомство.


	4. Первая жертва или кто кого достанет первым

_Счастье - когда делаешь пакости своему другу, а он этого не замечает._  
Счастье - когда твой злейший враг стал твоим другом.  
Несчастье - когда вместо одного демона, приходится нянчиться c двумя.  
Несчастье! Да что ты понимаешь в этом! Я умерла, попала в Ад, стала демоном, и всё это по ошибке! Ты считаешь, что я несчастна? А вот и нет! Несчастен тот, кто убил меня, и это мой напарник!  
Счастье - когда после прямого попадания кирпичом в лицо противника, он остался ещё жив - можно повторить попытку.  
Несчастье - когда после неудавшегося покушения, твой киллер проникся ещё большим энтузиазмом тебя прибить. 

ЗСИ выглядело, как самое обычное здание из моего мира. Мой напарник сразу пошёл к регистратуре и попросил свободную комнату для сбора информации. Девушка ему дружелюбно улыбнулась (эх, леди, знали бы вы его подлую натуру хоть чуть-чуть, а то это он ведь только на людях такой весь из себя милый) и передала Данте ключ от комнаты на втором этаже.

Всё в комнате было белым: белый диван, белый стол, потолок со стенами - тоже белые... И это адский дизайн, по-вашему?! Где разнообразие в цвете? Требую больше чёрного и красного, а также пятен крови (н-да, вот, что чувствуют психи, живя в подобной обстановке. Так любой здравомыслящий человек станет сумасшедшим!). Диван и стол располагались в центре комнаты, а на столе на подставке стоял стеклянный шар, похожий на те, которыми пользуются экстрасенсы (шарлатаны те ещё, между прочим). 

Подойдя к столу, Данталиан озвучил персональные данные нашей жертвы. В тот же момент внутри шара помутнело и начали показываться картинки, как будто сцены из фильма. Вот, маленький мальчик собирает конструктор, дальше он пошёл в первый раз в школу, через секунду Дмитрий Юрьевич превратился в подростка. И так продолжалось, пока события в шаре не достигли настоящего с пометкой, что последняя запись была произведена двадцать третьего мая нынешнего года. Как бы между прочим, я умерла тридцатого сентября. Время в аду и правда течёт иначе.

Я настолько погрузилась в задумчивость, что даже не заметила пытающегося вот уже десять минут до меня достучаться Данталиана.

\- А? Что? - я перевела немного рассеянный взгляд на него.

\- Тупая башка, - разорался тот. - Я говорю, что всё нужное мы уже узнали, пошли к вратам!

\- К каким вратам? - удивилась я.

_"Врата Эдемиса. С помощью них демоны попадают на Землю"_ , - активировалась Шиза.

\- Зачем к вратам? - задала я другой вопрос.

\- А как ещё ты хочешь попасть на Землю? Телепортируешься прямо отсюда? - усмехнулся Данта.

\- Что, прямо сейчас? А вещи собрать? Мы же Бог знает сколько времени там проведём! И где мы остановимся? Не на улице же будем спать! Нужны деньги...

\- Не выражайся, - вдруг серьёзно сказал мой напарник. - Сколько вопросов, - скрестил он руки и продолжал: - Вот сразу видно, что ты новичок. Астарот всё передал мне при нашей встрече. Видишь карточку? - и он вытащил из кармана две чёрные пластинки, по форме напоминающее обычную банковскую карту. Одну он отдал мне, вторую убрал назад к себе. - С помощью неё ты можешь снять любое количество человеческих денег. Не потеряй и постарайся не злоупотреблять ею.

\- Скажи, а ты можешь быть серьёзным, только когда работаешь или по настроению? - небрежно спросила я.

\- Я всегда серьёзен, просто ты пока этого не знаешь, - хитро улыбнулся демон и пододвинулся ко мне поближе.

\- И что это твоё перемещение значит? - недоумевая, я посмотрела на парня снизу вверх.

\- Я подумал, что ты хочешь немного поиграть, - как бы невзначай пододвинулся он ещё ближе и положил руку мне на колено. - Давай, сделаем это? Мы тут одни и никто нам не помешает...

После его слов я чуть не взвыла. Будь они прокляты, эти демоны! Ваал, Астарот, вы же говорили, что он не голубой! Ваша информация стара как мир, или... Или он нарочно пытается выставить себя в плохом свете. Я внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза - нет, он и правда просто издевается. Но ведь в эту игру можно играть и вдвоем, малыш.

\- А почему бы и нет? - сладко растянула я слова и для наглядности провела своей рукой по его бедру (фу, потом надо будет срочно помыть руки с мылом как минимум двадцать раз! Нет, сто! И спиртом ещё продезинфицировать!). Данталиан на секунду растерялся и даже испугался, но, быстро взяв себя в руки, снова продолжил свою игру. Вот не доведёт же эта перепалка до хорошего, нутром чую.

\- Тогда поцелуй меня, - сказал он, всё ещё продолжая хитро улыбаться. Неужели надеется, что это предложение поставит меня в тупик? Ха! Размечтался! Я ещё хитрее улыбнулась ему, а потом быстро примкнула к его губам, пока он был так близко ко мне. О, вы бы видели, с какой скоростью он от меня убежал! А этот уничтожающий взгляд, которым он меня одарил? Пока он усиленно вытирал свои губы рукой, я добила его, послав ему воздушный поцелуй. Всё, теперь я точно у него враг номер один. Ради этого стоило пожертвовать своим первым поцелуем.

\- Ну что, милый, понравилось? - нежным голосом продолжала я издеваться над Данте.

\- Гад, - плюнул тот. - Ты же знал, что я это всё не всерьез, зачем тогда это сделал?

\- А захотелось. Как говорится: сделал гадость - на сердце радость.

\- Ну, помощничек, ты не представляешь, во что влип! Нам с тобой очень долго придётся быть вместе, и я не обещаю, что твоя невинность останется при тебе.

\- Вот чего ты жалуешься? Скажи, ты всё ещё чувствуешь голод?

\- Нет, - Данталиан казался очень удивлённым.

\- Вот видишь? Я тебя своей энергией накормил, а значит, то время, которое ты хотел потратить на девушек, можно посвятить работе!

\- Ну уж нет! В развлечениях с девушками меня интересует не только их энергия, знаешь ли. И, кроме того, я не успел как следует распробовать твою энергию, - подумав, выдал мне напарник. Однако как быстро он оправился от моей шутки!

\- Хочешь, дам шанс это сделать? - я вызывающе облизнула губы.

\- Дьявол упаси, - сказал он. - Но, думаю, хватит тут дурака валять, пошли уже к вратам. Чем скорее сделаем работу, тем быстрее избавимся друг от друга, хоть и временно. Согласен?

***

_Меня поражает упертость Викейла. А ведь раньше, когда мне пытались всучить в качестве помощников других демонов, те и дня не могли с мной проработать, а теперь... теперь я сам мечтаю избавиться от Вика (до чего же дурацкое у него имя!). Но ради мести за то, что он посмел меня унизить, я готов терпеть этого ненормального демона. Хорошо, пора прекратить думать и начать действовать._

***

Оказалось, ближайшие врата находились в этом же здании на восьмом этаже. Пока мы поднимались на лифте, меня мучил один вопрос. Нет, я не боялась, что напарник начнёт мстить мне (пусть попробует - мало не покажется). Меня беспокоило то, что кот остался один дома. Надеюсь, Астароту хватит мозгов, и он не устроит маленькому котёнку голодовку, иначе я потом сама лично его прибью. Демона, а не котёнка.

Врата представляли собой обычные двери, пронумерованные от одного до восьми. Данте подошёл к последней двери и повернулся ко мне.

\- Думай о том веке, в котором мы должны оказаться. Остальное оставь на меня. Место я сам подберу. Готов? Не бойся, это не больно.

\- Извини, кажется, я ослышался. Ты пытался меня приободрить? - не верила я своим ушам.

\- Именно, - нисколько не смутился моим провокациям демон. - Я не хочу, чтобы при первом же переходе у моего помощника мозги вскипели, но вот только вопрос: они у тебя в принципе есть?

\- Ха-ха-ха, очень остроумно, - отозвалась я, закатив глаза.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Данталиан, открыл дверь и первым вошёл внутрь. Я, боясь отстать, побежала за ним и, едва пересекла порог, очутилась на улице, на самой обычной оживлённой улице, переполненной людьми. Никто и не заметил моего появления. Вначале я растерялась, но чья-то уверенная рука схватила меня и потянула за собой.

\- Не теряйся, - раздался знакомый голос у меня над ухом. - Мне только это для полного счастья не хватало.

\- Где мы?

\- А ты не знаешь? - хмыкнул Данте.

Я хотела ответить, что нет, но вовремя смогла сдержать язык за зубами. Я, может, и не знаю, но вот Шиза...

_"Ливан. Этот город славится цветной промышленностью. Ваш бизнесмен неплохо устроился здесь. К нему будет сложно подобраться: в здании, где он работает, полно охраны, и у него есть свои телохранители"_.

\- И как мы к нему подберёмся то?

\- Очень легко. Не волнуйся, я об этом позабочусь (что-то он уж больно часто повторяет эту фразу. Не к добру это). Сейчас главное - найти ночлег. Скоро начнёт темнеть.

Данте пошёл вперёд, не отпуская мою руку. Кажется, он и забыл о моём существовании. Может, напомнить ему?

\- Эмм... Напарничек.... А долго ещё ты мою руку собираешься держать? - парень в ответ наградил меня уничтожающим взглядом.

\- Столько, сколько потребуется, - сказал он голосом, не терпящим возражений. Больно быстро у него настроение и подход ко всему меняются. И мне придётся целый год с ним жить! Слава богу, не под одной крышей хотя бы.

Мы пришли к большому отелю "Озерцо". Внутри было спокойно и уютно. Возле стойки регистрации Данте отпустил меня, и я села в кресло, которое стояло таким образом, что я видела всё, что он делает. Ну вот, опять этот тип взялся за своё: я даже отсюда видела, как напарник заигрывает с очередной девушкой. Ну да, я понимаю её. При его-то внешности, грех не поиграть с ним одну ночь. Только нельзя судить книгу по обложке, однако девяносто процентов девушек только по ней и судят. Им главное внешний вид и наличие большого кошелька. Как же мне надоело смотреть на весь этот цирк... Не дожидаясь, когда Данте закончит флиртовать, я схватила его за воротник, взяла ключи, улыбнулась ангельской улыбкой девушке и для пущего эффекта поцеловала обезумевшего демона. На самом деле наши губы даже не соприкоснулись друг с другом, но я сумела всё обыграть так, что окружающим показалось, что всё иначе. Посмотрев на девушку, я поняла, что дело сделано и мой напарник был вычеркнут из её списка любимчиков. Пока Данталиан не пришёл в себя, я быстро влетела в наш номер, закрыла дверь и повернулась к нему. Вот тут-то меня и прошиб ледяной пот, когда я увидела лицо парня. Теперь я точно убедилась, что мой напарник демон: в темноте его глаза горели алым светом, а хвост яростно метался из стороны в сторону. Как же я была рада, что не вижу лицо Данте, а то мало ли в камень бы превратилась.

\- Что, чёрт возьми, ты себе позволяешь?! - вскричал он так, что я даже почувствовала, как сотрясся дом.

\- А ты?! - повысила я тон. - Не успели мы обосноваться, как ты полез кадрить девушку, которая здесь работает! Ты не думаешь, что это опасно? Если хочешь кого-нибудь снять, то иди в другое место, а персонал не трогай! Но если тебе так невтерпёж, то иди, веселись, но последствия ты сам расхлебывать будешь!

\- Тебя не спросил где, когда и кого мне кадрить!

\- Вот и отлично. Вали на все четыре стороны, но одним условием: чтобы утром был здесь! - для убедительности я топнула ногой.

\- Ты ведёшь себя, как ревнивая жена, - уже более-менее успокоившись, сказал мрачно Данталиан.

\- Наверное, это так, - вздохнула я и опустила голову. - Извини, я был не прав. Просто это мой первый день и...

\- Извинения принимаются, - дружелюбно похлопал меня по плечу демон. - Пошли спать. Утром начнём работать, - я кивнула и мы осмотрелись: один диван и одна кровать.

\- Я на диване, - не сговариваясь, синхронно сказали мы и сделали первый шаг к нему, но остановились.

\- Иди на кровать, - опять одновременно произнесли мы оба.

\- Нет, мне нравится спать на диване. Сам иди туда, - быстро сказала я, боясь, что мы снова угадаем мысли друг друга.

Минут пять мы сверлили один другого взглядами, но, поняв, что никто сдаваться не хочет, вздохнули и, снова не сговариваясь, направились к кровати. Никто из нас на этот раз не проронил ни слова. Легли спиной друг к другу, не раздеваясь. О том, чтобы раздеться, у меня и мысли не возникало. А ведь, если что случиться, переодеться не во что - запасной одежды никто из нас не взял. Я пыталась заснуть, но вот кое-чей хвост мне очень сильно мешал.

\- Успокой его! Я заснуть не могу, - не выдержала наконец я. - Ты же можешь его убрать, почему этого не сделаешь?

\- Пытаюсь - не выходит: я проголодался, - признался напарник.

\- И что прикажешь мне делать? Снова тебя поцеловать? Нет уж, увольте! Мне и одного раза хватило. Боюсь, ещё одного мне выдержать.

\- Целовать не обязательно. Я просто тебя обниму и всё.

С минуту я думала над его предложением. У меня было только два варианта: либо я сделаю вид, что не слышала его, и попытаюсь заснуть, но сначала привяжу хвост к чему-нибудь, чтобы не мешался; либо я соглашаюсь на эту авантюру. Первый вариант мне явно нравился больше второго, но вряд ли мне сейчас удастся поиздеваться над ним, а значит, остаётся только одно...

\- И надолго это? - тихо спросила я.

\- Кто знает, - загадочно ответил Данталиан и, не дожидаясь моего разрешения, быстро повернулся ко мне, хватая за талию.

\- Я тебя ненавижу.

\- Взаимно. Но энергия у тебя отвратительная, - демон зарылся лицом в мои волосы, - от неё у меня несварение будет.

\- Не нравится - не бери, - я попыталась встать, но этот нахлебник сильнее прижался ко мне, не позволяя сделать это. Пришлось сдаться. - Руки хоть не распускай: я и так чувствую себя не в своей тарелке.

\- Потерпишь, - сказал он и подул мне в ухо. Удивленная, я почувствовала, как по телу пробежали мурашки. Захотелось наподдать наглецу, чтобы прекратил так смущать меня, но только я собралась осуществить задуманное, Данте ещё тише и с мольбой в голосе добавил: - Побудь ещё чуть-чуть рядом. Я давно не был так спокоен.

\- Ты одинок? - неожиданно для самой себя спросила я, не задумываясь. 

\- Не знаю, - тихо ответил мой напарник и прижался ко мне ещё сильнее. Кошмар, если это первый день работы, то что же будет дальше? Мне надо выжить в этом мире. Ведь смысл моей новой жизни - побольше напакостить Данте! Представив, как он корчится у меня в ногах и молит о прощении, я и не заметила, как уснула. 

Проснулась я уже одна. Сонная, направилась в ванную, открыла дверь и так и застыла. Сон как рукой сняло. Да и как тут не проснуться, когда наткнулся на обнажённого напарника, принимающего душ! Данте почувствовал мой взгляд, повернулся и начал внимательно смотреть на меня. Покраснев до ушей и быстро извинившись, я пулей вылетела оттуда под его смех. Нет, вот, почему я не обратила внимание на звук воды до того, как открыла эту чёртову дверь?! А-а, теперь я точно опозорила себя как девушка! Погодите-ка, я же теперь парень, а это значит... Набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, я снова зашла в ванную и застала напарника с самым идиотским выражением лица. Он до сих пор смеялся, но, увидев меня, парень сменил интонацию на какую-то нервную и неуверенную.

\- Чего припёрся? Я первый тут был, - возмутился он и попытался прикрыть руками своё достоинство.

\- Да вот, думал помочь тебе, спинку потереть. Ну и утопить за одно, - как нечто само собой разумеющееся предложила я с самым невозмутимым видом, хотя внутри еле сдерживала себя, чтобы не упасть на пол и не поддаться приступу истеричного хохота.

\- Язвишь с утра пораньше? - сказал напарник странным голосом, будто воды нахлебался. Неужели он решил покончить жизнь самоубийством? Не сметь! Я сама тебя кокну.

\- Приходится, - я печально вздохнула. - А ты снова собираешься одеть вчерашнюю, грязную одежду?

\- Нет, солнышко. Я, в отличие от некоторых, сладко спящих до полудня, рано встал, прошёлся по магазинам и купил нам одежду. Пришлось взять тебе на глаз - я же твои размеры не знал.

\- Надеюсь, ты мне нормальную одежду подобрал? - произнесла я, про себя отметив, что не так-то уж Данте и любит поспать, как говорил Астарот. Снова устаревшая информация?

\- Нормальную, нормальную. Когда я выбирал одежду, у меня не было времени на пакости тебе. А теперь всё-таки ответь на вопрос: чего ты вернулся? Неужели захотел увидеть моё голое тело? Не ожидал, не ожидал. Ты извращенец?

\- Если ответить честно, то ... не знаю. Ты быстрее мойся, а то я тоже хочу после твоих ласк принять душ.

\- Неужели не понравилось спать в моих объятиях?

\- Нет, - искренне ответила я. - Кому понравится спать в одной кровати с грязным и не мытым демоном?

\- Что?! - гневно выкрикнул Данте, швыряя в меня мыло. Пришлось быстро катапультироваться из комнаты - я успела, так что мыло ударилось о только что закрывшуюся за моей спиной дверь. 

Пока мой враг принимал водные процедуры, я решила произвести ревизию купленных им вещей. Просмотрев покупки, я не смогла сдержать вздох разочарования: а ведь я до последнего верила, что какая-нибудь пакость да будет. Но нет, он не обманул: шорты, майки, джинсы, даже офисный костюм(интересно, а для чего Данте его купил?) - всё было похоже на то, что носят адекватные люди.

Пока я обдумывала, что надеть, мой напарник прошёл мимо меня в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бёдер.

\- Проверяешь? - усмехнулся он.

\- Удостоверяюсь, - поправила я его. - А зачем тебе костюм?

\- Допустим, он не мне, а тебе, ведь с сегодняшнего дня ты работаешь в компании Люверс диспетчером.

\- Что? Где? Зачем? А раньше сказать не мог?! Погоди, а ты? - вопросы сыпались из меня как из рога изобилия.

\- А я буду рядом. И кстати, тебе лучше поторопиться, если ты всё ещё хочешь принять душ. А то на работу можешь опоздать.

\- Придержи коней! - я выставила перед ним руку. - Напарничек, ты там, в ванной, случаем, не падал? Или на тебя так моя энергия повлияла? Какая работа? С какой стати я должен этим заниматься?

\- О, всё очень просто: это нашего клиента, и он непосредственный начальник. Как говорится: держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе. Я всё подготовил. Видишь на столе зелёную папку? Там твоя легенда. Запомни всё, что там написано, а то последствия сам будешь разгребать.

\- Но я не знаю, чем занимаются эти диспетчеры! - моё состояние было близко к истерике.

\- Не знаешь - научат, - Данталиан потрепал меня по волосам. - Я же говорю, что всё уже продумал, пока ты спал. Вик, у нас и так времени нет. Вот, бери костюм и иди одевайся. И не криви рожу! Ни чего не случится, если один день походишь немытым.

\- Тебе легко говорить! На халяву покушал и успел помыться, а я в пролёте! Ты особенно не пугайся тогда тому, что я могу с тобой сделать сегодня вечером! - предупредила я его заранее.

\- А мне и незачем пугаться! Я сегодня не ночую тут, - и он посмотрел на меня так, как смотрит хищник на свою жертву.

\- Соизволь одеться, - буркнула я, - иначе я могу неправильно это истолковать.

\- Как, например?

\- Ты правда хочешь узнать? - я игриво улыбнулась и подошла к нему.

\- Удиви меня.

\- Как пожелаешь, - я хитро прищурилась. Положив свои руки ему на талию, я проследила за его взглядом - Ничего, кроме азарта, я в нём не увидела не видела. Выждав момент, когда демон расслабится, я одним движением сорвала с него полотенце, намотала на руку, закрутила и ударила, не смотря куда. Если честно, то я закрыла глаза, начиная с того момента, когда мои руки коснулись ткани. Зато я очень быстро оказалась зрячей, когда сами-знаете-кто с криком кинулся на меня в чём мать родила. Не знаю, каким образом я оказалась на шкафу, но Данталиан прекратил попытки меня достать с него и пошёл одеваться. Подождав около пяти минут для приличия, я стала медленно спускаться, но не успела, так как чья-то рука схватила меня за ногу и потянула вниз. Охнув, я упала и приземлилась на что-то мягкое.

\- Вот почему мне так с тобой не везёт? - раздался подо мной голос напарника.

\- Потому что везение не любит таких, как ты, - я пыталась прийти в себя после падения. Я лежала, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Данте, который, между прочим, сам в этом виноват - нечего было меня за ногу дёргать!

\- Прекрати говорить и слезь с меня, - потерял напарник терпение и попытался отпихнуть меня, но я сильнее сжала его рубашку. Неужели он так быстро оделся?

\- Нет, ты мягкий и удобный! - запротестовала я. - И вообще, я не выспался. Чем же не повод отоспаться?

\- Викейл. Предлагаю временное перемирие. Иначе мы не сможем выполнить вовремя своё задание.

\- Хоть одна здравая мысль! Согласен, - я поднялась, одновременно стараясь причинить Данталиану как можно больше дискомфорта.

\- Вот и отлично, - кряхтя, напарник встал рядом со мной и протянул мне руку. Я не смогла сдержать улыбку и пожала ему руку. - В честь нашего перемирия, я дам тебе ещё двадцать минут на подготовку. Хотя бы запомни всё самое нужное. Вот тебе телефон. Через полчаса подъедет такси и тебе позвонят. Адрес места назначения я уже сказал им, тебе осталось только сесть в машину. Возле здания тебя встретит женщина, а дальше она всё расскажет сама. Ну, я пошёл.

\- Куда?

\- Работать.

\- Ты меня бросаешь, - со злой интонацией в голосе констатировала я.

\- Не маленький уже, - хмыкнул он. - Кстати, сколько тебе лет?

\- А тебе? - сразу задала я встречный вопрос, потому что не знала, как у демонов ведётся летоисчисление, а у Шизы забыла спросить.

\- Одна тысяча девятьсот девяносто девять, - ответил он. Ничего себе.

\- А я больше тысячи тебе бы и не дал, - опять не сдержала я язык за зубами, прикидывая названную им цифру на человеческий возраст.

\- Кто-то снова нарывается? - угрожающе сверля меня глазами, прошипел Данте.

\- Молчу, молчу.

\- Ну так что, сколько тебе? 

\- Одна тысяча двадцать пять, - быстро соврала я.

\- Совсем зелёненький и... - демон не успел завершить фразу, так как в его кармане зазвонил телефон.

\- Всё, я побежал, - не отвечая на звонок, сказал Данталиан. - За мной уже приехала машина. А ты иди, учи. И не волнуйся так, я уверен, что тебе понравится быть диспетчером - это не так уж и сложно!

После наставлений, он сразу убежал, ни разу не обернувшись. Меня так всё раздражало... Напарник оказался высокомерным эгоистом, работа - сплошной головной болью, а о смене пола и говорить нечего! Ладно, мне надо продержаться всего год. Эта работа всяко лучше, чем вариться в котле или подвергаться иным мучительным пыткам. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, я попыталась освободиться от невесёлых мыслей и полностью сосредоточилась на своём досье. Согласно легенде, мне было 27 лет, и я окончил Институт экономики и права, но что мне действительно не понравилось, так это очередная смена моего имени. Теперь я гордо носила фамилию Наздрявый Вениамин Владиславович (вот спорим, Данте специально для меня выбирал такие фамилию и имя?! Кажется, он мне ещё фору может дать. Н-да, не ожидала). Негодяй, я разрываю наш мирный договор! Это что за имя Вениамин?! Написал бы тогда "Веник" - не мучился бы! А-а, дайте нож - прирежу демона, когда он будет спать! Но не сегодня.

Вскоре зазвенел и мой телефон. Я даже не успела и половину досье прочитать! Ещё раз вздохнув, я перебросила через плечо лежавшую в кресле сумку с какими-то документами, что приготовил мне демон, спустилась вниз и села в ожидающую меня машину.

Спустя час я уже проклинала тот день, когда выбрала не вечные муки, а год с напарником.


	5. Меня окружают одни извращенцы

_\- Пока веришь, надежда не исчезнет. Отчаяние пробуждает во всех всё самое плохое, раскрывает душу. Это является переломным моментом. Сможешь преодолеть - живи дальше, а если сломаешься, то ... лучше тебе не знать, что тогда будет._

_\- Да нет, давай говори, Вик, что тогда будет._

_\- Тогда ты станешь жирной коровой, дни и ночи просиживающей дома около телевизора. В общем, точной копией тебя. Говядинки не желаешь?_

_\- Чего?! Стой, куда побежал! Я с тобой ещё не закончил..._

_Спустя тридцать минут Данталиан лежал на диване и гневно смотрел на меня. Ну, я не виновата, что он поскользнулся, ударился головой, проехал немного по полу, сбил меня и я всем весом обрушилась на него и сломала ногу... тоже ему. Бывают в жизни огорчения._

Я сжимала в руках чайник и гневно скрипела зубами. Как смел так подставить меня Данта?! Как он смел?! Всё пошло наперекосяк сразу, как только я подъехала к компании Люверс. Меня встретила женщина сорока лет в деловом костюме. Ничего не спросив, она взяла меня за руку (а хватка у неё мощная: я всерьёз опасалась, что она мне руку выдерет и скажет, что так и было), провела через охрану, и мы очутились в офисе. 

\- Это твоё рабочее место, - указала она на пустующую маленькую комнатку (прямо как какой-то собаке место). - Твоя главная задача - отвечать на звонки и записывать в компьютер данные (записывать? да вы шутите. Мне проще компьютер по винтику разобрать, используя в качестве подручных средств вилку). Это легко (ага: раз-два - и техники нет). Ко мне можешь обращаться Екатерина Юрьевна. 

Женщина быстро показала, как работать с базой данных, и повела меня дальше. Ещё одна моя задача заключалось в том, что я должна была варить кофе, когда меня об этом попросит начальство. К этому моменту я уже могла охарактеризовать свою свою должность, как "мальчик на побегушках". Когда мини-экскурсия окончилась, я плюхнулась на своё рабочее место и устало закрыла глаза. 

\- Кто пойдёт к нему? 

\- Твоя очередь. 

\- Но я ходил позавчера. Сам иди... 

\- Ребята, а давайте новенького попросим? - услышала я обрывки разговора за стеной. Внутренне вся сжавшись, я приготовилась к худшему. Неприятности не заставили себя долго ждать. Как только разговоры стихли, ко мне подошли трое мужчин. Их вид мне не понравился. Нет, одеты-то они были как с иголочки, но я каким-то образом смогла заглянуть им в душу (вот те на. Приехали. Походу, у меня теперь "рентгеновское" зрение есть). Ничего, кроме черноты и зелёной жижи, я там не увидела (как всё запущенно-то. Хотя... а что я ожидала увидеть?). Но почему я это вижу? 

_"Иногда Демоны могут заглядывать в души людей, как бы видеть их истинный облик"_ , - объяснила мне Шиза. 

И какие ещё способности я приобрела, став демоном? Вечно приходится всё выяснять самой. Ладно, Виктория, сохраняй хладнокровие. Тебе нужна ясная голова (ясная. Ага, как же. Я демон. В моём случае не биться головой об стенку - уже прогресс). Посмотрим, что они скажут. В крайнем случае, я смогу отказаться, наверное (в следующей жизни). 

\- Эм... Новенький, - начал неуверенно один из моих коллег. - Тут такое дело... Каждый день кто-нибудь из нашего коллектива занимается приготовлением кофе шефу. Сегодня твой черёд. 

\- Ребят. Я не умею варить этот напиток (и вообще не хочу), - замахала я рукой в знак того, что они могут даже не пытаться уговорить меня это сделать. 

\- Тут умение и не нужно. Просто быстрорастворимый подашь ему и всё. Идти дальше по коридору, направо и до конца. Мы на тебя надеемся, - и, больше ничего не сказав, они разошлись по своим местам, оставив меня в недоумении (стоять, парни, я не запомнила, куда мне идти. Вернитесь. Не бросайте меня). Чего это они? Будто их шеф кусается. Представив себе эту картину, я хмыкнула и пошла на кухню делать напиток. Не знала, сколько ложек нужно класть, поэтому наобум положила две, залила кипятком, в эту жижу вытрясла из пакетика кофе (жаль, крысиного яда поблизости не оказалось. Я бы с превеликим удовольствием его с собой домой забрала и завтра скормила бы кое-кому), переложила кружку на поднос и понесла начальнику. Странная троица меня провожала настороженным взглядом. У некоторых в глазах я прочитала жалость и страх. Их беспокойство понемногу начинало передаваться и мне. Вроде в шаре я не заметила никаких странностей у нашей жертвы. 

_"Это потому, что в шаре Вы видели всё, что до Вас смогли собрать о нём демоны. Более подробно: его слабости, увлечения, страхи, надежды и так далее - Вы должны выяснить сами"_ , - спокойным голосом сказала Шиза. 

Вот... удружила, так удружила. Теперь меня терзают сомнения в правильности моих действий. Но раз я согласилась, придётся выполнять роль доставщика (временно). 

Дойдя до нужной двери, я осторожно постучала в неё.

\- Входите, - услышала я голос с той стороны. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, я медленно вошла в кабинет шефа. Мирослав Дмитрий Юрьевич не выглядел на свои сорок пять лет: по виду я бы ему дала максимум тридцать пять. В шаре я видела его высоким, красивым, статным мужчиной. Вот уж не знаю, где он перешёл демонам дорогу. С его-то данными неужели нельзя было никак обойтись без контрабанды одежды?

Он внимательно следил за каждым моим движением. Когда я поставила кофе ему на стол и собралась уйти, он меня внезапно остановил: 

\- Подожди. 

Я замерла и обернулась. Дмитрий Юрьевич отхлебнул немного из кружки и поставил её на стол. По его виду я не могла понять, понравился ему напиток или нет. 

\- Ты ведь новенький? - деловым тоном спросил он. 

\- Да. 

\- И правил здешних не знаешь пока ещё? - он уточнил.

\- Видимо, нет, - не знаю почему, но я смутилась.

\- Тогда я разъясню их специально для тебя, - слегка улыбнулся он и сел поудобнее в кресле. - Правило первое: когда принесёшь кофе, ты должен стоять и ждать, пока я его не выпью (ха. Вы шутите. Я не хочу смирненько стоять в стороночке и наблюдать за Вами. Может, мне ещё одеться, как дворецкий, и обращаться к Вам: "Да, сэр"?). Правило второе: если мне кофе не понравился, ты должен переделать его (боюсь, он Вам никогда не понравится. Готовьтесь к несварению желудка). И третье: если после второй попытки кофе не угодит мне (вот блин), то ты будешь наказан, - на последних словах он так кровожадно посмотрел на меня, что моё сердце (если оно у демонов есть) пропустило удар: такого я от начальника не ожидала.

\- Наказан? - тихо переспросила я. 

\- Да. На первый раз прощаю, но лёгкую порку ты всё-таки заслужил, - сказал он и подошёл ко мне. Пальцами проведя по моей щеке, он схватил меня за подбородок (как меня от этих его действий не вырвало? Загадка. Наверное, не отошла от шока). Когда этот тип начал уменьшать расстояние между нашими губами, а я готовилась пинком отбить ему раз и навсегда его достоинство, в дверь кто-то постучал и тут же открыл её. 

\- Извините, Дмитрий Юрьевич, у Вас собрание через десять минут, - начал объяснять вошедший причину своего визита таким знакомым голосом, что я напрочь забыла про босса, резко повернулась, головой врезала последнему по подбородку (жаль, не по зубам: я бы очень хотела выбить их ему, и не только их...) и, не обращая внимания на крики боли начальника, уставилась на визитёра.

\- Хорошо иметь такого преданного секретаря, но Дмитрий, я же говорил, не прерывай меня, когда я занят, по пустякам, - рассерженно произнёс шеф, а у самого всё ещё были слёзы в глазах. Недурно я ему врезала. А на бис повторить момент можно? И желательно при этом задеть второго Дмитрия, то бишь, Данталиана. Это вот где он работает! Но додумать сложность своей ситуации мне не дал Дмитрий Юрьевич. Интересно, демон специально выбрал для себя имя жертвы, или ему просто воображения не хватило?

\- Парень, можешь идти. Завтра жду тебя здесь и постарайся, чтобы кофе был вкусным. Иначе наказание, - садистски ухмыльнулся он. 

\- Хорошо, - мёртвым голосом сказала я и пошла назад на кухню, даже не обернувшись. Взяв в руки чайник, я вылила оставшуюся воду и, только отойдя в уборную и запершись, дала волю эмоциям. 

Гореть тебе, начальник, в адском огне до конца твоего существования! Я сама за этим прослежу. Вот почему весь персонал так себя вёл. Почему они всё это терпят? Неужели он их насильно заставляет, используя их слабости? Я бы этому не удивилась, зная, какая власть в руках этого дармоеда. Но... такой подлости я от напарника не ожидала. Если я выясню, что Данта знал о нестандартной ориентации нашей жертвы, боюсь, даже король Ада не сможет удержать меня от расправы над одним из его подданных. О, точно, пока не забыла, надо узнать, кто в Аду правит. Напарничек же знаком с принцем, значит, и с королём должен был свидеться хоть раз. И что, мне придётся узнать нужную информацию у напарника (ага, заодно и скажу, зачем она мне. Чтобы заранее предупредить владыку, что одним демоном станет на свете меньше)? Упаси боже. 

Пора выходить из этой "будки". Моё долгое отсутствие, скорее всего, заметили. Надеюсь, у парней хватит мозгов оставить меня в покое после визита шефа, иначе я не сдержусь (и сделаю им трепанацию черепа совершенно бесплатно). 

Открыла дверь - и сразу ко мне влетели эти трое. Вот тебе и нехватка мозгов (а скоро и кадров). Их вид был очень тревожный. Неужели они переживали за меня? Мне стало даже немного стыдно, за то, что я думала о них плохо. 

\- Как ты? Держишься? - спросил парень с рыжими волосами. Похоже, он был немного младше меня по человеческим меркам, не то, что двое других. Они уж постарше будут. - Меня зовут Адриан. А это Том и Коля, - представил он своих коллег. Когда он по очереди называл их имена, они подходили пожать мне руку. 

\- Вениамин, - не улыбаясь, ответила я им. - И да, я держусь, но планирую в ближайшее время уволиться. И он так поступает с каждым?

\- Да, - тихо прошептал Том. - С каждым. Жаль, что никто из нас не сможет по своей воле покинуть эту компанию. 

\- Это ещё почему? 

\- Тебя разве не предупредили, в каком ты положении, когда нанимали? - недоверчиво посмотрел на меня Коля. 

\- Нет.

\- Тогда спрошу прямо, - сказал рыжий и вплотную подошёл ко мне, - какое преступление ты совершил?

\- Я вас не понимаю.

\- Всё ты понимаешь, - они перешли на резкий тон. - Этот говн*к спас тебя от кутузки или ты промотал огромную кучу денег и погряз в долгах? 

\- Вроде нет, - я почесала затылок. Хм, конечно, я планирую совершить маленькое убийство, но пока что этого ещё не случилось. 

\- Значит, иная причина. Если шеф не может держать тебя на крючке, лучше уходи сейчас, пока не поздно. 

\- А вы?

\- А для нас поезд давно уже ушёл, - нервно усмехнулся Коля. - Дмитрий Юрьевич спас меня от семилетнего заключения. Я торговал наркотиками, а он убедил судью, что мне их подкинули. Эти двое, - указал он на оставшихся друзей, - просадили деньги в казино и взяли долг у якудз. Шеф спас их от смерти. Мы все знали, на что подписывались. Он словно демон (вы не знаете ничего об этих рогатых. Он _хуже_ демона), держит нас в своих сетях, пока не надоедим. Честно, я бы лучше отсидел, чем так вот жил. 

Я медленно дышала, пытаясь проанализировать услышанное. Такой откровенности от них я не ожидала. Значит, вот что за человек наша жертва? Но если этот сутенёр берёт под своё крылышко только преступников, то что здесь делаю я? Неужели напарник придумал и для меня преступление? Что же мне делать? Я ни чем не могу помочь этим троим, только облегчить их страдания, когда они попадут в Ад, - и то не факт, что я всё ещё буду там, а не вернусь в своё тело. 

Парни молчали. Видимо, поняли, что сболтнули лишнего, и я могу их сдать. Они избегали встречаться со мной взглядами и на контакт первыми не шли. Пришлось взять инициативу в свои руки, говоря им: 

\- Не волнуйтесь, я ни кому не раскрою вашу тайну. Но я не смогу долго терпеть унижения. Готовьтесь к тому, что скоро здесь будет весело (и это слабо сказано).

\- Ты ни чего с ним не сможешь сделать, и когда-нибудь он сломает тебя. Лучше не ухудшай ситуацию, поверь, ты сдашься,- они пытались меня отговорить. А вот фигушки.

\- Посмотрим, - сказала я, и парни внезапно отшатнулись от меня в изумлении. Я не знала, что в этот момент мои глаза стали чёрными и бездонными. Это коллег и напугало. Но, списав всё на игру света, они взяли себя в руки. 

Довольно тепло попрощавшись, мы расселись по рабочим местам. Как и предполагала, с электроникой я была на "Вы". Мне понадобилось около двух часов, прежде чем я начала хоть в чём- то разбираться. Время от времени меня навещал кто-нибудь из троицы (святая троица, не иначе). Они давали советы, показывали, как быстрее можно заполнить ту или иную анкету и много ещё в чём помогали.

Конца рабочего дня я ждала, словно чуда. Быстро попрощавшись со всеми, я выбежала из здания. Поймав такси, я приехала к отелю, но, прежде чем заходить в него, решила пройтись по магазинам. Когда я подошла к банкомату, меня одолело любопытство: а сколько на этой банковской карточке денег? Увидев то, что мне выдал экран, я потеряла дар речи, судорожно втянув воздух: вместо чисел было написано "бесконечно". Я такого ни разу не видела. Сняв деньги, я купила продукты и быстро пошла в номер. 

Наевшись, я не сразу обратила внимание, что на столе лежит телефон с прикреплённой к нему запиской. Это было от напарника (ага, избегаешь меня значит. Правильно). Он писал, чтобы я всегда носила устройство при себе, чтобы он мог связаться со мной.

Я не смогла не поддаться искушению. Пошарив в контактах, я нашла его данные (хорошо, что он вбил в телефон своё имя, иначе план мог бы провалиться ещё до начала реализации) и написала пару "ласковых" слов. Отправив сообщение, я пошла мыться (наконец, водичка. Очисти меня от злых помыслов и ласк напарника). После я с превеликим удовольствием завалилась на кровать (из вредности) и заснула. 

****

Данталиан 

Евдокия в постели была весьма неплоха. Данталиан не пожалел, что решил выбрать её для исполнения своих плотских утех. Правда, пришлось доказывать ей, что с Викейлом его ничего, кроме работы, не связывало. Пара подарков, ласковых слов - и вот она уже попала в его сети. Он даже немного расстроился тому, как быстро она впустила его в свою жизнь. Данталиан наслаждался больше этим подобием игры, когда он хотел завоевать ту или иную девушку. Он всегда получал то, что хотел, и Евдокия не стала исключением. Но почему-то сразу, как только он об этом подумал, перед глазами появилось испуганное лицо Викейла. Он не думал, что Дмитрий Юрьевич так быстро начнёт показывать ему свою тёмную сторону. Да, Данта вначале хотел посмотреть, когда помощник поймёт, какую свинью он ему подложил. Таким образом, он планировал отомстить ему. Но... застав их вместе, Данталиан понял, что, может, чуть-чуть переборщил (да-да, прям совсем тютельку).

Возможно, он завтра извинится, но не сейчас. Он слишком голоден. Данталиан принялся понемногу высасывать из девушки энергию. Она этого даже и не почувствовала: слишком умело демон ублажал её. Она в восторге выгибалась под его ласками, и, когда оба были на пределе, Данта закончил трапезу. Девушка в последний раз вскрикнула и рухнула на кровать, засыпая. 

Данталиан встал и, не одеваясь, начал рассматривать комнату. Когда они пришли сюда, ему было не до этого. Типичная женская квартира. Найдя ванную, он встал под душ, сделав воду чуть холодней, чем он обычно предпочитал (голову, что ли, остужаешь или тело?). 

Что-то было не так. Он это чувствовал. Нет, он наелся и получил удовольствие, но... будто его нутро неудовлетворённо выло. Энергия Евдокии была вполне съедобной, но это всё было не то. Вчера, когда он обнимал Викейла и кормился от него таким образом, Данталиан соврал ему: энергия помощника была странной, не похожей ни на что из того, что он когда-либо пробовал. Её вкус невозможно передать словами. С одной стороны, она была самой обычной, но с другой... не понятно. Хотелось просто пить и пить её. Нужно разобраться в этом завтра. 

И в этот момент его мобильный, который молчал до этого, завибрировал. Взяв его в руки, демон увидел появившееся на экране сообщение:

"Данталиан, ты убл*док! Какого х*я ты не сказал об ориентации жертвы?! Лучше тебе не появляться в номере без серьёзных и убедительных объяснений своему поступку! Знаешь, я в тебе разочаровался. Развлекайся и дальше, ведь ты отродясь не знаешь, что такое совесть, и с радостью бросишь меня в смертельной опасности". 

Данту не задели грубые слова, обращённые в его адрес (ледышка, блин), но последние два предложения почему-то задели его (не верю). Он попытался понять причину этих чувств. Прочитал смс ещё раз, и ещё, ещё... Он действительно хотел избавиться от напарника, без разницы каким способом. Но неужели _эти_ слова его и правда задели? Он же демон. Причём, высший. Его не должно подобное волновать. 

\- А ведь он интересный, - вслух произнёс Данталиан. - Будет интересно поиграть с ним и посмотреть, как он сдастся и заберёт свои слова назад. Я заставлю тебя поменять своё мнение. И в тот момент, когда это случится, я буду решать: оставить тебя при себе или выбросить за ненадобностью. 

Евдокия во сне перевернулась. Данталиан посмотрел на неё, решая, что с ней делать дальше. Оставить как есть и уйти завтра с восходом солнца или... нет. Она славно сегодня ночью поработала, поэтому он оставит её в живых, только сотрёт ей память, чтобы не мучилась, и переведёт ей на счёт немного денег. По его мнению, тысяч сто долларов должно было хватить (ё моё. Демон. Ты транжира). Подвинув её немного, он лёг рядом.


	6. Первые трудности с мужским телом или как не поддаться очарованию демона

Проснувшись утром, я обнаружила две вещи. Первая: меня жёстко продинамил мой напарник. Вторая: у меня стояк. Но если с первым я ещё разберусь (придумаю очередной коварный план по мщению от своего имени), то как быть с _этим_ , я понятия не имею. 

_"Прими прохладный душ. Или ты хочешь, чтобы кое-кто тебе помог сделать "разрядку"?"_ \- предложил мой источник данных. 

\- Бл*ть, Шиза. Прекратить транслировать то, чего я бы предпочитала и дальше не знать! - нет, блин, у меня всю жизнь была голубая мечта идиота: завести подружку Машу Кулачкову, - Но выбора нет. В таком состоянии на работу идти нельзя. Ох, что же так двигаться, мягко говоря, неудобно? А идти - сущее мучение. 

_"Привыкай. Это естественная потребность твоего организма - давать о себе знать практически каждое утро"_ , - продолжала радовать меня своими познаниями Шиза. 

Пф... Так я что, буду мучиться _этим_ каждый божий день?! Астарот, гад! Готовься к смерти. Вы с Ваалом об этой нежелательной потребности как-то забыли упомянуть. Хотя... а как они это объяснили бы? Наверное, выглядело бы это примерно вот так: 

_\- Виктория, видишь ли, в мужском организме есть некоторые особенности, поэтому не пугайся, если утром встанешь и обнаружишь у себя между ног горочку, - серьёзно начали бы они, усадив меня на стул._

_\- Какую горочку? - не поняла бы я._

_\- Ну, эм... Видишь ли... Это как восход солнца... - покраснел бы Ваал. - Понимаешь?_

_\- Не-а. Ты по-русски говори, а не загадками._

_\- Да у тебя член, блин, встанет, - не сдержался бы Астарот._

_\- Но у меня его нет! Ах да, теперь есть. А можно от этого как-нибудь избавиться?_

_\- От потребности? - удивились бы они._

_\- От достоинства._

_\- Нет.  
_  
Вот и весь разговор. И теперь, всё из-за того же напарника, я стою под струями очень освежающего душа и... _это_ не опускается! Блин, Данта, бери на себя ответственность! Живо избавь меня от этого любым способом! Желательно руками: на большее я пока не готов...а.

А откуда у _меня_ такие познания? Хм, совесть, ты где? Отзовись. Я только что согласилась сама с собой на близость с моим жнецом! 

Почему то представилась следующая картина: 

_\- Тут-тук. Это твоя совесть. Впусти меня._

_\- А кто дверь закрыл?_

_\- Тупость, глупость и порочность._

_\- Нет, я всё понимаю, но откуда последняя взялась?_

_\- А она по пьяни дверь перепутала..._

Вот так, видимо, и у меня, но случай ещё более запущенный. Тело чужое, а душа моя. Вот время от времени и забредают всякие _странные_ мыслишки, от которых охота провалиться сквозь землю. Но... почему я должна так страдать? Я уже соскучилась по своим красным дням. Тогда можно было выпить обезболивающее и больше не заморачиваться. Но таблетки от эрекции я что-то не припомню. 

\- Блин, я скоро льдом покроюсь! - заорала я. 

" _А я не говорила принять холодный душ. Я сказала прохладный. Это значит чуть тёплый_ ", - будничным тоном проговорила Шиза. 

\- Твою за ногу! Что же ты раньше не сказала? - выругалась я, не стесняясь и не выбирая выражения, после чего включила горячую воду. Как я была зла, когда через минуту моя проблема исчезла, как не бывало. Злая и мокрая, я начала готовиться к очередному трудовому дню. Обещаю, сегодняшний кофе, шеф, Вы запомните надолго. 

До работы я добралась за полчаса. Разложив вещи, я включила компьютер и приступила к исполнению своих обязанностей. Спустя ещё примерно тридцать минут, ко мне в гости зашло великолепное трио. Поболтав со мной о жизни, они ушли только тогда, когда на них накричала Екатерина Юрьевна. Вдруг из комнаты шефа послышались гортанные крики, из которых я поняла только слова "кофе" и "новичок". 

Пройдя на кухню, я поставила чайник. Повторив вчерашний рецепт, с самой радостной улыбкой я постучала в дверь нужного кабинета и вошла к извращенцу.

\- Смотрю, Вы уже влились в коллектив... И не только... - сказал он и сделал маленькую паузу, как бы невзначай похлопав себе по бедру. Ах, он подумал, что я смирилась со своей участью проститута. Хм, ну не будем его разочаровывать. - Что же, мне приятно это знать, - продолжал говорить шеф, улыбаясь. Сжав руки в замок за головой, он кивнул, и я подошла и положила ему на стол поднос с кофе. Отступив в сторону, я принялась ожидать своей участи. Как мне вчера говорили, ещё никто не мог с первого раза приготовить _правильный_ кофе. Посмотрим, сыграет ли _это_ с начальником злую шутку. 

Отпив немного благородный напиток, он в удивлении сдвинул брови. 

\- Кхе-кхе. А у Вас определённо намечается прогресс. По сравнению со вчерашней грязью, сегодня Вы приготовили коричневую жижу. Авось, завтра Вы осчастливите меня настоящим кофе, но не сегодня, увы. Но я что-то добрый, поэтому разрешаю Вам переделать это ещё два раза. Можете идти. Жду Вас, Вениамин, через десять минут. 

\- Да, шеф, - с грацией аристократа я вышла из кабинета. Как только дверь закрылась, вся моя наигранная напыщенность улетучилась. Сделав расстроенное лицо, я снова вернулась на кухню. Стараясь поднять побольше шума, чтобы всё выглядело так, будто и сегодняшняя аудиенция ничем хорошим для меня не кончилась, краем глаза я наблюдала, как шеф вызвал к себе Екатерину Юрьевну, что-то ей сказал, а потом сломя голову убежал, и я даже знаю куда. Хорошая это вещь - слабительное. А главное - очень действенно, особенно, если добавить тройную дозу в маленькую чашку. Эх, не видать шефу ни второй, ни тем более третьей порции напитка. Так, надо продолжать делать вид, что я не при делах. Вон, даже ещё одну чашку приготовить успела.

\- Вениамин, - ко мне подошла менеджер. - Дмитрий Юрьевич плохо себя чувствует, поэтому он просил Вам передать, что не сможет выпить с Вами. Но послезавтра он будет очень ждать Вас. Вы единственный, кто смог угодить вкусу шефа и приготовить что-то сродни кофе. Сегодня можете быть свободны.

Н-да... Вот так подфортило. Мало того, что я траванула шефа, так ему ещё и понравился мой свежесваренный кофе. Плюс выходной дали. Знала бы раньше - ещё вчера напичкала бы его таблетками.

Когда я вернулась за стол, ко мне на всех парах подбежали коллеги.

\- Как ты это сделал? На моей памяти такого ни разу не было, - спросил Том. 

\- Ну, всегда бывает первый раз, - пожала я плечами. 

\- Поделись секретом! Сколько ложек сахара и кофе ты кладешь? При какой температуре завариваешь? - Коля вытащил из кармана блокнот.

\- Ой-ой-ой, давайте помедленней. Я сам не знаю, как это вышло. Всего лишь добавил кое-что своё...  
\- Что?

\- Вы правда хотите знать? - ухмыльнулась я. Получив согласие, я подозвала их поближе к себе и рассказала всю правду. Ха, шутку они оценили. Но беспокоились, что меня могут раскрыть. 

\- Кроме вас, об этом ни одна живая душа даже не подозревает, - успокоила я их. - Ну всё, мне надо бежать. Пока-пока.

Тепло попрощавшись со всеми, я поспешила в аптеку пополнять свои запасы новыми радостями для своего горячо любимого шефа. Когда я увидела семью из двух детей и держащих их за руки родителей, мне пришла в голову очередная гениальная идея. Я же сейчас в прошлом, а значит, по логике вещей, могу предотвратить свою несвоевременную кончину. Только один звонок. Один - и всё изменится. Ведь демоны и так собирались меня вернуть на пару минут в прошлое. А тут целых два месяца.

Взяв мобильник, я начала набирать свой номер.

" _Если бездумно вмешиваться в ход вещей, которые уже произошли, миру может прийти конец. Ваал и Астарот очень рискуют. Чтобы вернуть кого-то назад без последствий, надо учитывать очень много переменных и постоянных. Демоны не могут перемещаться с помощью двери в любое время, какое они захотят. За исключением высших. Только им хватает на это сил_ ", - тут же предупредила меня Шиза. 

\- Как не могут переместиться в любое время? А мы тогда как здесь оказались? - озадаченно спросила я.

" _Я не смогу объяснить тебе принцип действия порталов. Это очень сложный процесс. Тебе надо только знать, что, когда приходит заказ на очередную жертву, портал настраивается именно на неё. Кроме того, есть ещё одно правило: сколько времени вы провели на Земле - столько прошло и в Аду. Вы не сможете вернуться домой в то же время, из которого ушли. Преисподняя - это нечто постоянное, которое никогда не меняется, пусть ты и трижды будешь владыкой демонов_ ". 

Н-да... Ну-ка напомните мне: Шиза - просто некая программа, заложенная в мою голову демонами, или это некий одушевлённый объект, обладающий зачатками разума? Как бы то ни было, я не хочу быть ответственной за уничтожение мира. Хотя нет, на мир, как таковой, мне плевать, но вот родители, родственники и друзья - это святое. Интересно, как они там? Я соскучилась.

Посмотрев на свой телефон, я вздохнула и нажала кнопку "отмена". Спрятав сотовый, я продолжила поход по магазинам. В отель я вернулась часов в семь вечера, когда начало темнеть. Открыв дверь, я чуть ли не заорала от ужаса. Представьте себе следующее: вы заходите домой, ничего не видите, и хопс... из угла показывается что-то с рогами, хвостом и красными глазами, которые горят в ночи, словно две искры. Согласитесь, картина словно вырезана из фильма ужаса. А когда это нечто со скоростью света преодолевает разделяющее вас расстояние и накрывает рукой ваш рот, то тело начинает действовать в аварийном режиме. 

Вырвавшись из хватки, я резко толкнула нападавшего и нанесла ему удар ногой. Он перехватил её и потянул на себя. Прыгнув, я свободной ногой оттолкнулась от оппонента, что заставило его отступить на несколько шагов назад, и я за ним. Я начала терять равновесие и заваливаться назад, но сумела скоординировать свои действия и встала в стойку на руках. Оппонент мою ногу так и не отпустил, так что я, воспользовавшись этим, быстро подтянулась и ударила его лбом по голове, да так сильно, что у самой из глаз искры полетели. Противник упал на спину, а я - на него, таким образом непроизвольно обеспечив себе мягкое приземление.

\- Я не знал, что ты умеешь драться, - тихим голосом сказал Данталиан, потирая свой лоб. 

\- А я и не умел, - я повторила за напарником его действия. Уй, шишка точно будет. Ничего себе "автопилот" мне достался. Всю жизнь мечтала научиться кунг-фу или карате... На-те, получите-распишитесь. Вам подарочек прямиком из Ада пришёл: тело, которое в совершенстве владеет боевым искусством. Теперь научиться бы контролировать это, иначе, если вместо демона был бы человек, я бы его одним ударом смогла вынести.

\- Помощник, не знающий своих возможностей. Весьма занимательно, но знаешь... я предпочитаю быть сверху. Хотя позу наездника я тоже люблю. 

Хм, вот скажите, у инкубов всегда только одно на уме? Посмотрев на него испепеляющим взглядом, я перебросила ногу и развалилась рядом с ним. Усталость пришла с запозданием. 

\- А я ведь хотел сюрприз тебе устроить, а ты сразу драться полез, - обиженным голосом сказал Данта. 

\- Сам виноват. Нефиг было пугать меня и зажимать мне рот. Вот и включился инстинкт самосохранения. Хотя за то, что ты не рассказал ничего про садистские замашки нашей жертвы, тебя убить мало. 

\- Я осознал свою ошибку, поэтому устроил этот ужин, чтобы загладить свою вину. 

\- Какой ужин? - я села и оглянулась.

\- Который ждёт тебя в комнате. Ну что, встаем?

\- Ага, - я кивнула. Демон встал первым и подал мне подал руку. Мы пошли в нашу спальню, которая являлась одновременно ещё и кухней. Стол был накрыт в лучших традициях: в центре стояла маленькая бутылка с вином, по бокам - мясная вырезка и всевозможные пирожные. Освещало сей ужин две свечки в виде роз. 

Я недоумённо посмотрела на напарника. 

\- Ах это... Просто других свеч в магазине не было, - сразу понял причину моего недовольства он. Слишком сильно это напоминает романтический вечер. 

Я села за стол и недоверчиво посмотрела на демона. Вот, хоть убейте, но не верю я в доброту его помыслов. Может, конечно, я просто придумываю себе это, но подозрения не хотят покидать мою голову. Поэтому, чтобы отвлечься, я взяла пожевать ломтик колбасы. Приняв моё молчание за некое подобие одобрения, Данталиан открыл бутылку с вином и принялся разливать его по бокалам.

\- Споить решил? - ухмыльнулась я. 

\- Нет. Отпраздновать твой первый рабочий день, - улыбнулся он и протянул мне моё вино. Подождав, пока я его возьму, он продолжил. - Итак, как я и говорил раньше, вчера я осознал свою ошибку. Поэтому прошу у тебя прощения. Прости меня.

\- Допустим, я прощу тебя. А завтра ты вновь сделаешь мне гадость?

\- Тогда я буду после каждой своей выходки замаливать прощение. Согласен? 

\- Да. Но если ты переступишь границу дозволенного, по-настоящему переступишь, я не прощу тебя. Когда такое случится, я уйду, понял? - твёрдо обозначила свою позицию я.

\- Да. Это разумно. Но не обещаю, что, если ты уйдешь, я буду искать тебя. Понимаешь, совесть - не моя сильная сторона. Но долг - это другое. Возможно, в будущем всё изменится и я буду преследовать тебя, куда бы ты ни пошёл, - он говорил всё это, смотря прямо мне в глаза, не моргая. Его очи снова стали красными. Как там говорила Шиза? "Если демон испытывает сильные эмоции, его глаза могут это выдать. Но это не показатель, потому что демоны соблазна легко манипулируют всеми доступными эмоциями..." Вот и сейчас я не знала, что в действительности испытывает демон. 

\- Такие слова - и от кого? От тебя! Умеешь ты удивить. Ты случайно в прошлой жизни не был аристократом? Нет? А может, ты беглый принц, скрывающий свою личность? - я так увлеклась своими фантазиями, что перестала замечать всё вокруг. А зря. 

Данталиан побледнел, услышав слова помощника. Это был уже второй раз, когда Викейл оказывался так близко к истине. Данта даже подумал, что этот демон что-то знает и, возможно, его кто-то подослал шпионить за ним. Но, посмотрев в невинные глаза помощника, демон успокоился. Нет, этот парень определённо не может являться доносчиком. Так, пора заканчивать этот цирк.

\- Ну что, выпьем? - Данталиан подошёл ко мне поближе. 

\- Смотри, если это всё-таки окажется твой злодейский план по спаиванию меня-любимого, завтра тебе мало не покажется. 

\- Договорились, - ухмыльнулся он и чокнулся со мной. Только я собиралась сделать глоток, как в дверь позвонили. Данта нахмурился и со словами: "Я сейчас", пошёл смотреть кто явился. Пожав плечами, я быстро взяла его стакан и высыпала туда снотворное. Размешав вилкой, я удостоверилась, что лекарство растворилась без остатка, вернула стакан на место и сделала пофигистичное лицо. А что такого? Я лично не обещала, что не буду делать гадость ему, пусть я его и простила. Пока Данта не пришел, я решила без него выпить, но запах вина показался мне странным. 

" _Это тимьян так пахнет. Люди его используют, как болеутоляющее и успокаивающее средство..._ " - подсказал мне мой внутренний учитель. 

А-а-а, ну, всё нормально. Можно пить.

"...а на демонов он действует как афродизиак", - продолжила Шиза. 

Фу-у-у! Я выплюнула вино и начала откашливаться. Что за фигня?! Я не слышала, чтобы в вино добавляли это растение. Или это такой странный вид вина? Ага, и естественно демон не читал, что купил. Слабо верится. Подождите-ка... Я снова взяла его бокал и понюхала. А у него ничем не пахнет... Вот же гад! Он, видимо, подмешал мне эту гадость в вино, пока я не видела. Значит, не одна я решила напакостить сегодня. Но... афродизиак? Зачем ему это? И главное, что теперь делать? Вина в бутылке больше нет, поэтому заменить свой бокал нельзя. Значит, чтобы не вызвать подозрения, мне придётся выпить собственное снотворное. Н-да, в этом случае уместна для меня с напарником поговорка: не рой яму другому - сам в неё попадешь. Блин, Данта возвращается. Я быстро поменяла бокалы местами. 

\- Ну и кто это был? - сразу увидев демона, я накинулась на него с расспросами.

\- Да никто. Работник гостиницы. Спрашивал, будем ли мы продлевать номер. Пришлось искать деньги. Вот и задержался. А ты, смотрю, без меня не пил. 

\- Ну да? А надо было без тебя? Извини, я не знал. Сейчас это исправим, - одним глотком я осушила стакан. Всё это время я внимательно следила за его реакцией. Когда вино было выпито, он на секунду злорадно усмехнулся. Тут же спохватившись, он вернул себе безмятежное выражение лица, но было поздно. Я уже заметила, но виду не подала. 

Вслед за мной, Данта так же выпил своё вино. После этого он сел на своё место и занялся закусками, время от времени бросая на меня внимательный взгляд. 

Спустя несколько минут я поняла, что лекарство начало действовать, и, видимо, не только моё. Ух, весёлая ночка, однако, ожидает меня!


	7. Не трави демона афродизиаком- сам эту отраву выпьешь

Демон покраснел и часто задышал, а я тем временем уже чуть ли не носом клевала. Непонимающе посмотрев на меня, а потом вниз на себя, напарник надел маску невозмутимости. Кажется, у кое-кого появился холмик между ног. А у меня... глаза закрываются, вот что у меня. Надо быстрее запереться где-нибудь, пока напарник не сложил два плюс два и не понял кому достался афродизиак. Сказав: "Извини, мне надо отлить", - я, еле шевеля ноги, дошла до туалета. Завалившись на пол, облокотилась о дверь и из последних сил смогла дотянуться до замка. Всё, приплыли. Если сейчас Данталиан вломится... я не смогу дать ему достойный отпор и меня... изнасилуют. Господи... нет, не так. Повелитель Демонов, не дай ему обесчестить меня. К чёрту. 

Пока девушка находилась на грани между сном и явью, Данта понюхал свой бокал и чертыхнулся. Неужели помощник смог разгадать его план? Но когда? ... Работник! Когда он расплачивался, у Викейла хватило бы времени, чтобы подменить бокал. И даже больше. Демон взял стакан напарника и попробовал его содержимое, немного оставшееся на дне. Как он и подозревал - снотворное. Фрагменты головоломки сложились воедино. Каждому демону пришлось отпить своего же яду. Так... что-то долго его помощник находится в туалете. Надо бы проверить. Данталиан встал и тут же сел. Возбуждение захватывало его с головой. И главное под рукой нет того, с кем бы он смог расслабиться. Или... почти нет. Один субъект находится в нескольких метрах от него в невменяемом состоянии. Но делать это с парнем... лучше убейте. А вот если выкачать из демона энергию... то можно сильно облегчить себе жизнь. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, демон предпринял ещё одну попытку добраться до двери, за которой скрывался его помощник. Ему это удалось... ползком. 

\- Ну, Викейл, ты мне отплатишь за это с процентами! - шипел он, ударяя по двери. - Слышишь меня, помощник! Живо открой дверь и с достоинством прими своё наказание. Не будь демоном! 

\- От де-е-мо-на и слы-шшшу, - постоянно зевая, ответили ему с той стороны. 

\- Ах так? Ну берегись. Я всё равно войду, хочешь ты того или нет, - кричал Данте, а в ответ - храп. Это последнее его и взбесило. 

Демон понимал, что он находится сейчас в не очень вменяемом состоянии. По этой причине он и заблокировал свои демонические силы на два часа, боясь вместе с дверью выломать все стены отеля (или весь район превратить в руины. Если демон не в духе - с ним лучше не шутить). Теперь он был не сильнее человека. Ну что же. Начнём выпускать пар. Лучшее средство от возбуждения - выброс адреналина (а я бы тебе посоветовала холодный душ. Авось и отвалится что-нибудь). Приняв более-менее вертикальное положение, демон принялся искать инструменты для взлома двери. 

Когда напарник ринулся на кухню, мне стал сниться сон: _я с Данталианом шла искать сундук с сокровищами. В поле нам преградил дорогу маленький ручей. Демон, как истинный джентльмен, хотел перенести меня на руках, но, пройдя половину пути, споткнулся о камень и упал на спину. Сверху на него легла я и не дожидаясь пререканий напарника, использовала его тело как трамплин, чтобы добраться до другого берега не намочив ноги..._

В реальности демон открыл нижнюю полку под раковиной на кухне и (случайность или нет, но...) труба в этот момент дала течь. Из-за слишком сильного давления в трубах, напор воды был такой силы, что струя воды ударила прямо в лицо напарника, сбив его с ног. Отплёвываясь, демон поспешил перекрыть воду. Одной рукой надавив на пробоину, второй он нашарил кран и повернул его. Встав, он с ужасом посмотрел на случившийся беспорядок: пол полностью был мокрым, некоторые кухонные принадлежности валялись на полу из-за того, что он при падении задел их. Теперь надо было искать половую тряпку. Но она... в туалете! Гнев на помощника нарастал в геометрической прогрессии. Но он и сам хорош. Зачем, спрашивается, нужно было отказываться от силы?! Теперь придётся искать что-то вместо тряпки у них в гардеробе. Да и переодеться не помешает. 

Сон продолжился: _мы с напарником сели под деревом. Он открыл свою походную сумку, чтобы переодеться, но внезапно ему на голову упал фиолетовый цветок. Демон взял его в руки, и со счастливой улыбкой воткнул мне его за ухо. Сказав, что мне идёт, Данта вернулся к опустошению сумки, но тут же выдернул руку: на указательном пальце выступила кровь. Облизав ранку, демон запустил в сумку вторую руку и достал булавку. Повертев её в руках, он отложил её в сторону и начал переодеваться. Когда он закончил, мы посмотрели на карту и начали искать место, отмеченное крестиком. Нашли. Достали из сумок лопаты и начали копать. Спустя минуту, еле дыша, мы вытащили на свет большой сундук, закрытый на замок. Встал вопрос: а где ключ? Продолжили раскопки. Луг стал похож на швейцарский сыр. Устав, мы присели на пень. Данталиан снял с головы кепку, и вдруг - из кепки выпало что-то железное. Приглядевшись, я хищно посмотрела на демона, взяла лопату, толкнула его в самую глубокую яму и начала закапывать. Он сам виноват: мы искали ключ хрен знает сколько, а он всё время находился на голове напарника! Пусть теперь прорывает выход наружу... Прорыл. Весь измазанный, он подошёл ко мне и... дальше я бежала, спасая свою жизнь от из ниоткуда возникших зомби и демона при полном параде - с рогами и хвостом._

Реальность: Данталиан нашёл нужную тряпку на верхней полке шкафа. Потянувшись за ней, вместе с белой майкой на него полетела другая одежда, придавив демона к полу. Погребённым под горой одежды, демон матерился как ни когда раньше. Откуда эта одежда? Он же столько не покупал. Бумс. На голову упал стеклянный цветок. Лоб напарника спас его от разбития, но вот кто спасёт самого демона от сотрясения мозга? Из глаз полетели искры. Схватившись за голову, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не заорать от боли. К чёрту гордость. Он разнесёт эту дверь к дьявольской бабушке.

Застонав, он схватил злополучную майку и хотел было вытащить из горы одежды штаны, чтобы переодеться, но вдруг... в пальцы что-то вцепилось, и после этого была такая райская (адская не может быть по смыслу) боль, будто ему их отрезали. Бегая по комнате и махая от боли руками он увидел, что покусилось на его пальцы, и... от неожиданности даже икнул. Какой дурак придумал купить мышеловку и затолкать в одежду (а кто знал, что твои грабли полезут в мои трусы?!)? Этот придурок разве не знает, что она опасна для жизни (вообще-то я и купила это специально для таких целей тебе, но такой подарочек ты слишком быстро обнаружил). Закусив до боли губу, Данталиан начал высвобождать из капкана свою конечность. Без содрогания на неё нельзя было смотреть. Регенерационная способность вернётся только через час. Ему бы сидеть на месте и ни куда больше не лезть, но душа требовала справедливости. Поэтому демон прямым ходом направился к злополучной двери и со всей силы пнул её. Тут же сверху ему на ногу упала деревянная фанера, неизвестно откуда отломленная. 

Но сейчас демона интересовала только его больная правая ступня (зато про боль в руке забыл). Теперь он прыгал по номеру на одной ноге, выкрикивая резкие эпитеты (не для детских ушей), предназначенные Викейлу. Случайно забредя на кухню, он забыл про воду на полу - поскользнулся и полетел навстречу с ножками стола. Мебель такую атаку выдержала, но тарелки, стоящие на краю, практически все упали на тело бедного напарника. Недоеденный салат пришёлся прямо в лицо несчастному демону. Теперь это был не крик, а мольба одному богу о скорейшей смерти помощника. 

Ползком добравшись обратно до шкафа, он вытер лицо первой попавшейся тряпкой и там же начал раздеваться. Переодевшись, он испытал потребность сходить в туалет. Перестав что-либо соображать, подойдя к двери, Данта повернул ручку и удивился, почему закрыто. Взяв на комоде связку ключей, он открыл дверь. Увидев на полу мирно спящего Викейла, демон посмотрел на ключ, и... его мозг полностью прояснился. Как он мог быть таким бараном? Почему сразу не вспомнил о ключах? От осмысления собственной тупости, Данталиан подошёл к стене и начал биться об неё головой. 

\- Чтобы ты! больше! никогда! не был! таким! легкомысленным! - ругал он сам себя.- Никогда! Даже если веришь безоговорочно! в свою! победу! 

Немного успокоившись, он с особой ненавистью обвёл взглядом каждую клеточку тела Викейла. Раньше только Данталиан мог похвастаться такими поступками (правда, сам демон их называл шутками), но сегодня, побывав в шкуре жертвы, он ещё раз осознал, что со своими прошлыми помощниками был слишком жесток. Как говорили его друзья: "На каждого хищника найдётся своя управа", и враги: "На каждого хищника найдётся свой хищник". 

Демон до последнего верил, что они имели в виду его отца, но судьба преподнесла вот такой вот нестандартный подарок. А ведь Данта хотел над помощником вдоволь поизмываться, но... он слишком устал для этого, поэтому подняв спящего на руки(девочки, мечты сбываются или... кошмары), он перенёс того на кровать, а сам уместился рядом. Раздев Вика и обняв его со спины, он начал прислушиваться к спокойному дыханию демона, попутно по капле черпая его энергию. Сегодняшняя ночь чуть ли не полностью истощила его резерв. Сейчас все силы брошены на регенерацию, а так как голодной смертью он погибать не хотел, Данталиан подумывал собрать нужную энергию вместе с кровью. Либо... есть ещё один вариант. Самый безрассудный, по его мнению. Через поцелуй можно быстро восполнить баланс. Но... лучше голодная смерть, чем это. Поэтому Данталиан лишь сильнее прижался к помощнику, подключившись сразу к нескольким его каналам. Подумаешь, проснётся помощник завтра с головной болью. Это ещё самое малое из того, что он запланировал с ним сделать в скором времени.

***

Мамочки. Не хочу открывать глаза. И без того было такое чувство, словно в моей черепной коробке завёлся маленький злобный дятел. Он ежесекундно стучал в одну точку. Тук-тук, тук-тук... тук-тук. И так до бесконечности. Болит до жути. Хочу таблетку от головной боли.

 _"Не поможет. Твой недуг имеет неестественную причину: у тебя забрали слишком много энергии",_ \- сочувственным тоном сказала Шиза. 

Как это, неестественную? Кто посмел забрать мою энергию? Ой... даже думать больно. 

_"А ты открой глаза и сама всё поймёшь"_ , - с ехидством прокомментировала она. 

Что-то не понравился мне её тон. И какая-то мысль убегала от меня. Но вот я поймала её... и глаза мгновенно открылись. Да, ощущения меня не обманули. Я действительно лежала на кровати... голой. Только одеяло скрывало мою наготу. Поворачиваю голову - и сдерживаю язык за зубами, чтобы не начать публично материться и не разбудить лихо (пока оно тихо). Мой напарник тоже изображал из себя нудиста. 

Так, делаем выводы: мы с ним находимся в одной кровати... голые, укрытые одним одеялом, и в завершение всего... у меня кто-то выкачал всю энергию. Неужели он сделал _это_ со _мной_?! Но я ничего странного не чувствую. Задница не болит, или у демонов этот процесс происходит по-другому? Нет, Шиза говорит, как у людей. Значит... я была _сверху_?! О да! Я могуч. Моё тело без контроля мозга решило развеяться: открыло дверь, схватило Данталиана и... брр. Нет, такая версия даже в Аду вместо пыток не принялась бы. Или такой вид пыток появится после моей осечки? Но, правда, что произошло ночью?! Почему одежда валяется на полу, а мой подарочек в разобранном виде лежит на столе?.. 

Идём дальше. Точнее ползём до ближайших трусов со штанами. Я бы взяла одеяло, но морально не готова к бегающему в чём мать родила напарнику. Пусть спит, пока я обследую сложившуюся обстановку. А что с кухней? Демон решил устроить вселенский потоп? А Ноев ковчег он пробовал построить из деревянных обломков? 

На этом странности пока закончились. Теперь возник вопрос: будить иль не будить напарника? С одной стороны, я хочу получить ответы на свои вопросы, с другой... страшноватенько как-то. Ну не убьёт же он меня (ага, не убьет. А по чьей вине я сейчас в теле демона? Или у него принцип - один раз не считается?). 

Забываем про страх и идём будить демона по-спартански. Нет, не водой. Мне ещё на этой кровати потом спать. А вот битьё ложкой по ведру мне больше по душе. Но... эффекта никакого это не оказало: Данталиан только перевернулся на другой бог и продолжил спать. Ладно, план Б: завожу будильник и прикладываю ему к уху. Гром стоял такой, что я боялась оглохнуть. Голова сильнее заболела, и мне пришлось скорее выключать его. Этот тип просыпаться собирается вообще? 

\- Вик, хватит меня мучить. Я уже не спал, когда ты здесь на корячках ползал. Пожалей мои нервы. Ты мне вчера их и так достаточно подпортил, - испугал меня голос демона. 

\- А что было вчера? - затаила я дыхание. Сейчас мы узнаем правду из первых уст. Данталиан открыл глаза и сел. 

\- Мы занимались любовью, - хрясь. Я сильно сжала руку, раздавив будильник. 

Демон, посмотрев на мой ошалевший взгляд, смилостивился (кажется, он по немного исправляется. Вот как моя персона действует на шизанутых демонов). - Ладно. Между нами ничего не было. А весь этот беспорядок случился по твоей вине.

Напарник вкратце рассказал о сегодняшней ночи, умолчав только о самых эпичных моментах, миске с салатом и бездумным отказом силы на несколько часов. По его словам, он потратил все свои силы на регенерацию. Поэтому пришлось воспользоваться моей энергией. 

\- И как ты собираешься убирать всё это? - показала я пальцем на кухню. 

\- Вот так, - он щёлкнул пальцем - и весь беспорядок мгновенно исчез. Вещи оказались аккуратно сложенными в шкафу, а вода испарилась. Мне не надо было проявлять удивление, но это оказалось крайне трудно сделать. 

\- Поговорим? - улыбнулся он. 

\- С радостью, только сначала оденься, - швырнула я в его сторону одежду и пошла ставить чайник. Вид голого мужчины меня напрягал.


	8. Подарочек со смыслом

_\- Данта, а Данта...ты гей?!_

_-_ Викейл!!! _\- заорал напарник и минут тридцать поливал меня отборным матом, а в конце добавил, что он больше по девушкам._

_\- Понятно. Значит, би..._

_Спустя час, чтобы скрыть кратер, возникший по милости озлобленного демона, который не рассчитал силы и у которого обнаружилось косоглазие на оба глаза, на землю был послан Тунгусский метеорит.  
_

Я вдохнула аромат наивкуснейшего чая, успокаивая свои нервы. Напротив меня так же наслаждался сим напитком мой напарник. Сделав глоток, демон неосознанно улыбнулся. 

\- Вкусно. Давно я не пил такой отличный чай. Ради этого я готов тебя терпеть всю свою долгую жизнь. 

Услышав это, я чуть не поперхнулась. Дежавю. Уже второму чело... то есть, демо... короче, второму живому существу нравится, как я варю разные напитки. Может, у меня и правда талант? Я сама сделала глоток и поняла, что особой разницы от того чая, который я делала раньше, когда была жива, нет. Значит, автоматизм тела отпадает сразу. Будем считать это моими природными способностями, либо откровением после смерти.

\- Ты об этом хотел поговорить? Обсудить мои способности варения чая? 

\- Нет, - отрицательно покачал он головой и поставил наполовину наполненную кружку на стол. Сделав какие-то движения руками в воздухе, он материализовал в правой руке синюю папку. Как же трудно делать лицо кирпичом перед такими чудесами. А Данта, будто интуитивно почувствовав мой безграничный интерес, ухмыльнулся и подул на папку. Тут же она превратилась в красивую, величину с ладонь, синюю бабочку. Всё, маска робота слетела к чёрту и я с открытым ртом провожала полёт бабочки. 

_"Теперь можешь не скрывать восторга: среди демонов изоморфы - большая редкость"_ , - пояснила Шиза. 

"Изо... Кто?!" - переспросила мысленно я, не прекращая восхищаться увиденным. 

_"Изоморфы способны преобразовывать неживое в живое и наоборот. Но одно такое превращение требует много энергии",_ \- последовал ответ.

Ага. Я даже догадываюсь откуда она у него взялась! Вот паразит. Другого наиболее подходящего слова не найти. Хотя... я не прочь ещё раз увидеть такие удивительные вещи, но не за счёт _меня_! 

А бабочка продолжала порхать по всей комнате, пока не опустилась рядом с моей рукой. Приятный ветерок прошёлся по моей кисти. 

\- Красивая, - улыбнулась я и потянулась к ней. Мне было интересно, смогу ли я коснуться её или она улетит. А может, и превратится во что-то другое? Но я зря боялась неудачи. Бабочка, к моему удивлению, сама подползла ко мне и полезла на ладонь. Её маленькие лапки приятно щекотали мою кожу. А потом... бабочка вдруг засветилась и вместо неё на кисти остался какой-то маленький синий цветок, не уступающий по красоте бабочке. Вот что я вначале подумала, но когда второй рукой хотела взять маленькую прелесть и понюхать, то пальцы наткнулись на кожу. Не понял! Я начала усиленно тереть ладонью рисунок. Цветок не исчез. Это... это... это же... 

\- Татуировка-а-а-а, - завизжала я и с бешенством посмотрела на демона. - Сведи это... немедленно! 

Мне кажется, или взгляд демона на мгновение остановился на моей кисти, и, увидев рисунок, он облегчённо вздохнул, сделав довольную мину? А если не кажется, то... что это значит?! 

\- Ну же! - вытянула я руку перед его лицом и сжала её в кулак. 

\- Не хочу, - ухмыльнулся Данта, невозмутимо глядя на мои терзания и спокойно продолжая пить свой чай (хоть бы ты подавился, изверг!). 

\- Тебе он к лицу, - ага, ага. Только ты забыл начало фразы: "Подлецу всё к лицу". Ой, блин. Сама себя раскритиковала. Ладно. Зайдём с другого бока. 

\- Данталион. Насколько я помню, такие татуировки делаются долго, но ещё дольше надо времени, чтобы прошла боль и опухоль. Будет казаться странным, если завтра я появлюсь на работе с этим... - потрясла я кистью. - В то время как позавчера этого не было. 

Напарник сделал вид, что призадумался. 

\- В твоих словах есть доля правды, - подтвердил он мои подозрения. - Хорошо. Пусть будет по-твоему, - не верю. Неужели мне удалось уговорить его? Требую медаль за смекалку! Кажется, моя челюсть снова пошла вниз на потеху напарника. 

Данта махнул рукой - и вместо татуировки на моей руке появился чёрный верёвочный браслет со вставленными в него синими камешками. Интересное плетение. Никогда такого не видела. С одной стороны, кажется простым, но с другой... если приглянуться, то понимаешь, что ничего простого в нём нет. 

\- И в честь чего мне такой подарок? - не верила я в его щедрость и правильно делала. 

\- Это не подарок, - он сложил руки на груди и пристально посмотрел на меня. Его взгляд был слишком тяжёлым. Таким он впервые показался передо мной. Но это длилось недолго. Практически через секунду он снова издевательски улыбался мне. - Я ничего не делаю просто так, - и в заключение он подмигнул мне. 

После этих слов и особенно его подмигивания... подозрения в сто крат возросли. Больше эта безделушка не казалась мне такой уж и безобидной, а даже и чуть-чуть опасной. Где ближайшие ножницы? Вроде в шкафу завалялась пилочка для ногтей, купленная мной для напарника, а то мне надоело, что в момент бешенства его ногтям позавидовал бы сам Фредди Крюгер (Ятагана, извините, в тот момент под рукой не было). 

\- Снять не получится - только вместе с рукой, - как бы между прочим сообщил Данта и одним глотком допил оставшийся чай. Щёлкнув пальцем, я снова почувствовала, как что-то ползает по моей кисти: бабочка сидела на том же месте, будто и не исчезала никуда, и опять она начала светиться, но теперь вместо насекомого появилась та злополучная синяя папка. 

\- Ознакомься. В ней находится вся информация о нашем клиенте, которую мне удалось собрать за всё время, что я был с ним. 

\- В постели? - невинно спросила я, и все стаканы, находящиеся на столе, покрылись трещинами (эй. Между прочим, это местная утварь. Сам будешь платить из собственного кармана. Всё равно денег у нас немерено. Может, работники отеля это заметят и решат ограбить тебя. Я лично посмотрела бы, как... бедные люди от ужаса летать научатся, прыгая с десятого этажа). М-да. Повторюсь: с демоном шутки плохи. Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, я взяла папку и огородилась ей от напарника. Только это мало чем помогло. Его кроваво-красные глаза будто прожигали бумагу насквозь. Немного успокоившись, я принялась за чтение: 

_...Объект - Мирослав Дмитрий Юрьевич. Питает слабость к кофе и смазливому (какому?!) личику. Злоупотребляет своей властью, вступал неоднократно в интимную связь с мужчинами. Имеет подпольный завод, где содержатся иммигранты не по своей воле. Кроме основного бизнеса, он занимается контрабандой одежды и нового наркотика J1.Через неделю в город привезут новую партию товара...._

А дальше, по мере чтения, я всё больше и больше округляла глаза. Каким местом этот демон думает (нет, не подсказывайте. Сама догадываюсь)?! 

\- Ты, верно, шутишь? - с надеждой спросила я, но Данталион по-прежнему немигающие серьёзно смотрел на меня. И тут я сорвалась. - Я не смогу! Это слишком! Он же быстро раскусит мою ложь! 

\- Нет. Не раскусит. Его психика изучена мною вдоль и поперёк. Я знаю, что он сделает, а также, чего стоит опасаться (и чего же?! Давай говори). Не зря же я подослал тебя к нему. Ты гарант нашей победы. Но я даже не ожидал, что ты так быстро сможешь заинтересовать нашего объекта (убью! Вас обоих). По моим данным, обычно проходило недели две, прежде чем он показывал новым работникам свои зубы (какие зубы? О чём ты? А-а-а. Ты про его ненормальное увлечение. Всё, вопросов нет). Готовься. Через неделю мы начнём действовать и вернёмся домой. 

\- Скорее бы, - мечтательно улыбнулась я, а потом опомнилась, ведь дом находится в Аду. Однако зайти бы ненадолго в паспортный стол и сменить место прописки. Так, Виктория, ты снова слишком много думаешь. Во-первых, у тебя нет паспорта(хм. А чем в преисподней пользуются? У них же должна быть какая-то бумажка с удостоверением личности). Во-вторых, даже если бы он и был, для этого мира ты мертва (точнее, паспорт остался рядом с твоим мёртвым телом в сумочке), а работники стола явно не поверят в твою историю о смене пола и места жительства. Ну а в-третьих, в Аду тебя ждёт одно лохматое чудовище и один демон, который обязательно станет смертником, если забудет покормить Глоу.

Данталион внимательно следил, как выражение моего лица менялось. В конце он нахмурил брови, молча встал из-за стола и сел на диван. Вот что опять не так? Украдкой бросая взгляд на напарника, я принялась убирать стаканы со стола, которые прямым рейсом полетели в мусорное ведро. Да вот только до ведра моя кружка не долетела. На полпути она как (хотя почему как?!) по волшебству остановилась и, грохнувшись на пол, вдребезги разбилась. 

\- _Данта!_ \- заорала я и повернулась туда, где должен был находиться демон. Диван оказался пустым. Не успела я додумать, как мой телефон зазвонил. 

\- Да, - не глядя на дисплей, ответила я. 

\- Я пошёл прогуляться, а заодно пополню энергию. Вернусь вечером. Не забудь приготовить что-нибудь вкусное, - до скрипа в зубах весёлым голосом сказал напарник и, не дожидаясь от меня ответа, отключился. Осторожно положив телефон в карман, я глубоко вздохнула. Но злость от этого не утихла. Она на правах хозяина прочно засела у меня в сердце. С каких пор я у демона вместо домработницы (нет. Скорее, мальчик на побегушках)? Ему голубая кровь мозг затуманила? Так он вроде обычный демон... который общается с принцем тьмы. Видимо, от него этого нахватался. И как отомстить? Мысль о том, чтобы оставить эту выходку безнаказанной, даже не посетила меня. А нет, уже посетила и была принята на ура. Ведь Данта явно будет искать подвох во всём... что увидит. 

\- И чтобы мне такое приготовить? - потёрла я ладони друг о друга и с ухмылкой посмотрела на холодильник. Открыв его, я быстро прошлась взглядом по полкам, пока не наткнулась на несколько интересных ингредиентов. О да, _ужин_ однозначно удастся.


	9. Даже демоны испытывают стыд

Объявление в газете:<<Продаётся очень экзотическое животное. Звонить по этому номеру-8хх-хх>>.   
-Алло. Данталион слушает... Нет, ни каких животных я не продаю.   
Спустя тридцать секунд.   
-Алло... Нет, животных я не продаю.   
Спустя ещё двадцать секунд.   
-Да... Сожалею, но вы ошиблись номером... Всё правильно, это мой номер, но ни каких животных я не продаю.   
Спустя столько же:   
-Да... Какой нафиг крокодил?! Вы обезумели?! Нет, пираний у меня тоже нет. А змей тем более... Где вы говорите взяли мой номер? Всё понятно, спасибо... Да, я вам обязательно перезвоню, даже если заведу хоть тараканов.   
Сбросив вызов, Данталион по памяти набрал номер.   
-Алло. Зоопарк. Вам случайно никакого экзотического животного не надо? Да, у меня есть один очень редкий вид, могу даже сказать ВЫМИРАЮЩИЙ... Спасибо, завтра с вами свяжусь.   
Заходит Виктория. Видит на диване улыбающегося напарника. Не к добру.   
-А вот и моё вымирающее экзотическое животное пришло,- расслаблено сказал он.   
-Я вроде ничего про вымирающего не говор... - заткнулась она на полуслове, когда поняла, что проговорилась. А демон, не торопясь, встал, взял со стола молоток для отбивания мяса и с улыбкой маньяка пошёл на своего помощника.   
-А сейчас мы займёмся твоим вымиранием,- улыбнулся Данта и одним шагом преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. Убийство придатворил очередной звонок на мобильный телефон напарника.   
-Алло... Какой б... ь вашу интим не предлагать.?! Викейл! Лучше скажи сразу, кому ты ещё дал мой номер? Стой! Куда побежал?! Викейл!!!   
А что сразу я? По-моему проще было спросить, под какое объявление я этот самый номер не давала.   
Очередной звонок:   
-Да... Какая свадьба?! Для однополых людей?!...ВИКЕЙЛ!!!   
Чтобы спасти мир от очередного Тунгусского метеорита, впервые в истории демон заблокировал свои силы и нанял киллера. К сожалению, наёмник не смог совершить убийство и спустя час его обнаружили полицейские в церкви. Человек, преклонив колени, сидел напротив иконы, сжимая в руке крест. Никто не смог добиться от него внятного ответа, но, по словам врачей, человек испытал сильнейший страх. На суде он признался во всех преступлениях и просил у судьи только одного - аудиенцию со священником. Их разговор держался строго в секрете. Наёмника приговорили к семи годам условного заключения, но за хорошее поведение его выпустили досрочно. Теперь его зовут отцом Алексей и он служит в той церкви, где его схватили. 

Демон, как и обещал, явился вечером, а если быть точнее, то где-то к восьми часам его величество Данталион почтил меня своим до боли довольным видом. Его прям всего распирало (жаль не упирало). Даже невооружённым взглядом было видно, как он весело провёл время. Признать, сначала я опешила, когда, открывая дверь, в коридор буквально ввалилось это чудовище, мечтательно улыбаясь в свои 32 норм (а может и намного больше. Я могу поклясться, что когда он бывает не в духе, его зубам позавидовала бы даже пиранья).   
-Данта - слезь с меня! Я тебе не стенка,- пыталась оттолкнуть его я, но проще бульдозер пальцем сдвинуть, чем этого несносного демона.   
Кажись, мои слова произвели с точностью да обратный эффект. Вместо того чтобы встать и пройти хотя бы до дивана, он ещё больше перенёс свою массу на меня и даже... О Боже!- крепко обнял за талию. Мои глаза грозились вылезти из орбит, а нижняя челюсть поменять законное место жительство в сторону пола.   
-Данта! Блин твою дивизию, что ты себе позволяешь?! Иди обнимай так свою девушку (а с таких характером она у него есть?) или любовницу (точнее любовниц. Их - то у него немеренно). Дьявол, где ты успел потерять последние мозги (в том смысле, что Данта потерял, а не этот рогатый дяденька. К нему у меня претензий ПОКА нет. Вот если бы он был отцом этого оболтуса, то тогда да - я бы провела воспитательную беседу и собрала родительское собрание.)?! Эй, ты вообще меня слышишь?! А - у-у!   
<<Можешь даже не стараться. У него пьяный энергетический криз>> \- сказала Шиза каким-то обречённым голосом.   
Расшифруй.   
<<Пьяный энергетический криз сходен с опьянением у людей, когда они перепивают алкоголь. Может возникать по нескольким причинам. Первая и наиболее частая - Демоны питались из нескольких источников за короткий промежуток времени, что привело к смещению энергии и большому выбросу. Это тоже самое, когда люди пьют разные алкогольные напитки. Пьянеешь быстрее, но и похмелье протекает тяжелее, особенно у высших демонов. Вторую причину проще объяснить людским языком: от водки быстрее пьянеешь, чем от пива. Вот так и энергия может оказаться слишком калорийной для демонов. У него, похоже, именно этот случай. Не волнуйся, очень скоро он протрезвеет, а завтра кое-кому будет очень несладко>>\- объяснила она и последние слова Шиза сказала таким зловещим тоном, что я невольно посочувствовала напарнику и ещё раз удостоверилась в наличие разума у своего <<тайного>>голоса.   
Её слова подтвердились спустя минут пять, когда бесконечно блуждающий взгляд демона сфокусировался в одной точке, а именно на моём хвосте. Да, да - у меня снова появилась эта конечность и вот проблема... я не знаю, как это убрать, точнее не помню, как раньше проделала такую махинацию. Вроде просто захотела, чтобы хвост исчез, тогда... почему сейчас это не помогает? Мы вместе уставились на то, как хвост вертелся туда-сюда, совершенно не слушая моих команд, а их было немало. Вот их краткий перечень:   
Замри-3 раза   
Умри-1 раз   
Хватит вертеться-2 раза   
Исчезни-30 раз   
И самое смешное, что Данта принял эти команды на свой счёт. Видимо, я поторопилась с его трезвостью. Было смешно наблюдать, как он исполняет команду<<Умри>> или <<Исчезни>>.На первую демон разлёгся на полу и не подавал признаков жизни, на вторую - садился и закрывал лицо руками. Невольно моя рука полезла в карман за телефоном, дабы запечатлеть это восьмое чудо света. Надо бы узнать, работают ли мобильники в Аду. Очень хочется поделиться этой сенсацией века с Астаротом и Ваалом. Пусть заценят. Я придумала отличный способ отомстить ему за свою смерть. Надо всего лишь показать эту запись всем демонам, как репутация напарника полностью упадёт ниже плинтуса.   
<<Это мало кого удивит, а если и удивит, таким свою репутацию не испортить>> \- обломала меня Шиза. Протесту-ю-ю. Почему все мои планы накрывается медным тазом?! Такое чувство, что неудачи преследуют меня даже после смерти. А демону вообще крышу снесло. А как назвать то, что Данта лежит на спине и как маленький котёнок, играет с моим хвостом, словно с клубом шерсти. Явно, наверху кто-то перепутал их линии судьбы. Засунули душу не в то тело. Вот бедным демон и мучается. Наверное, по этой причине у него такой скверный характер.   
Всё, моё терпение с треском лопнуло, когда этот олух засунул мой хвост себе в рот и начал надкусывать. Резко выдернув свою обкусанную конечность, пошла на кухню. Данталион на четвереньки следовал за мной. Пока он тёрся об мои ноги, мурлыча (ага, мурлыча. Помните, как в школе, когда учитель что-нибудь писал на доске, иногда раздавался противный писк. Именно на это было похоже демонское мурлыканье), я быстро набрала воду в стакан и скинула в него снотворное (но знаете, как у меня руки тряслись. Так и хотелось насыпать полную кружку цианида. И всё из-за этого адского мурлыканья!!!). Протянув кружку демону, подождала, когда он полностью её осушит (бедненький. Ни как уже сушняк начался), пошла к кровати. Данталион тут же, как кошка, на неё запрыгнул и лёг. Не прошло и минуты, как он закрыл глаза и заснул. Только теперь я смогла нормально вздохнуть.   
Это хорошо я придумала со снотворным. Не пришлось и дальше мучиться с пьяным демоном. Возможно, завтра он мне даже спасибо за это скажет, но пусть не обольщается. Я старалась только ради себя, хотя ему об этом знать не обязательно.   
Сегодняшний день явно был слишком насыщенным. Не хотелось ни о чём думать, только закрыть глаза, как мой напарник, и так же безмятежно поспать. И откуда вдруг взялась такая усталость? 

Данталион 

Данталион проснулся глубоко ночью. Сегодняшний день он помнил смутно, а вспоминать подробности немного болезненно. Нарастающий гул в голове мешал это сделать. Первое, что бросилось в глаза - кто-то укрыл его. А так, как в номере должен быть только один демон, в его заботу верилось с трудом. Но факт остаётся фактом. Его не только укрыли и уложили в кровать, но и дали снотворное, чтобы уменьшить пагубное воздействие пьяного энергетического криза (во блин. Почему мне этого раньше ни кто не сказал? Так это что... я и вправду ему помогла? Приплыли). Демон и сам не знал, как он смог наткнуться на такую девушку. Вначале всё протекало как обычно. Энергия чужого тела передавалась ему, а когда он понял, что что-то не так, было уже поздно. Ему пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы дойти до отеля, оставаясь в своём уме. Страшно даже представить, что он вытворял перед своим помощником. Кстати, а где он?   
Викейл обнаружился на диване. Укутавшись в одеяло, словно кокон, его голова оставалась единственной не укрытой областью. Светлые волосы торчали во все стороны, делая его похожим на маленького вредного ёжика. Данталион усмехнулся от такого сравнения, но резко замолчал и испугался, когда помощник вдруг сел, развернул одеяло до пояса, и снова лёг. Майка была сильно задрана, оголяя тело. Демону даже пришлось встряхнуть себя. Не хватало ещё наброситься на него. В нём же нет ни чего. Да, может он и красивее, чем некоторые демоны, но это не повод изменить своим принципам, особенно ради того, с кем ему суждено работать ещё очень и очень долго. Служебный роман может плохо повлиять на их совместные миссии (ага. Плохо. Бери выше. Миссий вообще не будет, потому что их некому будет давать. Да мы же друг друга поубиваем и пол Ада ещё в свои разборки втянем).   
Данталион не без усилий отвернулся от помощника. Сейчас ему нужно было утолить материальный голод в виде нормальной человеческой пищи, а не духовную энергию. Это был один из побочных эффектов пьяного криза. Демон ни на секунду не сомневался, что его помощник проявил чудеса кулинарии и что-нибудь приготовил специально для него, но когда он зашёл на кухню, его уверенность не то, чтобы пошатнулась - она полностью испарилась, оставив после себя неприятное щемящее чувство. На столе лежало мясо по-французски с салатом зимним, уже заправленный сметаной. Рядом с салатом стояла баночка со сметаной, малосольные огурцы и тарелки на две персоны.   
<<И он думает, что я куплюсь? Спорим, Вик какую-нибудь гадость засунул внутрь. Иначе почему ни чего не тронуто. Я больше так легко не попадусь в его ловушку. Вот пусть сначала сам это поест, а потом посмотрим кто кого перехитрит. А пока можно и что-нибудь взять из холодильника>> \- логически подумал Данта и быстрее прошёл мимо стола, дабы не искушать себя. Это уже второй раз, когда он отказывает себе в приятном. Надо что-то с этим делать.   
Но мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Холодильник был полностью пуст, за исключением маленькой баночки томатной пасты и тюбика горчицы. Демон повторно закрыл и открыл дверь, надеясь, что еда появится сама. В конце ему пришлось смириться со своей участью. Викейл смог предугадать его следующий шаг. Не многие могут переиграть высшего демона на его собственном поле. Это заслуживает уважение. Но... к чёрту всё! Данталион был слишком голоден, чтобы думать о чём-то постороннем. Раз выбора нет, он повернулся. Сейчас вся еда на столе было похоже на одну большую мышеловку. Сможешь вовремя остановиться - выживешь, а если нет... мышеловка прихлопнет тебя.   
Осторожно присев на стул и пододвинув к себе поближе салат, взял чайную ложку <<зимнего>> и прежде чем взять это в рот, долго и тщательно осматривал его на посторонние предметы. Попробовав кончиком языка - прислушался к своим ощущениям. Ничего. Выбросив из головы все плохие мысли, дабы не передумать - он одним махом проглотил ложку салата и снова начал ждать. Реакции не было ни какой. Салат, по его мнению, получился чуть соленоват, чем надо, но это легко было исправить добавлением ещё сметаны. Следующую ложку Данталион проглотил более уверенно, а потом он и сам не заметил, как начал есть и мясо, и картошку, закусывая огурцами. Остановился он только тогда, когда полностью наполнил желудок. От всего осталось по четверти. Когда голод был утолён, все чувства и мысли, которые он подавлял, с новой силой дали о себе знать. Теперь он понял, что это было за щемящее и неприятное чувство. Стыд. Это был банальный стыд. Викейл снова переиграл его. Он с самого начала знал, что Данте будет ко всему относиться крайне подозрительно, потому, что сам вогнал себя в такую ситуацию. Не надо было сбегать, оставляя помощника самому разбираться во всём. А ведь это его первое задание. Даже он сам держался куда хуже в свой первый раз. Чтобы хоть как-то заглушить чувства вины, он убрал всю еду в холодильник и встал возле дивана. Но то, что он увидел, снова усилили все неприятные чувства. Один из камешков на браслета помощника был голубым. Это означало, что артефакт был активирован и совсем недавно состоялась передача энергии. Первая передача всегда протекает с сильной слабостью для носителя. Вот и объяснение, почему еда оставалось не тронутой, а накрыто было на двоих. Викейл просто не смог дойти. И во всём виноват только он один. Но неожиданности на этом не закончились. Артефакт был не полным. Данта надеялся, что тогда ему просто это показалось, но нет. Всё именно так и было. Всё страннее и страннее. Нужно будет разобраться с этим как можно скорее.   
Решив держаться от помощника подальше до конца назначенного срока, дабы привести своим мысли и чувства в порядок, демон лёг спать.


	10. Напарник плюс шеф равняется стресс мозга

Утром меня разбудил звонок будильника. И я снова помню, что его вечером не заводила. Да даже если бы и завела, то точно в нашем номере будильника не наблюдалось, но вот он... большой и чёрный, стоит на полу не умолкая ни на минуту, радуя своим видом моё недовольное лицо. Нажав кнопку, глубоко вздохнула и потянулась. Надеюсь, сегодня мой день не будет таким же радостным, как утро. Кстати, о радости жизни... как там мой напарничек поживает? У него же отходняк уже должен был начаться. Мгновенно забываю про сон (к чёрту его, когда можно увидеть страдания демона), ногами взбираюсь на диван и смотрю на пустую застеленную кровать. Э-э-э... а где мой демон? Это что ещё за облом? Он же с похмелья мучиться должен (А-а-у!!! Высшие силы. Где вы все? Требую вселенской справедливости)? А может Данталион просто в туалете сидит безвылазно. Стоп, так это что... я в туалет тогда не попаду?! Но... я ХОЧУ! Даже не знаю что сильнее - Данту в туалете или самой к белому другу. Да что я здесь сижу и думаю (прям как девица из сказок). Надо быстрее разведать обстановку. Скидываю с себя покрывало и бегу к заветной двери попутно отмечая, что вчерашняя проблема<<хвост>> без следа исчезла. Без стука вхожу, не успев даже нос заткнуть и... ничего. В туалете тоже никого. Удивление сменилось недоумением. Куда напарник мог деться? Не понимаю. Быстро сделав все дела, начинаю осматривать комнату на наличие одного болеющего с похмелья демона. Пусто, только в холодильнике я заметила, что мою кулинарию кое-кто не слабо попробовал (ага. Попробовал. Помойму это я попробую, а он так нормально поел, плотненько). Вот неблагодарна пьяница (свинья по сравнению с демоном более благородным животным кажется), даже спасибо не сказал.  
Данталион такой эгоист, что зубы сводят. Видите ли, он думает, что я его помощник и должен всячески помогать ему, не задавая лишних вопросов. Вот только хоть ты тресни, а слова благодарности всё равно не получишь. Или этот будильник и есть эта самая благодарность? - ведь я точно помню, что не покупала его. А время то как быстро летит. Нужно ехать на работу. Быстрее позвонив в такси и собравшись, потянулась за сумкой, пока меня вдруг не осенило. А с какого фига я так тороплюсь? Меня там ничего, кроме домогательств со стороны е... ого извращенца не ждёт. Лишь из-за того, что Данта придумал такой гениальный (это сарказм) план, я должна слушаться его и делать то, что он скажет, пусть это мне и не нравится? А вот забью на всё и ни куда не пойду. Ага... так прям и забила. Как миленькая спустилась вниз и без лишних слов села в машину. Пришла я в себя только на своём рабочем месте. Тело снова взяло контроль над разумом и если раньше это было только в чрезвычайных ситуациях (а что вы так на меня смотрите. Туалет даже очень чрезвычайной ситуацией считается, особенно когда ты обзавёлся лишним половым органом), помогая мне разобраться со сложившейся проблемой, то теперь не понятно, что спровоцировало этот автоматизм. Не найдя разумной причины, устало облокотилась на кресле и закрыла лицо руками.  
<<И что всё это значит?>> \- снова мысленно спросила я у себя, но как ни странно, ответила Шиза:  
<<Ты не можешь ослушаться прямых приказов, если они не противоречат твоему особому положению>> \- сказала сочувственным тоном она. Приплыли. Ага, а под<<особым положением>> имели в виду моё превращение в демона. А ведь Астарот с Ваалом про это говорили и предупреждали. Жизнь кончена. Я личная собачонка своего убийцы. Кажется, опускаться ниже некуда.  
-Вениамин. Вас вызывает шеф,- подошла ко мне Екатерина Юрьевна. Когда она отошла, я громко и звучно чертыхнулась. Оказывается, есть куда ниже. Троица друзей сочувственно посмотрели на меня и пожелали:<<Удачи>>.Один из них даже сумел сунуть мне в руки свой талисман на счастья в виде маленькой миниатюрной дощечки с каким-то иероглифом. С чего бы такая забота?  
Постучав и дождавшись ответа, я вошла и... застыла. Скоро мне потребуется носить с собой дефибриллятор. Моё сердце, пусть и демонское, не выдержит такого шока. Мой напарник стоял рядом с директором ...с расстёгнутой рубашкой и тот держал свою руку на торсе Данталиона (мозг завис. Требуется срочная перезагрузка. Удалить ненужные файлы<<Да/Нет>>?). Их даже не потревожил мой приход. Дмитрий Юрьевич что-то тихо прошептал на ушко своему секретарю и тот кивнув, отошёл в сторонку и начал застёгивать пуговицы на чёрной рубашке. Я неотрывно следила за ними двумя, хоть это и было немного сложновато. Начальник, сев за свой стол, принялся перебирать какие-то бумаги, а когда у Данты осталась последняя пуговица, он резко поднял голову и посмотрел на меня не то что осуждающие, но будто я была повинна в чём-то. Неужели он хотел сделать ЭТО с ним? Да бога ради, хоть сейчас займитесь изучением запретных техник соблазнения. Так и быть, я не буду говорить тебе:<<Один раз считается>>или<<тебе идёт быть снизу >>. Не поймёт-добьёт. Даже стихами заговорила. В общем, я в отметку на его взгляд сохранила безразличное выражение лица, только добавила к своему взгляду тютельку холодности. Пусть знает, как меня обижать и оставлять без вкусненького (фу ты, не о том думаю). Я ведь ожидала увидеть его страдания после вчерашнего криза, а он выглядел так, как... обычный демон, не знающий нормы приличия и страдающим...даже и не знаю. У демонов ведь бывает ПМС? Не понял... это он мне чтоль сейчас по недоброму улыбнулся? Именно улыбнулся, а не ухмыльнулся. Эй!!! Куда пошёл? Вот гад, ещё и отвернулся.  
Ни чего не объяснив, Данталион вышел из кабинета, оставив меня один на один с шефом. Отложив бумаги, шеф рукой показал, чтобы я подошла.  
-Да Дмитрий Юрьевич. Вы хотели меня видеть.  
-Именно так, - кивнул он головой и подошёл ко мне. Взяв меня за подбородок (моё подсознание ели удержалось от парочку лестных высказываний и хуку справа), поднял его и немигающие с вызовом в глазах начал говорить мне:- Я смотрю, тебе понравился мой секретарь. Ты с него взгляд не сводил...  
-Ещё чего! - моему удивлению не было границ. Возмущение взяло вверх над брезгливостью.- Было бы на что смотреть. Да у него на лице написано: <<Маньяк со стажем вышел на охоту. Принимаются заявки жертвы>>.Просто слегка удивился, увидев вас вместе. Если я вам помешал, могли сказать, чтобы я подождал за дверью (и мне не пришлось бы каждую секунду отдёргивать себя от хотения протереть глаза и ущипнуть себя за руку, чтобы не истерично рассмеяться).  
Видимо такой ответ моего шефа вполне удовлетворил, потому что он улыбнулся, прошёлся пальцами по моей выпирающей левой ключицы (всё. В следующий раз одеваю кофту с закрытой шеей и пофиг, что будет жарко. Главное, мне не придётся с щёткой мыть своё тело) и вернулся за свой стол, оставив меня отходить от его прикосновений. Даже не знаю, каким образом моё лицо всё ещё не выражало ни каких чувств. Такой отрешенности за собой не наблюдала.  
-Всё нормально Вениамин. Если бы я захотел, то просто закрыл бы дверь на замок,- неправильно понял он моё выражение лица. Да, я боялась, но не из-за того, что вас застукала, а просто не хотела встать на место напарника.- Перейдём к делу. Я повышаю тебя до помощника секретаря. Нужные бумаги получишь в отделе кадров. Ты рад?  
Ага. Рад. Сейчас, подождите, чечётку от радости спляшу.  
-Даже и не знаю,- избегала я прямых ответов.- Слишком неожиданно это. Разве я ещё не на испытательном сроке?  
-С этого момента ты полноценный работник. Твоя работа не слишком будет отличаться от того, что ты делал. Можете быть свободны и да... я по прежнему буду ждать от вас кофе через двадцать минут, поэтому поторопитесь разобраться со всеми нюансами своего повышения, иначе я с вами сделаю то, что не успел сделать с НИМ. Вы вполне в моём вкусе. А может... - он без предупреждения быстро подошёл ко мне и притянул к себе за талию. Я даже не успела удивиться, но когда этот скользкий тип положил свои руки на мою... ПЯТУЮ ТОЧКУ!!! - вздрогнула и переместила свои руки ему на грудь. Со стороны это смотрелось, будто я нежно тереблю его костюм, но, на самом деле, я с силой вцепилась в его одежду, не давай ни на миллиметр сдвинуться ко мне ближе.  
-Вы только этого и ждёте Вениамин,- закончил он своё предложение и ...укусил МОЮ мочку уха. Ах ты... Я с силой оттолкнула его от себя, не забыв ногой пнуть ему в живот и наградить мощным кулаком прямо в скулу не жалея сил. Только удар пришёлся чуть выше. Начальник мешком упал на пол. Его губа сильно была разбита, а из носа нещадно лилась кровь, заливая лицо. Скула опухла и наливалась багровым цветом. Красота, вот только... всё это было в моём воображение, а в реальности я всё также была прижата озабоченным шефом. На его действие я даже не пискнула, но зато ответила ему таким ледяным голосом, на который ни когда не была способна:  
-Если вы уже наигрались, может, отпустите меня. Чем дольше я здесь нахожусь, тем дольше вы будете ждать от меня кофе, шеф. Вы же не любите, когда кто-то впустую тратить ваше время. У вас ещё сегодня много дел предстоит решить.  
-Ты совершенно прав Вениамин,- с сожалением вздохнул Дмитрий Юрьевич и выпустил меня из своих объятий.- Идите, а то я приму это как за вызов мне.  
-Как пожелаете,- сказала я и вышла из кабинета. Завернув за угол, зашла в туалет (даже не перепутала женским с мужским. Прогресс) и обошла все кабинки. Удостоверившись, что ни кого нет - взяла рулон туалетной бумаги и со вкусом начала рвать его на мелкие части. Успокоилась я только тогда, когда в туалете всё было усеяно мельчайшими кусками бумаги. Не было ни единого места, которое не было бы усеяно ей. А неплохо получилось. Туалет был похож на белое море. Теперь надо быстрее выбраться отсюда, а то убирать заставят.  
Отдел кадров находился на этаж выше. Две женщины в очках и со взглядом сороки выдали мне на подпись кучу бумаг, а потом дали какой-то конверт, в котором обнаружилась моя премия. Дальше я пошла к Екатерине Юрьевне. Она вначале поздравила меня с повышением, а потом начала более подробно рассказывать, чем я должна буду заниматься:  
-Вы всё поняли Вениамин Владиславович? - уже не в первый раз спрашивала она меня об этом.  
-Не совсем,- покаялась я.- Можете повторить ещё раз.  
-Ох, Вениамин, Вениамин, - устало вздохнула она.- Как вы только продержались здесь эти дни? Хорошо. Значит так... вас приставили к одному секретарю, которого шеф сам выбрал. Я сама не знаю, кто это, но скоро он должен подойти сюда. Ваша задача помогать ему и по возможности везде следовать за ним. Ну и варить кофе шефу. Это осталось безизменным и... - стук в дверь прервало её.- А вот и он пришёл. Входите.  
Дверь открылась и в комнату вошёл... мой напарник. ЗА ЧТО ГОСПОДИ?! За какие грехи ты так наказываешь меня. Не стесняясь ни кого я схватилась за волосы и с обречённостью посмотрела на него. Эм-м, мне кажется или Данталион тоже не ожидал меня здесь увидеть. Вон какой взгляд затравленный стал, будто килограмм лимонов съел. Нда-а-а. Придётся ему пересмотреть свой безупречный план по получению души шефа.


	11. Сыграем в утопленника

Первые три дня моего нового назначения пролетели, как один миг. Ни когда бы не подумала, как сильно может измениться жизнь всего лишь одним незначительным повышением одного сотрудника, то бишь меня. Сейчас, изображая на кровати позу<<покойника>>,я начала вспоминать всё, что со мной произошло, начиная с первых часов в качестве помощника главного секретаря. Данталион ещё в кабинете Екатерины Юрьевны смог быстро взять себя в руки и, приказав властным тоном следовать за ним, я оказалась уже в личном кабинете своего напарника (дежавю).   
-Присаживайся,- махнул он рукой на кресло, располагающийся напротив его стола. Пройдя мимо меня, демон защёлкнул замок на двери и, расслабившись, присел рядом. Сложив пыльцы рук <<домиком>>он немигающие начал смотреть на меня и цвет его глаз менялся буквально на глазах - краснея, а потом багровея (ну могли и в хамелеона засунуть его душеньку. Зря что ли талант пропадать будет). Завороженная этими изменениями, я и не заметила, как начала нагибаться к нему.   
-И что ты делаешь?- Его холодный голос получше любого отрезвителя (включая купание в ледяной воде и ныряние в сугробы) подействовало на меня. Не понимая, каким образом Данта смог так близко подобраться ко мне незаметно, я быстро села прямо, и только потом до меня дошло, что это я, сама, по своей воле (даже не под гипнозом), приблизилась к нему. Умереть не встать. Какого х.. я творю?! Опять демонские штучки?! Так, спокойствие, только спокойствие. Сохраняем хладнокровие, иначе демон съест меня живём и не подавится.   
-Я спросил:<< что ты делаешь>>?   
-Сижу, как видишь,- ответила я и вздрогнула, когда демон кулаком ударил по столу.   
<<Может, хватит уже портить казённую мебель>> \- говорил без слов весь мой вид.   
-Я не про то,- потирая ладонью, не переставал сверлить он меня своими меняющимися глазками.- Почему тебя приставили именно КО МНЕ?! - обречённым голосом сказал напарник.   
-А я почём знаю.- Пожала плечами.- Это всё заскоки нашего шефа. Видимо он не поверил, что я совершенно не заинтересован в тебе. Вот дурак. Даже и идиоту понятно, что в таком смысле ты меня ни когда не заинтересуешь.   
-Это ещё почему? - задела я гордость нашего ловеласа. Мне с трудом удалось подавить смех, пока на меня не нашло озарение.   
-Я не понял. А ты хочешь, чтобы я прям здесь начал вешаться на тебя, изображая из себя особу лёгкого поведения? А ты точно не гей?! Всё-всё,- замахала я примирительно руками, когда напарник начал вставать, угрожающие мня кулаки.   
Немного успокоившись, Данталиан скрестил руки на груди и медленно, но действуя на нервы, начал притопывать ногой.   
-Значит, твоя задача несколько усложнилась. План остаётся прежним, но теперь тебе придётся ещё и выполнять эту новую работу. Чтобы не возникло у людей лишних вопросов, запомни некоторые правила: ты без раздумий должен будешь выполнять все поручения, которые дам тебе я; делать то, что велю я, следовать за мной везде, куда прикажу я(а может мне ещё дышать и делать ка-ка по команде?). Вопросы есть?   
-Да,- ухмыльнулась я и предварительно отодвинула стул подальше.- Только один... Ты почему, гад такой, практически ничего не оставил мне поесть? Теперь твоя очередь готовить нам и... фартучек для тебя я уже прикупил.- Сразу представила я демона на кухне, вот только... почему - то тот фартук с жёлтыми цветочками, который я приобрела недавно для напарника... был полностью заляпан красным цветом, а на столе, вместо нормального обеда, была кровавая туша, истекающая кровью и Данта с большим и острым ножом, возвышающийся над ней. Одним словом - ЖУТЬ.   
Демон после <<фартука>>как-то сразу подобрался. Сузив глаза и <<по - доброму>> улыбнувшись, он медленно вытащил из ящиков какие-то бумаги и швырнул их мне.   
-Сделаешь по десять копий на каждую страницу и раздашь всем бухгалтерам. Потом возьмёшь у них квитанцию М-310,и уже сделаешь двадцать копий. Их ты должен разнести личному штабу шефа. Он находится на четвёртом этаже. Потом найдёшь меня и я тебе дам другое поручение. Свободен.   
После того, как услышала<<свободен>> \- я не то, что пошла... а полетела, только быстрее бы оказаться подальше от этого монстра. Даже закрытая дверь меня не остановила. Точнее... я просто про неё забыла и снесла своим весом. А всё из-за того, что я увидела за спиной демона нечто настолько страшное, что не передашь словами. Даже слово<<тьма>> и <<чернота>> не полностью подходит под определение. И это ощущение... будто... на меня смотрело само сущность Зла, оценивающая и обдумывающая мою жизнь. И судя по ощущениям... я ей пришлась по вкусу.   
<<Это всё глюки. Это всё глюки... страшные глюки... нет, это нервы... стресс...>> \- и в том же духе думала я, особо не задумываясь над тем, что моё тело делает, доверившись автоматизму. Мамочки, я же теперь не смогу спокойно смотреть на демона, боясь снова увидеть что-то не то. Уже боюсь. Стоп. А почему я снова здесь? Неужели я всё уже сделала? Как? Вы шутите? Уже прошёл час? Я даже не помню, как бумаги разносила. Вот тебе и автоматизм. Все эти вопросы задавала себе я, стоя напротив кабинета Данталиана.   
-Заходи уже, а то дыру в поле протрёшь своим мельтешением,- громким голосом сказал он и на этаже воцарилась тишина. Все с разинутыми ртами смотрели на меня, словно я Бог какой- то. Некоторые даже забыли про то, что держали что-то в руках и на полу к обычной пыли прибавились полунаполненные стаканы, брызги которых разлетелись на много метров, куча бумаг, ручек, несколько бутербродов. Решив, что снаружи будет опаснее, чем внутри, когда до людей дойдёт, что я многих решила их законного обеда, без стука вошла и уставилась в коричневый линолеум.   
-Почему ты смотришь в пол?- неожиданно близко раздался его голос, но даже это не заставило меня поднять глаза. А узор то красивый...вон уборщица мусор оставила...халтурит.   
-Хочу,- тихо прошептала, когда тишина стала слишком зловещей.   
-Викейл. Подними свой взгляд, пока я не сделал этого за тебя.   
Думаете, я испугалась его угроз? Ага, фигушки. Надо- пусть поднимает, но по своей воли он от меня этого не дождётся. Я даже в Аду так не пугалась, как здесь и всё из-за чего? Из-за какой-то даже не материальной штуки, которая могла оказаться плодом моего воображения. Так и до психушки скоро до...Неожиданная резкая боль заставила вскрикнуть меня.   
-Уй, зачем так резко поднимать то,- заныла я, почувствовав боль в шее из-за того, что этот изверг исполнил свои угрозы и, схватив меня за затылок, умудрился каким-то образом поднять мою многострадальную голову, при этом большим пальцем надавив на подбородок. Теперь я при всём желание не смогу отвести от него взгляд. Хотя...   
-Ты опять на меня не смотришь,- констатировал он факт и беззвучно выругался.   
-Ага,- подтвердила я его мысли и продолжила смотреть ему за спину, пытаясь найти следы той тёмной сущности. Не нашла. Почему то огорчилась, хоть минуту назад готова была всё отдать, лишь бы это<< Зло>> не видеть.   
-Что ты там упорно пытаешься высмотреть у меня за спиной? - повернул он голову по направлению моего взгляда.   
-Уже ничего,- вздохнула я и встретилась с его взглядом.- А ты долго собираешься так меня держать?- кивнула я головой на его руки и близость наших тел.   
Демон фыркнул и ещё ближе подтолкнул меня к себе. Спрашивается... и где мой любимый коленный рефлекс? А инстинкт выживания? Что? Вообще ничего не осталось? Ну, хоть что-нибудь...   
-Ты ведь знаешь, что играешь с огнём,- наконец смогла совладать я со своим голосом.- Я могу так обжечь, что мало не покажется.   
-Звучит... заманчиво,- хмыкнул он и отстранился.   
Фу, фу, фу. Демонстративно начала хлопать по своей одежде и обтирать своё тело руками, будто он носитель какой-нибудь заразной инфекции (ага. Вируса извращения и похоти).   
-А тебе случайно ни кому кофе не надо было готовить,- как бы невзначай сказал он.   
-ЧЁРТ!- заорала я и побежала под смех Данталиана. Как могло это вылететь у меня из головы? Как? Ох, и попадёт же мне. Представив похабную физиономию шефа, меня всю затрясло от отвращения. Где там мой сегодняшний тайный ингредиент. Без него, родимого, мне сегодня не выкрутиться.   
Влетая на кухню, буквально врезаюсь в кого-то. Больно...   
-Смотри куда идёшь урод,- довольно грубым и одновременно знакомым голосом сказал мужчина. Когда он развернулся, я неверяще сдвинула брови.   
-Коля... ты плакал?   
-Нет,- отгрызнулся он и отвернулся.- Тебя там Дмитрий Юрьевич ищет.   
-Знаю,- не весело пробурчала я и пошла готовить кофе. Через пять минут я уже стучалась в обитель извращенца.   
-Ну наконец то и вы, Вениамин. - Слишком добродушно встретил меня шеф. Подозрительно.- Я думал, что вы обо мне ни когда не вспомните. Неужели вас так загрузил мой секретарь?- Опа. Вот, похоже, и первая причина его радушия.- Хотя это не удивляет. Он всегда славился чрезмерным трудолюбием... Что же вы стоите? Несите мой приз.   
Моим манеры снова оставались на высоте, даже когда потливые клешни этого урода начали без стеснения лапать мои ягодицы. Держим лицо до конца. Отойдя от Дмитрия Юрьевича, выжидательно стала смотреть на него. Шеф не стал, как это было в первый раз, отпивать по чуть- чуть, а выпил всё и сразу за один раз.   
-Как давно я ждал именно такого кофе,- блаженно улыбнулся он.- Наказание отменяется. Можете идти выполнять дальше свои поручения. Уверен, мой секретарь дал вам немало работы.   
Не став отвечать, я тихо вышла, но около двери смогла услышать зевание. Ухмыльнувшись, быстрее избавила следы преступления и снова пошла на поклон к напарнику. Тот не стал церемонится и велел идти с ним сначала на совещание, потом по верхним этажам, затем зашли в отдел кадров, а на последок должны были отчитаться шефу, но нам сообщили, что он очень устал и уехал домой ещё три часа назад.   
В конце рабочего дня я была так замучена, что даже не поинтересовалась, откуда у Данта машина и как давно он получил водительские права. Спасибо, хоть до дома подвёз и в кровать уложил. И пофиг на чужие руки, раздевающие меня. Чужие... руки... раздевают... МЕНЯ!!! Блин, даже чтобы нормально возмутиться не хватило сил. Не изнасилует и ладно, а сейчас... Спа-а-ать.   
Такая отстраненность в жизни продолжилась и в остальные дни. Шеф продолжил уходить пораньше с работы, ссылаясь на усталость и возраст, и лишь одна я знала истинную причину. Со снотворным долго не поработаешь. Данталиан не прекратил терроризировать меня, и теперь я понимаю, почему тогда на меня все странно смотрели. Оказывается, напарник любит сквернословить, и это всегда выливается на всех рабочих, которые, по его взгляду, не справляются со своей работой, а это все сотрудники компании. Дома у нас тоже не ахти как всё хорошо (нет, не в том смысле, как обычные ссоры молодожёнов. Такие ссоры и вовсе не ссоры, по сравнению с нашими ежедневными подколками). После того, как демон кидает мою тушу на кровать, он переодевается и спешит на свидание с очередной своей новой фавориткой (ага. Новой. Видела я два раза его пассию. Скажу вам, ничего, кроме силикона, в них натурального и нового не было и вследствие этого вкус у них тоже так себе. Это не мои слова, если что), ведь кроме пиццы, которую он заказывает в номер к нам, ему нужна и несколько другая еда. Как он сам говорит:<<Эти кувертоны что-то сродни ролтону или душираку у людей. Приятного мало, но насытиться можно на первых порах>>.А чтобы найти действительно нормальную энергию, надо потратить больше, чем несколько минут болтовни и два бокала мартини за его счёт в баре. Да пусть хоть групповуху им устраивает, главное чтобы меня не трогал.   
В таком же ритме прошло ещё три дня. Данта закончил все свои дела за ранее и отправил меня домой на такси, готовится морально и физически к выполнению нашего завтрашнего плана, где мне отводилась наиглавнейшая роль. Наплевав на все стереотипы, и что демон мог явиться в любой момент, застав меня раздетой, пошла делать задуманное. Думаю, он ничего нового не увидит, но я была бы не против застать его смущённым. Обвязав полотенце вокруг бёдер, пошла принимать ванную. До сих пор не привыкла к некоторым своим новым прелестям, но привычка взяла вверх, а дома я чуть ли не каждый вечер любила принимать ванную. От удовольствия зажмурив глаза, стала представлять, как завтра весь этот кошмар кончится, и я смогу обнять Глоу и побыть одна... без этого ловеласа.   
Похоже, я так размечталась, что не заметила, как... заснула. 

Данталиан 

ЭТОТ ИДИОТ ВООБЩЕ БЕЗ МОЗГОВ (такого же о тебе мнения)?! КАКОГО ДЕМОНА ОН ЗАСНУЛ ПРЯМО В ВАННЕ?! Неужели решил в утопленника сыграть (нет блин, в спящую красавицу)?! Так мог предупредить за ранее и он бы тогда не торопился так рьяно домой, спасать этого ненормального помощника. Даже не поскупился и создал телепорт, угрохав на него кучу сил, став снова не сильнее обычного человека. А день начинался вполне нормально...   
Провёл собрание, накричал на своих подчинённых, немного забрал у них отрицательной энергии, дабы окончательно не загнуться на этой работе, ведь ни кто не предупреждал его, что их цель окажется сильным биовампиром, способным поглощать даже его демонские эмоции и заменять их своими. Один раз Данта чуть не утонул в чужой страсти, благо Викейл появился вовремя, иначе было бы страшно думать, что могло произойти (эх. Я повторюсь, но... жизнь не справедлива. Почему ему везёт, а я оказываюсь в пролёте?!). Демону потребовалось время, чтобы научиться хоть как-то сопротивляться, а вот помощнику видимо было всё по барабану. У него либо врождённая невосприимчивость к этим вещам, либо эта самая восприимчивость слишком низкая и надо долго находится с объектом, чтобы он смог воздействовать на него. Но это отступление. В общем, он раздавал поручения менеджерам из юридического отдела, когда его руку вдруг обожгло и на правой кисти появился браслет, который был точь в точь как у Викейла. Центральная бусина, которая в норме должна быть синей, стала краснеть и темнеть, а это значит одно... его помощник сейчас находится в очень большой опасности, раз посмел умирать, не закончив их работу. За то время, пока он перемещался, Данталион в уме перебрал все ситуации, в которые мог попасть этот недоумок, но ни в одном из варианте не было, что его помощник решил выбрать самый бестолковый план самоубийства - заснуть прямо в ВАННЕ! Ну и испугался же он тогда. Ох, если бы он вначале удостоверился, что пациент скорее мёртв, чем жив (зачем? Чтобы наверняка своими руками отправить меня на тот свет?), тогда бы Данта не попал в такую дурацкую ситуацию. А ведь он в мгновение ока вытащил этого придурка из воды и положив на пол, сделал первую стратегическую ошибку - забыл проверить сердцебиение и пульс (да и правильно. Зачем это надо). Но дальше было только хуже и безумнее, когда демон начал анализировать произошедшее и готов был сам себе открутить голову за очередное проявление своей тупости...   
Его вторая сокрушительная ошибка была не умнее первой- Данталион впервые (прошу это где-нибудь задокументировать) без колебаний и маниакальных мыслей на тему<<в своём ли уме находится он>>собирался приступить к оказанию первой помощи утопающему, а именно... <<рот- в- рот>>(да -да. И это после того, как он до посинения утверждал, что с парнями его ни чего связывает и связывать не будет). Ради спасение Викейла, он на время отбросил свои стереотипы, затолкав их куда подальше. И вот, когда его губы были в нескольких миллиметрах от его губ... помощник открыл глаза и выдал такое, за что Данта его собственноручно готов был придушить и отправить в Ад.   
-Уйди противный. Я в печали. Поспать нормально не даёшь,- сказало это нечто, после чего демон снова закрыл глаза и... уснул!!! У него на руках!!!   
-Да чтоб тебе пусто было,- хотел заорать во весь голос Данта, но вопреки всему, из его уст вырвалось только нечленораздельное шипение. Почему он не может наорать на эту ошибку дьявола, когда помощник этого заслужил? Неужели он боится его разбудить? Стоп... он... БОИТСЯ?! Твоё ж архангельское лика!!! Хоть сейчас меняй рога и копыта на нимб с крылышками (куриными и общипленными). Нет. Так дело не пойдёт. Видимо людской мир слишком повлиял на него. Надо быстрее возвращаться домой и пройти ускоренный курс одьяволения.   
<<А помощник то вполне ничего без одежды выглядит. Есть на что посмотреть>> \- вдруг появилась очередная бредовая мысль и дабы она не развилась дальше, пустив глубоко внутри корни, он быстро вытер Викейла полотенцем и перенёс его на кровать. Демон так и не проснулся, только во сне повернулся набок, подмяв под себе ещё одну подушку вместе с одеялом. Не зная, что в данный момент его разозлило или что он пытался доказать, но Данта взял ещё одну подушку с дивана и запульнул её в помощника. Попал точно в голову, а толку ноль. Викейл только присвоил очередную подушку себе и до Данте поздно дошло, что теперь ему не на чем спать. Последнюю подушку он так любезно предоставил помощнику, забыв даже вытащить второе одеяло под кроватью. Теперь у него есть целых два варианта развития событий. Первый - он ляжет на диван, как будто ни чего не случилось и будет надеяться, что во сне до смерти не замёрзнет в прямом смысле этого слова (у некоторых демонов совсем другая терморегуляция и она напрямую зависит от их запаса сил, а так как наш инкуб потратил последним силы на телепорт и не решался пока пополнить её за счёт одного индивидуума, вывод не утешительный). И второй, весьма... опасный - потеснить вот этого идиота и лечь рядом. Как думаете, какой он выбрал вариант...   
-Я точно сошёл с ума,- посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале Данта. Его отражение согласно закивало головой, подтверждая слова демона, и задумчиво посмотрело на Викейла. И всё- таки что-то с этим демоном было не так. Каким-то образом помощник заставляет делать его то, что он ни когда бы ни сделал. Поэтому инкуб и решил перестраховаться этим браслетом, а ещё надо известить своих информаторов, чтобы они добыли всю информацию о Вике, когда они прибудут в Ад. Но это потом, а сейчас... сон. Привычным движением прижав к себе демона, он с удивлением понял, что больше не испытывает ни какого дискомфорта.   
<<Дела плохи>>,-подумал он, но не мог заставить себя отпустить этого дьяволёнка и повернуться к нему спиной.   
<<А будь, что будет. Всё равно сегодня это их последняя совместная ночь. Уж он за этим проследит>>> \- ухмыльнулся Данта и уткнувшись в макушку помощника, начал быстро засыпать. 

Виктория 

Интересно, а демоны страдают амнезией? Если нет, то видимо я буду первой, потому что я точно помню, что не ложилась на кровать, а когда заглянула под одеяло не обнаружила на себе нижнего белья... заподозрила не ладное. Может я страдаю лунатизмом? Но долой глупые мысли. Сегодня очень важный и трудный день ожидает меня. Об этом свидетельствует записка с подробной инструкцией от напарника. Взгляд невольно задержался на выделенным красным шрифтом предложение и я уже мысленно представила, как кое-что отрываю одному демону за такие изменения в плане. И он хочет, чтобы я выполнила его условия?! Все, до ЕДИНОЙ?! А не пошёл бы он на три советские буквы. Раз Данте такой умный, пусть сам и выполняет свой извращенский план. И тут вышеупомянутый субъект, будто только этого и ждал, когда я, проклянув его, начну отказываться от своей главной работы.   
<<Ни каких отклонений от моих инструкций я не потерплю. Если не хочешь неприятностей, а я их могу устроить да такие, что ты захочешь поменяться с нашей жертвой местами, то выполнишь всё без сучка и задоринки. Не забывайся, кто есть ты, а кто есть я - демонёнок>>,-прочитала я ссм на телефоне. Интересно, а мобильник застрахован об взбесившейся девушки, превращенную в парня и с особой жестокостью прыгающей на этом самом предмете? И ведь... НИ ЕДИНОЙ ЦАРАПИНЫ!!! Как такое вообще возможно?! Вдруг снова раздался сигнал нового сообщения.   
<<А телефон противоударный. Это я тебе говорю так, на всякий случай. Не хочу, чтобы ты зря расстраивался, если эта игрушка сломается>>.   
-Этот тип точно за что-то мне мстит,- зло пробурчала я, отправив сотовый в полёт, и мысленно начала обдумывать:<< не встречались ли мы раньше в прошлой жизни, если конечно у демонов она бывает>>.Нет, ну вот что я этому извергу сделала? И я имею ввиду мою смерть, а не то, что случилось после (это уже отдельная тема). Почему такой ответственный до невозможности мужчина вдруг совершил такую непоправимую ошибку? Видимо мне это не дано будет узнать. Напрямик спросить нельзя - нарушу правила. Вся надежда на то, что демон может случайно проговориться.   
В конце концов, решив выпить валерьянки (весь флакон, чтоб наверняка), пошла выполнять замысел своего старшёго. 

***   
Из экстренного канала новостей:   
<<Сегодня вечером был обнаружен большой подпольный завод с нелегальными эмигрантами. Давая показания, полицейские выяснили, что многие люди были без вести пропавшими. Те утверждали, что их удерживали здесь не по своей воли. Но на этом сюрпризы не окончились. Спустя час, не далеко от места событий, дежурными был задержан фургон, перевозивший десять килограммов нового наркотика J1.Все подозревающиеся задержаны и сейчас, по нашей информации, ищут человека, который непосредственно руководил заводом и через него осуществлял нелегальный сброс наркотиков>> \- говорила женщина дикторским голосом из экрана телевизора. Вдруг прямо в центр сего предмета, на большой скорости, влетело что-то тяжёлое и разбило экран плазмы на маленькие кусочки.   
Не сдерживая своих эмоций, Дмитрий Юрьевич как заведённый бегал из одного угла в другой, схватившись за голову.   
<<Как могло такое случится?! Как?>> \- панически думал преступник, чуть ли не вздрагивая от малейшего шороха. Он же всё предусмотрел! Все люди были лично проверенны им, но крот всё равно смог пробраться.   
Бросив косой взгляд на часы, продолжил мерить комнату шагами. Ему ещё повезло, что он сегодня решил заночевать в одном из своих домов- убежищ. Следствию понадобится время, чтобы найти его, но когда они приедут сюда, он уже улетит из страны. Через десять минут должны приехать наёмники с липовыми документами и тайно посадить его в частный самолёт.   
Проверив, всё ли необходимое он засунул в кейс, вытащил из сейфа честно награбленные им деньги и, когда начал перекладывать их в сумку, в дверь постучали. Мужчина нахмурил брови. Наёмники приехали слишком рано. Не по плану это, а значит надо перестраховаться. Вытащив из подушки пистолет и засунув его за спину, спрятал под одеждой. Осторожно, мелкими шагами приблизившись к двери, посмотрел в глазок и не мог поверить глазам, За дверью стоял ни кто иной, как его новый работник-Вениамин Владиславович. Неужели он и был кротом?!


	12. Сделка

Дмитрий Юрьевич не торопился открывать дверь (видать инстинкт выживания у нормальных людей всё же есть). Он ещё раз взглянул в глазок и внимательно осмотрел пространство вокруг его работника на наличие людей в форме или огней от фар автомобиля, ведь не пешком же сюда добирался парень. Но площадка оставалась пустой, за исключением Вениамина. Проверив, на всякий случай, что оружие легко и быстро вытаскивается, теперь уже бывший шеф вплотную подошёл к двери и медленно начал открывать её, готовый в любую секунду захлопнуть обратно.  
Вениамин так же не спешил предпринимать ни каких действий. Даже его лицо не выражало ни каких эмоций, а глаза были стеклянными, как у куклы. Но дальше было ещё страннее. Когда директор жестом показал парню войти, тот сделал первые шаги, но его походка была... не нормальной. Только позднее до преступника дошло, что его насторожило и даже... испугало: словосочетание <<на негнущихся ногах>>полностью подходило под манерой ходьбы парня. Словно оловянный солдатик, Вениамин прошёл в центр комнаты, а потом остановился и повернулся к нему. Шеф с интересом начал смотреть, как буквально на глазах меняется его мимика: непонимание, удивление, потрясение, страх, злость. В конце, щёки и глаза парня налились красным. Мужчина бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать ,о чём этот парень думает. В его присутствие он никогда не проявлял ни каких чувств, но при этом умел излучать такую убийственную ауру, которая не уступала его личному секретарю и от этого сильнее хотелось сломать волю Вениамина, заставить стонать, подчиниться ему. А они ведь здесь совершенно одни и сейчас ниже падать некуда. Чтобы не привело мальчишку сюда, назад он так просто не вернётся.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Дмитрий Юрьевич ещё раз проверил уличную площадку. Нет, органы власти не умеют так профессионально прятаться. Им до этого ещё расти и расти. И даже использовать идею <<на живца>> казалась бессмысленной, ведь все улики указывали на него. А значит Вениамин из другой оперы. Ну что же... прежде, чем приступить к десерту, надо узнать, как парень смог его найти и главное... для чего.  
Казалось, он думал полчаса, но в реальности прошло лишь считанные секунд. И вот босс кашлянул, заставив гостя отвлечься от своих мыслей и посмотреть на него. И чего это мы злые такие? От его непередаваемой холодности ни осталось не следа, но мужчину это даже больше понравилось. Он настолько погряз в своих фантазиях, что сразу не понял, что парень его о чём-то упорно спрашивает.  
-Есть что выпить? Желательно очень крепкое,- и глаза такие. Ум-м-м. Да мальчишка его пытается соблазнить. А теперь почему- то скорчил брезгливую гримасу, когда мужчина довольно улыбнулся. Становится всё интереснее и интереснее. Решив полностью не поворачиваться спиной к своему работнику, дабы не получить нож в спину, Дмитрий Юрьевич подошёл к комоду и вытащил оттуда бутылку самогона. Если ты живёшь в России, то должен знать, что непалёная водка здесь иногда ценится на вес золота.  
Поставив рядом с бутылём две стопки, он выжидающе начал смотреть на Вениамина. Тот кивнув головой в знак признательности (нет, ты точно не умеешь читать жесты людей. Это было снисхождение) молча подошёл к столу с сей напитком и... начал пить прям из горла (это всё стресс), даже не морщась (а это из-за демонской силы, а не потому что я заядлая алкоголичка). Шеф аж забыл, что хотел закурить и теперь с ошалевшими глазами продолжал смотреть, как бутылка пустеет, а огонь от зажженной спички, догорая, переходит на пальцы. Очнулся он, только, когда боль стала нестерпимой. Быстро помахав в воздухе рукой, оценил масштаб повреждения. Придётся несколько дней поменьше пользоваться этими пальцами.  
И всё-таки Вениамин продолжал его удивлять. Даже выпив без прикуса полтора литра, опьянения ни в одном глазу. Напротив, казалось, что он взбодрился и стал более уверенным.  
Парень уже без разрешения сел на диван, разместившись на нём в своё удовольствие, не оставив ему ни единого свободного места. А его взгляд по - прежнему был притягательным, словно магнит. Интересно, а каков он без одежды...  
-Теперь мы можем и поговорить.- Убрал его работник с себя всю расслабленную спесь и сел прямо.- Перейдём сразу к сути. Что вы готовы отдать, чтобы люди забыли о вас и ваших преступлениях?  
-О каких преступлениях вы, Вениамин, говорите?- пытался он улыбаться, но руки отчего- то начали дрожать. Слишком сильно изменилась манера речи у этого мальца, да и не только она. Будто совершенно другим человеком стал.- Я законопослушный гражданин и у меня нет проблем с законом…  
Да неужели, - перебил он его бормотание.- А что вы здесь, позвольте узнать, тогда делаете?  
-Отдыхаю от людской суеты. Мне, как и всем, нужен отпуск.  
-Темните вы, Дмитрий Юрьевич, темните. И сами об этом прекрасно знаете. Можете снять с себя эту слащавую маску и прекратить прятать за пазухой пистолет. Его я приметил сразу, как вошёл сюда.  
Мужчина вздрогнул от того, что этот парень всё знает, но переложив в руку оружие, он хоть немного успокоился и ощутил себя в безопасности. Это и странно, ведь Вениамин совершенно безоружен и находится в чужом доме. Но чувства были такие, будто это не он, а его держат сейчас на мушке. И ведь у того ни капли страха в глазах. Напротив, он смотрел на него так пренебрежительно, словно он муха, которую нужно прихлопнуть, да лень вставать (как верно- то подмечено). Шеф не выдержал и его истинная суть начала проявляться.  
-Кто ты и что тебе от меня надо? Как ты вообще узнал, где я нахожусь, пацан,- повысил он тон.  
-Пацан?! - угрожающе зашипел парень.- Пацаном ТЫ будешь называть тех червей, которые всячески извивались, работая на тебя. Не смей сравнивать меня с этим мусором, иначе я не буду так к тебе благосклонен.  
-Да чё ты мямлишь, урод?! Ещё смеешь мне диктовать свои условия?! Ты видимо не въехал. Я могу тебя убить прямо сейчас и ничего мне за это не будет, а могу сделать так, что ты будешь умолять меня поскорее застрелить тебя,- и взгляд невольно прошёлся по всей фигуре Вениамина.  
Ну, давай, попробуй.- Засмеялся он, будто не видел, с какими глазами на него смотрели. - Вот за что я не люблю людей. Только дай вам волю, и вы равняете себя с богами, решая - кому жить, а кому умереть. Избавь меня от этого бреда. Я думал, вы поумнее этого скота будете и...  
Дмитрий Юрьевич не сдержался и выстрелил. Этот парень только одними словами вывел его из себя. С такого расстояния было трудно промахнуться, и пуля угодила точно в левую ногу. Шеф ждал, когда с Вениамина слетит вся эта наигранная вседозволенность, и тот начнёт кричать от боли, плакать, унижаться, чтобы его оставили в живых, но... ничего этого так и не произошло. Он даже и бровью не повёл, только лишь почесал то место, куда попала пуля.  
-Щекотно,- объяснил он, а потом закашлял и... Дмитрий Юрьевич не мог поверить глазам. Парень выплюнул пулю прямо себе на руку и придирчиво начал рассматривать её.  
-Да-а-а... не те нынче пули пошли. Но для коллекции сойдёт,- кровожадно улыбнулся он, смотря на шефа.  
Мужчину охватил страх. Он до упора нажал на курок и начал стрелять и стрелять, целясь прямо в голову, пока не кончились патроны. А парень всё продолжал смотреть на него, безумно улыбаясь, и рядом с ним валялись те самые пули, которым не суждено было долететь до цели.  
Опустившись на колени, неудавшийся убийца с заметным заиканием ещё раз спросил:- Что ты такое?  
Парень зловеще улыбнулся и захохотал, говоря:- Смотрите. А теперь вы не такой храбрый, каким были по началу. Радуйся, что сегодня я в хорошем настроение, иначе, за такое пренебрежение ко мне, вы бы заново учились дышать и ходить. Думаю, роль злодея ТЫ с треском провалил. - Показал он взглядом на выкинутый за ненадобностью оружие убийства (вот кретин. А ведь его можно было использовать в качестве дубинки).  
-Но что-то я увлёкся, -скрестили он ноги и задумчиво посмотрел на него.- Кто я такой - не важно. Главнее ответ на мой вопрос или... вы уже забыли,- понял Вениамин по бегающему взгляду шефа.- По истину - человеческая память уникальна. Что же... придётся повториться. Что вы готовы отдать, чтобы люди забыли о вас и ваших преступлениях?  
Дмитрий Юрьевич думал, что ослышался и продолжал трястись от страха, опасаясь за свою шкуру.  
<<Да кто он такой и почему ему важен мой ответ?.Надо быстрее бежать от этого монстра>> \- думал он, смотря в одну точку.  
-Прекратите смотреть в окно и думать о побеге.- Разоблачил его намерения парень.- Ваших наёмников давно задержали и теперь они в участке, дают показания. Вы в тупике и без моей помощи вам не избежать наказания.  
-И неужели вы поможете мне по доброте душевной?- с сарказмом спросил он.  
Вениамин оскалился.  
-Конечно же... нет. У каждой помощи есть своя цена и я хочу знать, что вы готовы отдать за это.  
-У меня есть деньги... много денег.- Заметно разволновался он, когда понял, что есть призрачная надежда выбраться отсюда живым. Надо лишь подороже продать свою шкуру.- Назови любую цену и я достану её.  
Парень только посмеялся.  
-Мне не интересны людские ценности. - Ухмыльнулся он и демонстративно вытащил целую пачку денег из кармана, помахал ей перед шефом и поджёг.- Эти ваши бумаги для меня ничего не стоят.  
-Тогда золото... бриллианты... другие драгоценности... Нет?!.-Вениамин отрицательно показал головой.- Но у меня больше ни чего нет..  
Нет, есть,- не согласился он.  
-Если есть, тогда забирай. Для меня сейчас важнее оказаться на другом конце света с мешком денег в руках, чем гнить пожизненно в тюрьме с дырявой ложкой, в компании отморозков (то бишь таких же, как ты).   
-Хорошо.- Снова заметно изменилась аура парня.- Тогда заключим сделку. Я осуществлю твоё желание, а ты за это отдаёшь то, что мне нужно, и отказываешься возвращать это обратно. Договорились?  
-Да.  
-Вот и отлично,- вдруг радостно улыбнулся Вениамин, даже похлопал в ладоши.- Данталион, ты всё слышал?  
-Да..., - раздался в комнате незнакомый голос. Дмитрий Юрьевич вздрогнул и обернулся, но там никого не оказалось, а когда он повернулся обратно, то не смог сдержать вздох ужаса. За спиной Вениамина стоял его личный секретарь с... КРАСНЫМИ ГЛАЗАМИ!!!   
-До последнего слова.- Закончил он своё предложение и похлопал по плечу Вениамина, говоря ему:- <<Ты отлично справился, помощник>>.  
Не знаю, показалось это или нет, но парень совсем по недоброму взглянул на своего напарника, а потом эти двое вместе посмотрели на шефа, когда тот начал смеяться, приняв всё это за шутку, розыгрыш...  
-Я только в толк не возьму, - схватил он ближайшую пулю.- Как вам удалось так лихо провернуть трюк с пулями? Для человека это крайне трудно…  
-А кто сказал, что мы... люди?- хищно взглянул на него секретарь и... начал меняться на глазах.  
Вениамин лишь устало закрыл глаза руками и на всякий случай прикрыл уши, не захотев ни слышать, не видеть того, что сейчас будет происходить.


	13. Первый контракт

Виктория  
План Данталиана был очень сложным, со всякими заморочками и многими переменами, которые, увы, не зависели от нас. Вначале надо было подгадать момент, когда придёт новый груз с наркотиками, потом, под каким-нибудь предлогом, заставить всех проверенных поставщиков оборвать связь с Дмитрием Юрьевичем и, в конце, тайно оповестить полицию о месте встречи. Для демона всё это было пустяком,- заверила меня в этом Шиза, но я до последнего не понимала, как можно так хорошо узнать психику человека за каких-то пару недель! В тот папке напарник с точностью воспроизвёл и наш диалог, и его примерные действия. Даже про водку где-то смог узнать. Но это только сейчас я осознавала, что у нас всё получилось, а тогда, когда оставалось несколько часов до исполнение плана, не на шутку струхнула, закрылась дома, и не хотела ни куда идти. Думаете, что потом пришёл Данта, наорал, дал мне подзатыльник и силой отправил меня к нашей жертве? Нет, всё было до банального просто…Один миг я была дома, читая книгу, а через секунду стою в чьей-то избе, не понимая:<< где я и что здесь забыла>>\- пока сзади не хлопнула дверь и я не увидела своего бывшего начальника. Вот тогда части мозайки стали на место и мне снова захотелось кровавой мести. А мысли мои, в тот момент, были далеко от ангельских…  
Неужели ОПЯТЬ?! Да вы шутите?! Этот автоматизм меня в могилу сведёт! А может он в сговоре с моей смертью? Где я и главное... почему я очутилась здесь с НИМ?! Нет, точно во всём виноват этот гад! Когда всё кончится я его... заставлю прополоть огород и пофиг, что у меня участка нету. Найду. Людей добрых (точнее ленивых) вокруг много и навряд ли кто-то откажется от бесплатной помощи. Вот пусть укрепляет отношения между демонами и пожилыми людьми, это очень способствует улучшению кармы. Проверено на себе, когда я пять дней не могла спину разогнуть и сидеть. Мне приятно, а демону полезно. Кроме того, общественный труд укрепляет здоровье, а после того, что я с ним сделаю, ему это самое здоровье придётся по крупинкам собирать, как пазл. Так, значит, я должна придерживаться его плана?! Отлично, пусть подавится! Я точно помню, что у этого хмыря есть водка…  
И не прогадала. Вот что он вытаращил свои глазёнки так на меня, становясь похожим на молочного поросёнка, которого сначала закормили, прежде чем съесть? Как же он мне напоминает одного демона. Аж слюнки потекли, представив, как я его потом отблагодарю за такой приказ. Фу, чего этот творит? Неужто пытается флиртовать? Со мной?! Вот теперь я поняла, что Данта отталкивался не только от психики нашей жертвы, но и от моей, разрабатывая такой план. Он с самого начала знал, как я буду себя вести. Знал и нарочно провоцировал меня. Теперь я захотела специально нарушить кое - чей приказ, но как только я об этом подумала, тело снова начало двигаться само по себе. Чья-то невидимая сила в моём сознание засунула меня так далеко, что я могла только незримо наблюдать за всем.  
<<Ты не можешь нарушить прямых приказов, если они не угрожают раскрытию твоей тайны,- печально сказала мне Шиза, повторив слова Астарота.- К тебе вернётся контроль, как только жертва даст своё согласия>>.  
Нда-а, знаете, как не прикольно сидеть в собственном теле и не иметь возможность даже моргнуть глазом. Во-первых - это очень страшно, а во-вторых - начинаешь понимать и сочувствовать тем людям, которые вынуждены так жить. Ни кому не хочу желать такой участи.  
Когда заветное <<да>>было произнесено, я с облегчением облокотилась об диван и даже обрадовалась появлению напарника. Теперь осталось сделать чистую формальность, и мы отправимся домой, в Ад. Я хотела закрыться от всего, чтобы не видеть, как заключает Данта контракт, но Шиза настояла держать глаза и уши открытыми по собственной воли, иначе это сделает Данталион. Первый контракт это, своего рода, боевого крещения и среди демонов оно считается священным. Пришлось снова, скрепя зубами, делать всё, что мне велят.  
Шеф, испугавшись демонской ипостаси напарника, в ужасе взвизгнул, как девчонка, и со всех ног кинулся к входной двери. Наблюдая, как он надрывается, пытаясь открыть её, я почувствовала хоть какое-то удовлетворение. Пусть почувствует то, что испытывали его служащие, когда он принуждал их к близости. Жаль, что это мгновение нельзя растянуть, хотя... его душа уже наша и значит, мы можем делать с ней всё, что захотим. Блин, опять причислила себя к демонам. Не нужно поддаваться чужим эмоциям. Я - человек, а это тело заимствую лишь на время. Не факт, что если моя ложь раскроется, меня не подвергнут наказаниям. Вполне возможно, что мой Ад будет в миллион раз хуже, чем у этого босса.  
Дмитрий Юрьевич вёл себя, как загнанное животное. Он бегал из стороны в сторону, панически боясь приближения демона. Но тот и не стремился сокращать расстояние. Данта с какой-то маниакальной брезгливостью смотрел на него, будто тот вонял и был вымазан в одной не очень приятной субстанции. Посмотрев на свои отросшие чёрные когти, он тяжело вздохнул и умоляюще, Да-да!- умоляюще посмотрел на меня.  
<<Чего это он от меня хочет?>> \- задалась я себе этот вопрос, не ожидав получить ответ.  
<<На его месте кто угодно не захотел бы заключить контракт. Вот он и думает послать тебя вместо себя, хоть и понимает, что это невозможно. Ты лишь исполнитель и не имеешь той силы, что нужно для выполнителей приговора>>.  
Вот теперь у меня вопросов стало больше.  
<<Каких " выполнителей приговора"?>> \- снова решила я воспользоваться помощью своего персонального справочника.  
<<Тех, кто непосредственно заключает контракт>> \- ответила она мне.  
Столько новых понятий и всё для одной меня. Хоть блокнот заводи с из адскими словечками. И что такого странного должно произойти при заключение контракта, что напарник не хочет его проводить?  
Скрестив руки на груди, я всем своим видом показала, что здесь ему не помощник. Свою часть договора я выполнила всю, а дальше пусть разбирается сам. И сколько нам таких заданий ещё предстоит выполнить? А сколько из них будет подобно этому? Надеюсь, Ваал с Астаротом понимают, что нам жизненно необходимо отдыхать друг от друга, иначе это будет подобно убийству под аффектом и ни какое шаткое перемирие не спасёт. Жаль, что, скорее всего, убьют только меня... во второй раз.  
Данталион в последний раз посмотрел на меня, прежде чем повернуться к нашей жертве, впериться в него холодным взглядом и окликнуть его:  
-Вы всё ещё хотите оказаться на другом конце света с мешком денег в руках или мы останемся здесь, дожидаться полиции?- Он даже не спрашивал, а скорее констатировал факты.  
Дмитрий Юрьевич замер. На его лице одна мимика менялась на другую, пока он не стал похож на коршуна, увидевший добычу.  
-А вы и вправду это выполните,- снова проснулась в нём алчность. Вон, какие глазки хитрые.  
-Да. Своё согласие вы уже дали. Осталось только подтвердить это, скрепив наш договор.  
-И как это сделать?- Да-да. Мне то- же это интересно. Я даже чуть наклонила голову вперёд, чтобы лучше слышать.  
-Вы должны поцеловать меня и сразу ваше желание сбудется,- с непроницаемой маской ответил напарник.  
Что-что?! Вы все это слышали, Данталион сошёл сума. Смирительную рубашку мне. Если бы я что-нибудь ела, то точно бы подавилась. А так всё обошлось лишь моим судорожным кашлем и улыбкой до ушей(я просто решала, кто сошёл сума- я или весь мир). Помнится, кто-то усилено плевался, когда я его в шутку поцеловала, а потом всячески отбивался и злился, утверждая, что он нормальной ориентации. Похоже, я зрела в корень, затронув его больную мозоль. Бедный парень, теперь я понимаю его нехотение заключать этот проклятый контракт. Соболезную, коллега, хотя... ни сколечко. Ты это заслужил, рогатый. И нечего так испепеляющие смотреть на меня. Подумаешь, несколько раз зловредно хихикнула. Не волнуйся, совесть не проснётся. Она была похоронена вместе со мной. Вон, бери пример с Дмитрия Юрьевича. Тот аж глаза от удивления выпучил, но при этом мечтательно улыбаясь. Это какие же надо нервы. Мало того, что он до сих пор не спросил:<<кто мы>>(точнее кем мы являемся, или это было видно невооруженным взглядом из-за нечеловеческой формы напарника?), так, видимо, он решил совместить приятное с полезным. Но, интересно, почему именно поцелуй?  
<<Через поцелуй демоны высасывают души. Раньше её вытаскивали руками, но это причиняет невыносимую боль жертве и требует больше сил демона>> \- объяснила мне Шиза.  
Я так поняла, что жертвами могут являться люди любого пола, но всё равно почувствовала, что один мой знакомый решил таким способом поиздеваться над кое- кем. Так, разговорчики в сторону. Я ни за что не хочу пропустить такое зрелище. Поцелуй, да ещё и мужчины, причём добровольно! Нет, такое событие надо навеки запечатлеть. Эх, где моя камера, когда она так нужна. И не надо снова недовольно смотреть на меня, Данта. Это же всё-таки моё боевое крещение.  
-Значит, мне надо вас поцеловать и всё, моё желание тут же исполнится?- ухмыльнулся шеф, не замечая, как по-доброму на него посмотрел мой демон.  
-Да.- Таким голосом обычно соглашаются со своей казнью в суде, а потом …я даже не успела сесть по - удобнее (и запастись попкорном), как Дмитрий Юрьевич резво подскочил к опешему напарнику и впился в его губы (камеру мне, камеру!!!). В ту же секунду шеф испарился в воздухе, оставив после себя запах гари и злого Данта, который, закрыв глаза, усиленно тёр свои губы руками, и был бледен, как поганка. Его хвост, проявившийся вместе с рогами и красными глазами, сейчас не подавал признаков жизни, с учётом того, что до поцелуя хаотично двигался, рискуя задеть всех и всякого.  
<<Похоже, душа не вкусная попалась. Поэтому его так и скрутило>> \- снова активизировалась Шиза.  
Душа... а ведь точно.  
<<Шиза, но если душу мы забрали, значит, она уже начнёт мучиться, до того, как её обладатель умрёт>>.  
<<Нет. Демоны её забирают в неактивном режиме и она содержится в специальном месте. Как только человек умирает, то душа в Аду пробуждается вместе с воспоминаниями последних дней жизни>>.  
Теперь всё стало более понятно, кроме одного… как долго он собирается так стоять? Я домой хочу, к Глоу, где не будет ЕГО!!!… Эть... ну что опять? Теперь- то я чем ему не угодила?... Я свои претензии вслух сказала?...Ну и что, ведь ничего нового для себя не узнал. И хватит меня прожигать своими красивыми глазками!...А куда это ты пошёл, да так целеустремлённо?  
Походу, дело пахнет керосином. Хватаюсь за край дивана и собираюсь бежать, но не успеваю. Схватив меня за ноги, Данта подтянул мою тушку к себе и зажал в своих объятиях. Блин, этот вампир опять энергию без спроса тырит у меня! Ой, мама, он сума сошёл?! Мои рёбра…  
-Хоть место для дыхания оставь,- уже сиплю я, ели как подняв голову. Да, девочки, стальной захват это вам не шутки. Так и рёбра сломать можно. Но привычной слабости после его подпитки я не ощущала. Только браслет, который мне подарил Данта, заметно потеплел. Не зря его подарок мне с самого начала не понравился. Надо будет выяснить потом у Ваала или Астароты, зачем он нужен.  
Отстранившись от меня, демон сел рядом и начал поправлять свою одежду, будто ничего страшного не произошло. Ему бы ещё сигарету в зубы и я бы подумала кое-что другое. Но в покое я его оставить не могу. У меня есть к нему парочку вопросов.  
-Данта... а ты действительно выполнил его желание, даже зная, какие грехи за его плечами?  
Он презрительно ухмыльнулся, и ответил:  
-Вик, запомни одно…когда мы заключаем контракт, то должны слово в слово выполнить их желание. Он хотел оказаться на другом конце света с мешком денег в руках... так я ему это и устроил, отправляя его в Пустыню Сахара. Все условия соблюдены: и располагается на другом конце света, и мешок денег в руках имеется, только навряд ли он ему пригодится. Точный пункт назначения он не называл и более подробно ни чего не расписывал. Контракт заключён по всем правилам и выполнен без сучка и задоринки.  
Вот тебе и демон. А как же:<<Мы в отличие от людей ни когда не врём>>.Ну да, не врут, только исковеркают ваше желание так, что и не рад будешь. Что-нибудь не договорил или решил, что это не так уж и важно, и демоны смогут найти лазейку и изменить ваши мечты на страхи. Но, с другой стороны, с такими людьми, как этот гад, только так и поступать нужно. Сомневаюсь, что он выживет, примерно зная характер напарника. Я почему-то даже уверена, что он телепортировал его непосредственно с каким-нибудь хищником. Демоны не лгут, они просто недоговаривают всей правды.  
-Пора вернуться домой и сообщить о нашем успехе,- сказал он, когда смог более или менее успокоиться.  
<<Шиза, как мы сможем вернуться назад в Ад?>> \- задала я ей вопрос, чтобы снова не попасть впросак.  
<<Есть несколько способов: убить себя или быть убитым, найти специальный лифт, который постоянно меняет своё положение, доставляя специально выбранных людей в Тартар, или взять в канцелярии специальный ключ, который любую дверь превращает во вход в преисподнюю>>.  
Теперь понятно, что за страшный ключ он вытащил из кармана: чёрный, покрытый какими-то надписями с каплями крови и основание, в виде черепа, но не человеческого. Я точно знаю, что у нас нет рогов и таких длинный клыков. Конца у ключа не было, будто его сломали, но Шиза сказала, что так и надо. Этот ключ универсальный.  
Подойдя к входной двери, Данта вставил в замочную скважину ключ, сделал три оборота и открыл. Двора не было, вместо него была пугающая непроглядная тьма. Напарник сделал реверанс и жестом пригласил меня пройти первой. При этом его глаза надменно смотрели на меня, будто он знал, что я боюсь туда идти и только ждал, когда я попрошу у него помощи. А вот фигушки. Встав ровно, подняв гордо подбородок, я быстрее вошла в эту тьму, чтобы не успеть передумать. Но в темноте я долго не пробыла, оказавшись в знакомой комнате. Именно отсюда мы отправились на Землю, только тогда мы вошли в дверь, расположенную по левую сторону, а теперь были на правой. Сделав шаг, в спину мне что-то уткнулось.  
-Ты чего встал? Щевелись! Не один, ведь.- Разорался Данта.  
Славно, я в Аду, а характер демона от этого слаще не стал.


	14. Не трогайте хвост у демонов,а то извратите его

Отступление

Маленький мальчик идёт по дорожке  
Маленький мальчик увидел у демона рожки  
Маленький мальчик взял динамит   
И...  
-ВИКЕЙЛ!- Такой голос демона мог любого из могилы поднять.- Зачем ты держишь в руках ятаган?  
Виктория смотрит на свою руку, не понимая, что так взбесило напарника.  
-Я динамит не нашёл,- отвечает она ему.  
-Зачем?  
Глупый демон. Но ему, естественно, она сказала другое:  
-Чтобы узнать, чем закончился тот стих.  
Данта медленно встал с дивана и демонстративно начал сжимать кулаки.  
-Тебе наглядно показать?- Вроде не злится, а взгляд ТАКОЙ, что можно магму в вулкане заморозить.  
-Эмм, - медленно отступаю, пряча единственную защиту за спиной. Таким оружием против напарника не выстоять.- Пойду- ка я лучше кусты постригу… Заодно и цветы полью.  
Когда помощник ушёл (точнее позорно подался бегству), неизвестный номер позвонил Данте.  
-Да.  
-Здравствуйте, это служба доставки и обслуживания. Позовите, пожалуйста, Данталиона.  
-Я слушаю.- Сказал он, размышляя - пойти догнать помощника сразу или подождать или послушать, что скажут. Может на этот раз Викейл здесь не причём.  
-Снова здравствуйте. С вашим заказом вышли некоторые проблемы... Лучше вам приехать самим сюда, пока это не сделала полиция.  
Та-а-ак. Что этот крысёныш опять намудрил?!  
-Я вас не понимаю? - Нет, он действительно не понимал, что здесь творится.- Что случилось?  
-Уверяю, с вами ничего не сделают.- А мужчина на другой стороне явно нервничал.- Просто приедете, дадите показания и вас отпустят…Вы, наверное, не местный, поэтому и не знаете, что в нашей стране продажа оружие карается... эмм... штрафом…  
-Какого оружия?- Кто бы знал, какие силы он прилагал, чтобы не начать кричать. Так делу не поможешь.  
-Взрывоопасного…  
-ВИКЕЙЛ!- Демон отключил телефон и побежал искать одного смертника, как вдруг мобильник зазвонил снова и ему пришлось остановиться.  
-Здравствуйте. Позовите, пожалуйста, Данталиона.- Дежавю. Опять мужской голос, но тембр немного другой.  
-Да, это я.- Во - второй раз повторил он, мысленно уже убивая помощника, медленно расчленяя его по кусочкам.  
-Как вы и просили, ваш заказ был выполнен. Приедете за ним сами или нам его привезти?  
-А там-то что?- Уже не скрывая своего гнева, он заскрипел зубами.  
-Не что, а кто.- Поправили его.- Рога.  
-ЧЬИ?!  
-Стриптизёра.  
Наверное, у Данты был шок, потому что первым, что он спросил, было не:<<Какой, нафиг, стриптизёр>> \- а:-<<Каким образом у стриптизёра рога?>>.  
-Нет, нет, что вы... Это его позывной, чтобы ни кто не догадался. Вы же специально заказывали парня в костюме демона для каких-то утех. Ещё предупреждали, что, вначале, будете отказываться от заказа и говорить, что вы ничего не знали и вам не нравятся такие игры. Хорошо, что вы сразу назвали свои паспортные данные и заплатили половину суммы, иначе, мы бы подумали, что это какой-то розыгрыш и...  
-ВИКЕЕЕЙЛ!!!  
А выше названный демон уже давно сел в автобус и укатил в соседний город, где, по слухам, находится самый непробиваемый бункер страны.

-Так, сразу хочу кое-что прояснить.- Отвёл меня в сторону Данта, чтобы ни кто нас не смог подслушать, вот только... мы здесь и так одни. Вот, что бывает с демонами, когда у них мания преследования. Лечиться тебе надо, напарник, лечиться.- То, что мы работали вместе - ничего не значит. Только поэтому я не буду относиться к тебе лучше (а так ты ангел с белыми крылышками?!). Надеюсь, мы больше не встретимся. Я попрошу сменить мне помощника.  
-Боишься, что я тебя совращу?- Нет, одно из двух: либо я его доведу, либо он меня убьёт. Хотя, одно второму не мешает. Делаем невинную улыбку, от которого он скривился, как от зубной боли, и немного отошёл от меня.  
-Или всем расскажу твою истинную ориентацию?- Продолжила говорить я свою мысль. Упс, у кого-то перебор озверина. Я даже пикнуть не успела, как он с силой прижал меня к стенке, выбив остатки воздуха из моих лёгких и своей ладонью закрыл мой рот.  
-Не смей… НИКОМУ сказать такое, иначе... я тебя убью.  
Нашёлся, умник. Мало тебе одного раза, так ты меня снова убить захотел!!! Фи, испугал... Ну ладно, может немножко... совсем чуть-чуть... Хорошо, я испугалась. Довольны?! А то вы бы, попав в такую ситуацию, остались бы безучастными? И глазки-то у нас снова красные, и рожки-то откуда-то появились, а про его волосы я вообще молчу. Медуза Горгона отдыхает и нервно курит в стороночке. Как же непривычно так близко стоять к нему. Но с такого ракурса он даже красив, вот только эта красота опасная, как у хищника. И ... кажется, меня только что погладили по бедру…Ма-мааа!!! Это ведь не то, что я подумала…  
Демон снова не правильно понял моё дрожание и устремленный взгляд вниз. Это не послушность, не покорность, и даже не смирение. Я просто пыталась увидеть, чем он меня там лапает, чтобы... оторвать это. Ярость всё кипела и кипела во мне, ища выход, и скоро не осталось и следа от былого страха. Страх?! Как он может быть, когда тебя здесь обжимает твой убийца и при этом делает вид, что он ни при делах?! Если раньше я дрожала, то теперь меня нещадно трясло от…брезгливости.  
Упиваясь своей мнимой властью, он приказал:  
-Кивни головой, если понял, и я отпущу тебя.  
Ага, кивну, как только схвачу эту ...хопс, поймала. Ура- а, а теперь тянем это к своим глазам, чтобы узнать, что это такое. А почему Данта начал так часто дышать и сдвигать свою ладонь вниз, положив её на мою шею? Хм, он и вторую руку туда пристроил. Интересно, а тёмно - бардовый, чуть ли не чёрный цвет глаз, это норма? Удивляясь такой реакции, я забыла, что до сих пор сжимаю что-то в руках, пока не почувствовала, как оно начало дрожать и извиваться в моей левой руке. Поворачиваю голову вниз и… всё, братцы- молодцы, мне пришёл пипец. Инстинкты, наконец, забили тревогу. Сейчас меня будут медленно и со вкусом душить.  
-Данта, я не знал, что это твой хвост (но извиняться не буду).  
Странно, он даже и не кричит, не злится и не орёт, только взгляд какой-то затуманенный.  
-Руку…  
-Что?- Не поняла я.  
-Руку… - голосом умирающего повторил он.  
-Что руку?- Нет, я реально туплю.  
-РУКУ УБЕРИ С МОЕГО ХВОСТА, ПОКА Я ТЕБЕ ЕЁ НЕ СЛОМАЛ!- Закричал он и начал делать то, что я боялась... душить меня.  
Это он зря. От испуга я ещё сильнее сжала его хвост, чем вызвала очередную судорогу и прерывистое дыхание. В следующую секунду напарник без сил рухнул на меня, и мы вместе упали на пол, а с учётом того, что я падала первой, то мягкая посадка ожидала лишь Данталиона.  
-У-у-у,- взвыла я от боли и рефлекторно хотела потрогать себя за больные места, оценив степень повреждения, но рук было не поднять. Он мне их отдавил. Повозилась, попыхтела, и плюнула на это дело. Пока он не встанет, я не смогу выбраться. А тот и не торопился этого делать. Уткнувшись мне в плечо, он всё так же прерывисто дышал, и его волосы неприятно щекотали мне шею.  
-Ты не демон, ты слон.- Констатировала я факты, пытаясь задеть его больнее.- Сколько ты весишь? Одну тонну... две? Слезь с меня!  
-Как хвост отпустишь, так и слезу.- Его голос был приглушённым из-за того, что он так и не поднял голову.  
-А я что всё ещё держу его?- Сама себя спросила я, забыв, что здесь я не одна, а из этого вытекает вывод…  
-ВИКЕЙЛ!!! - Вот как он до сих пор голосовые связки не надорвал? Пусть поделится секретом.  
-Не кричи.- Чуть ли не с мольбой в голосе попросила я. Видимо что-то в моём голосе его удивило, потому что он поднял голову, нахмурил брови и приготовился сказать очередную гадость, но я его перебила.- Я не могу это сделать.  
-Чего? Почему?  
-Потому что я рук не чувствую.- Кратность- сестра таланта. И нечего рычать мне под ухом. Слух мне ещё пригодится. Вот чего он взбесился?! Подумаешь хвост держу в руках. Я же его не съесть собираюсь. А он чуть ли глаза к потолку не закатил и начал бормотать, что-то, вроде:<<Бог, даруй мне терпения >>\- или смирения. Более нелестные эпитете, сопровождающую его болтовню, я сразу опустила.  
<<У некоторых демонов, в определённый момент времени, хвост становится ОЧЕНЬ чувствительным,- прояснила мне ситуацию Шиза>>.Интересно, этот справочник специально выделил слова <<очень>> и<< чувствительный>>,чтобы до меня дошло, что я и в правда его извращаю?  
Прежде, чем встать, Данта расщедрился до особо<< добрых >>слов, не упустил и помянул моих родственников (чуть ли не до пятнадцатого колена!) и искренне недоумевал, как у таких родителей мог вырасти такой хороший Я.Ели удержалась от едких комментариев, ведь, по логике вещей, получается, что он косвенно является моим родителем…Бре-е-ед!!!  
Сначала он приподнялся на локти и, подняв голову, особо жестоко посмотрел на меня. Даже длинные волосы не скрыли его глаз. Они будто светились, излучая холодный, замогильный свет. Этот взгляд гипнотизировал, подавлял волю, эмоции, чувства... Хотелось подчиниться, слушать только его голос, его приказы, и больше ничего. Он - Бог... ЧЕГО? Какой, нафиг, Бог? Мозг, ау, ты совсем отупел? Или атрофироваться решил за ненадобность? Так не тяни за собой инстинкт выживания и голос разума! Не решай последней радости!  
Поняв по моему злому и скептическому взгляду (ну как скептическому? Просто я поняла, что до статуса<< бога >>,пусть и демонского, ему ещё пилить и пилить, и навряд ли Дьявол по своей воли решит оставить свой пост), что я как-то смогла выйти из под контроля и больше не его безвольная кукла, которая счастливо улыбается при виде своего хозяина, он не расстроился, нет... напротив, он радостно оскалился, обнажив свои клыки. Что опять взбрело в его голову и, главное, как это отразиться на моём здоровье?  
-Лучше беги, гад, потому, что когда я встану и поймаю тебя... я вытащу твою кишки из ... и засуну их в .....-И всё это он говорил, безумно радуясь чему-то. Вот только это безумие ни есть хорошо для меня, а из-за его угроз, мой мозг на несколько секунд выключился, погрузив своего хозяина в кому.   
Продолжая улыбаться, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом, он медленно, с грацией кошки, начал вставать дальше. Сначала перенёс весь свой вес на руки, и, дождавшись, когда я выпущу его бедный хвост (вы же всё ещё помните, что я в шоке), он поднялся полностью. Поправив одежду, Данталион, он тщательно осмотрел свой хвост (даже на язык попробовал). Закончив проверку своей собственности, он облегчённо вздохнул, убийственно посмотрел на меня, и сразу потянул свои руки в мою сторону. Я, с ужасом, на четвереньках, начала отползать от него.  
-Лучше стой на месте. Я убью тебя быстро и максимально безболезненно.  
-Ага. Щас. После того, как ты так красочно описал моё будущее, предпочитаю страдать, живя, чем быть счастливым трупом (с обезображенным телом).  
-Викейл… - Приближался он ко мне.  
-Данталион… - Отдалилась я.  
-Стой!  
-И не подумаю,- снова отползла я от него. И так продолжалось очень долго: он подходил, я, на четвереньках, убегала задом - наперёд. Несколько раз пыталась встать, но не успевала. В итоге, он всё-таки смог поймать меня за ногу и подтянуть под себе. Заранее обездвижив меня уже знакомым способом, его руки потянулись к моей кхм... в общем потянулись, как вдруг в комнату кто-то вбежал. Подняв вместе с напарником голову, мы уставились на черноволосую, с красными маленькими рожками, красивую демоницу, и неизвестно, кто был больше удивлён этой встречи. Видимо всё - таки она, если смотреть на нас её глазами. Картина Репина:<<Не ждали>>.Я, лежащая на полу с красным лицом и потным телом (после длительного забега на четвереньках), в очень интересной позе, с парой лишних конечностей на талии, которые так и норовили стащить с меня джинсы, и сам демон, лежащий на мне, с диким огнём в глазах, спускающий на мне те самые джинсы.  
-Ой, извините, я не думала, что здесь кто-то есть,- сказала она, быстро прошмыгнув к столу.  
Смотрю на беспристрастное лицо напарника и... начинаю громко смеяться. Демон сразу с презрением посмотрел на меня, тяжело вздохнув, окончательно решив, что я сошла сума. Ну-ну, посмотрим, кто в итоге из нас слетит с катушек, когда я скажу это:  
-Ты только что сам себя скомпрометировал, - ухмыльнулась я, взглядом показав на наше положение, кивнув в сторону демоницы. До того медленно доходило, что я имела ввиду, но когда он взглянул на девушку, а та начала краснеть и стыдливо прятать глаза, нервно теребя свою одежду и бумаги на столе, резко отскочил от меня, как от прокажённого, бросая на меня не только ненавидящий, но и унылый взгляд. Вот теперь моя душенька довольна. Гаденько хихикнув, послала ему воздушный поцелуй. Демона словно током шибануло, и он как-то странно начал смотреть по сторонам, пока его взгляд не наткнулся на маленький деревянный стульчик. Я думала, что он устал и ему нужно присесть (а то он, по - человеческим меркам, мне в пра-пра-и ещё несколько сотни раз прадедушки годится)... ага, как бы ни так. Этот тип теперь со своей фирменной улыбочкой маньяка начал подходить ко мне, держа стул на весу. Мне даже не надо было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы знать, о чём он думает. И так понятен его ход мыслей:<<Я только несколько раз его ударю, чтобы он забыл об этом дне, а если не переживёт, не беда. Нет свидетелей, нет и проблем>>.  
Мой язык явно работал быстрее мозга. Ласково посмотрев на Данталиона, игривым голосом сказала:  
-Милый, а я и не знал, что ты любишь садо-мазо.- Упс, опять что-то не то ляпнула. Ну, это уже нервное, зато он остановился. Неужель передумал убивать? Эть, а разве в этой реальности стул может воспламениться и превратиться в маленький огненный шар? Теперь Данта держит в руке этот огонь и задумчиво смотрит на меня. Кажется, сейчас меня будут превращать в шашлык. И где же моя волшебная палочка, когда она так нужна?! От участи<<демон-гриль>>меня спасла демоница.  
-Извините, что отвлекаю, но разве вы не пойдёте на праздник?- удивилась она.  
-Какой праздник?- спросил напарник, опередив меня. Весело. У них ещё и праздники какие-то есть. Совсем как у людей.  
-День демона,- радостно ответила она, захлопав в ладоши, а вот кое-кому было не до шуток. Что с Данталионом? Когда он услышал эти слова, мгновенно побелел, если это вообще возможно для демона, а шар с треском лопнул, раскидав по всему помещению тысячи и тысячи мельчайших искр, похожих на снежинки.  
-К-к-к-огда начнётся главная часть?- Опа, он ещё и заикаться начал!  
-Примерно через полчаса.  
А демоны падают в обморок? Или это уже я когда-то спрашивала? Если нет, то он, видимо, будет первым, опередив меня. Данталион заметно покачнулся, закрывая глаза, и когда его тело начало падать, я быстрее побежала к нему, но ловить никого не пришлось. Напарник исчез на моих глазах. В итоге поймала я только воздух.  
Не понял... Это что ещё за праздник такой, что на него ТАК реагирует Данта? Шиза, помогай! Это же редкий шанс узнать, чего боится моя неудавшаяся смерть аж до икоты. И, конечно же, всю полученную информацию я буду использовать только ...в корыстных целях.


	15. Парад и...очередная неприятность

_< <День демона-это праздник, который отмечают в Аду лишь один раз в сто лет. Именно в этот день родился первый демон (Имя демона Шиза умолчала. Либо не захотела говорить, чтобы я не пошла убивать этого самого демона, либо это действительно Люцифер и тогда убить могут уже меня. Где мне тягаться с бывшим ангелом!) и только в этот день у обычного жителя Преисподни есть шанс попасть во дворец Властелина, _\- заумным голосом начала объяснять Шиза после того, как я трижды просила выдать мне нужную информацию, но, вдруг, в обычном голосе информатора прорезались мольбящие нотки.- _В связи со слишком большим объёмом информации по предоставленному вопросу, ответ может занять от нескольких часов до нескольких суток. Рекомендую заняться рассмотрением данного вопросам позднее или объяснить по мере поступления >>_  
<<Э-э-э. Я не поняла последнее предложение. Можно ещё раз, и желательно по-русски>>.  
Видимо, Шиза обиделась на такое пренебрежительное обращение к ней, потому что дальше она начала в открытую насмехаться надо мной:  
_< <Русский-это один из великих языков, на котором говорят...>> _  
-Хватит издеваться!- заорала я и прикупила язык, когда увидела, что демонеса от моего крика испугалась, выронила из рук бумаги и виновато посмотрела на меня.  
-Извините, это я не вам,- покаялась я, а в душе наглядно показала, что я сделаю с этим шизофреным голосом, если он продолжит беззастенчиво пользоваться своим положением. Удалить не могу, это чревато последствиями, а достать и придушить тем более. Надо будет прижать потом Астарота в каком-нибудь тёмном переулке и, наконец, узнать, какую фигню они засунули в мою голову. Обычная программа не должна иметь чувств, а эта с каждым днём всё больше и больше ...очеловечивается что ли. Или она может периодически обновляться, как система в компьютере? Но, тогда... не рискует ли потом Шиза действительно перерасти в шизофрению? Пока я размышляла над историей возникновение своего голоса, она медленно начала объяснять:  
_< <Я буду вам рассказывать всё, что понадобится, непосредственно на празднике. И лучше вам идти сейчас, если не хотите пропустить торжественную часть. Дорогу я вам укажу,- опередила она меня с этим уточнением>>_  
Да, я знаю, что в моём состояние мне нужно сидеть дома и не высовываться, пока не истечёт обещанный год, но... не забываем, что душа осталась прежней - женской, а мы, по натуре, очень любопытные существа. Быстро попрощавшись с демоницей, я выбежала из здания, подгоняемая голосом Шизы. Но, выйдя на улицу, замерла. Демоны…кругом одни демоны. Нет ни одного свободного метра, не занятый ими, даже небо не стало исключением: хвостатые, рогатые, крылатые, или в обычном человеческом обличие- все они шли в одну сторону, разговаривая и смеясь. Смотришь на них и не веришь, что все они олицетворяют само зло в нашем мире. Мне даже было жаль, что мы так мало знаем о демонах. Невольно я улыбнулась, когда мимо меня пробежало несколько маленьких демонят, но быстро отдёрнула себя, думая:<< Гитлер и Чакотило тоже были хорошими, когда были детьми>>.Шиза на мои мысли лишь вздохнула и вежливо напомнила, что я вроде как куда-то торопилась.

 

  
Чем дольше я шла, тем плотнее становилась толпа. В конце я пробиралась чуть ли не по головам... хотела бы я так сказать (по головам было бы куда проще), но в реальности я извивалась, словно змея, стараясь проползти, обогнуть, втиснуться в толпу демонов. Я так была увлечена сей процессом (попутно проклиная Шизу, которая загнала меня сюда и моё пресловутое любопытство), что не заметила тот момент, когда демоны начали усиленно двигаться, и так вышло, что меня выбросило в передние ряды. Теперь мне ничего не загораживало кругозор, и я смогла увидеть где нахожусь. Верите или нет, но это был стадион... ОЧЕНЬ большой открытый стадион, ну или Колизей, кому как удобней. Все трибуны были заняты демонами. Я посмотрела наверх, отмечая, что те демоны, которые прилетели сюда по небу, тоже сидят, но не на скамейках, а ...на своих крыльях. Не знаю, как им удаётся висеть в воздухе и не падать, но выглядело это странно даже для этого места. Но, кроме сидящих, были и те, кто стоял, образуя своеобразную границу, за которую они не выходили, создавая видимость круга. Почему среди стоящих было такое странное оживление за право стоять не впереди, а где-нибудь в середине, Шиза объяснила. Оказалось, рогатый народ считает, что у тех, кто стоит, есть больше шансов быть выбранным хранителем или принцем Ада. Что за хранитель - она не ответила, считая это лишней информацией, только сказала, что именно с его помощью можно получить пропуск во дворец Властелина.  
<<А если меня выберет этот самый хранитель, что мне делать?>> \- спросила я её.  
_< <В последний раз это было десять тысяч лет назад. Ваша вероятность приблизительно равна нулю. Но я бы не советовал искать встречи с хранителем, ибо все демоны бояться этого, поэтому они и не стремятся стоять первыми>>_  
<<Почему?>>  
_< <Когда хранитель выбрал кого-то, тому автоматически разрешается посетить замок Властелина, если... демон выживет после испытаний, который тот устроит ему>>_  
<>  
_< <Это необходимо, чтобы стать лордом>>_  
<<А это здесь причём? Шиза! Ты меня всё больше путаешь. Мы говорили о приглашениях хранителем, а не о лордах>>  
Клянусь, я услышала, как она чертыхнулась. Интересно, можно ли довести до белого колена свой внутренний голос?  
_< <Лордами можно стать двумя путями: первый- раз в несколько веков проводится своего рода экзамен, как у вас, людей, который включает в себя теорию и практику... много практики. И, в конце, собираются наши старейшины и решают - достоин ли кто-нибудь этого титула, оглашая своё решение непосредственно Властелину. В этом случае всегда можно будет отказаться участвовать на любом этапе экзамена. И второй - самый сложный, трудный, непредсказуемый, которые прошли лишь единицы, а выжили ещё меньше и не потому, что были слабы физически, нет…Они были сломлены духовно, а такие не живут, лишь влачат своё существование, поэтому целесообразно избавляться от них, но это делает сам хранитель. Поговаривают, что лишь один Властелин смог пройти эти испытания и выжить, поэтому есть поверье, что только истинный демон, в ком свет и тьма всегда равны и не разделимы, сможет пройти испытания хранителя и стать полноценным лордом такой силы, сравнимая лишь с силой правящей династии.  
Поэтому, единственная возможность живым попасть во дворец, это быть выбранным принцем, но и с ним не всё так просто. За всю свою жизнь он ни разу не выбрал никого>>_  
Ладно, с хранителем всё понятно. Держимся от него подальше всеми правдами и неправдами. Но, честно, я даже не расстроилась, наоборот обрадовалась, что поход к Властелину вынуждена буду отложить на неопределённый срок в связи с тем, что жить мне ещё хочется, пусть уже и успевшая умереть. Правда есть одно Но: зная характер напарника, я очень удивлюсь, если он уже не пожаловался принцу на моё примерное поведение. Поэтому стараемся не попадать на глаза этой фигуре высокого полёта, чтобы не искушать судьбу.  
Вдруг всё стихло и справа от меня медленно начали открываться ворота.  
_< <Сейчас, все действующие лорды Ада выйдут на арену, чтобы продемонстрировать свои способности, после чего они скроются в толпе и начнётся официальная часть>>_,-сказала Шиза.  
<<Продемонстрировать…это каким образом? Сражаясь?>>  
_< <Увидишь>>_  
После очень информативного объяснения, как и сказала Шиза, из ворот начали выходить демоны в парадной одежде золотисто-красного цвета. Они улыбались, приветственно махая руками, и... творили магию. Самый первый демон создал огненный шар, который, облетая стадион, устремился в небо в виде дракона, и взорвался, как фейерверк. Все остальные демоны придерживались примерно той же комбинации: делая круг почёта по стадиону, они создавали что-то из воздуха и потом запускали это в небо, делая бум. Да-а, вот такой должен быть фейеверк на самом деле, и, поверьте, сейчас я действительно наслаждалась шоу. Взрывы тоже были особенными. Мало того, что один демон управлял только одним цветом, так после него в небе оставались гореть несколько огненных точек, которые зависали в определённом месте, создавая какой-то рисунок. Но не это привлекло меня, а то, что я заметила в толпе знакомые лица, да не одно, и не два, а целых три. Ваал шёл вместе с Астаротом шаг в шаг, и их магия была общей. Астарот достал из кармана что-то круглое, похожее на монетку и, когда он подкинул её вверх, Ваал хлопнул в ладоши и вместо одной монеты их стало тысячи, и все они полетели в нас, в зрителей. Я испугалась, мысленно думая, что если эта штука полетит с той же скоростью, то она пришибёт меня, как нефиг делать. Даже пули летят и то медленнее. Приготовившись к позорному бегству, краем глаза замечаю, что ни кто не испугался, а, наоборот, все протягивали руки, будто хотели поймать эту монету, но это же не реально, не так ли? Пока я думала:<< бежать или не бежать>>\- монеты практически достигли нас и вдруг... они остановились и замерли прямо перед лицами демонов. Я не была исключением. Теперь встал другой вопрос:<<Брать ли не брать>>,но, снова посмотрев на демонов, решила взять, раз все так делают. Видимо это был своего рода сувенир. Монета при ближайшем рассмотрение была похожа на золотую. На одной стороне изображено какое-то летающее животное с тремя хвостами, а вот на другой - демон с... ангелом? Я не поняла смысла, пока мой информатор не рассказал, что это их прошлое, когда Властелин ещё не был свергнут в преисподнюю, и настоящее, уже в виде демона.  
Когда эти двое проходили мимо меня, Ваал что-то зашептал на ушко Астароту, и, потом эти двое, улыбаясь, посмотрели на меня. Не заметной я ни осталось. Но это мелочи, по сравнению с тем, кто был третьим. Наш великий и ужасный ,красивый(вы этого не слышали)и опасный, а так же невыносимый идиот, который ничего, кроме себя не интересует. Да-да, прошу ненавидеть и жаловать - его противное величество Данталион. И за какие заслуги этот гад стал лордом? Ему же власть противопоказана, пусть и выглядит сейчас величественно в этой одежде, лишь изредка бросая взгляд в толпу. И за что его люд... то есть демоны любят, а они любят, вон, как хлопали в ладоши, когда он вышел.  
Вот пришла и очередь Данты показать чудо. Я затаила дыхание, чувствуя, что сейчас начнётся самое интересное. Напарник выдвинул вперёд руки со сжавшими пальцами в кулак и когда раскрыл их, то оттуда вылетели немыслимое количество знакомых мне синих бабочек. Насекомые, пролетая мимо каждого демона, оставляли после себя синий шлейф света, создавая что-то наподобие лазерного представления. Некоторые бабочки замерли над головами зрителей, и начали падать, превратившись в синие розы, другие устремились в небо, чтобы красиво взорваться, но это был не просто бум. Бабочки взрывались в определённой последовательности, создавая причудливые картины на небе. Но не вся живность была задействована в этом представление. Одна бабочка отделилась от стаи и полетела в мою сторону. Ни кто, кроме меня, не обратил на это внимание, занятые тем, что дрались за синие розы напарника, а я какой раз жалела, что нету под рукой баллончик с дихлофозом, ибо своей пятой точкой чувствовала, что она летит сюда не для того, чтобы превратиться в безобидный цветочек.  
-Кыш, кыш от меня!- отмахивалась я от неё, но она не отступала. Вот же... липла, словно я мёдом намазана, и поймать не удавалось, она словно проходила через пальцы. Нет, одной бабочки мне уже хватило за глаза, вон - какой сувенир после себя оставила, до сих пор нарадоваться не могу. Ещё не известно во что превратится эта. Сзади кто-то толкнул меня и на секунду я потеряла бдительность. Бабочка успела сесть на мою одежду, там, под которой билось моё сердце, и замерла, превратившись в уменьшенную брошку изображения себя. И что мне на этот раз ждать от этой штуки? В чём подвох? Может, в конце шоу она взорвётся и поминай, как звать. Я зло посмотрела на Данталиона, а тот продолжал идти и улыбаться, делая вид, что он здесь не причём. Он даже ни разу не взглянул в мою сторону, что не скажешь о Ваале и Астароте. Их взгляд был слегка озадаченным, но они продолжали улыбаться, усыпляя бдительность.  
Когда все демоны вышли на середину арены, каждый лорд начал светиться и потом - Хопс!- эти сгустки света в виде шара устремились в небо, занимая своё место рядом с горящими звёздочками. Рисунок стал завершённым: это оказался тот же рисунок, что я видела на монетки, только разница была в том, что образ ангела и демона светились. Если в ангеле преобладали светлые цвета, то у демона они были тёмные, но не мрачные. От них обоих веяло ощущение спокойствия и силы. А лорды пропали, исчезли, наверняка растворились в толпе, как и сказала Шиза. И знаете, что я сделала первым делом, когда не увидела ни кого на арене - стиснула кулаки, надеясь, что один рогатый гад окажется рядом и я его <<по-человечески>>смогу отблагодарить за брошку. Благо она не была приколота к коже, а только к одежде, иначе я бы его самого превратила в дикобраза. Но я же пришла смотреть парад, а не искать встречи с напарником... бывшим, если очень повезёт, но это было бы слишком просто для той, кого удача обделила своим вниманием уже очень давно.  
А на арене было на что посмотреть, точнее на кого. Не знаю, каким боком сюда пробрался маленький чёрный щенок, похожий на пинчера, но он выглядел таким потерянным и несчастным, что, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и начнёт жалобно скулить. Вот смотришь на это маленькое недоразумение и сердце кровью обливается, а ведь из-за одной такой живности я и оказалась здесь. Щенок сидел, грустно смотря вперёд в сторону ворот, откуда медленно начали появляться ещё демоны. Они не были похожи на лордов, скорее на воинов, даже броня и та имелась, но среди них были и обычные дьяволята, которые изрыгали изо рта пламя или жонглировали острыми кинжалами, словно циркачи. Там даже были клоуны, самые настоящие, измазанные в белом цвете и в смешном парике.  
Ещё была одна группа демонов, одетые в х…весьма специфично. Чего стоило один зелёный лист, прикрывающий лишь самое пикантное. Вот тебе и семь грехов ада. Воины тоже не прохлаждались. Некоторые из них размахивали мечами и другими видами оружия, другие воевали между собой, демонстрируя подобие битвы, а третьи подбивали из луков движущихся мишеней, которые появлялись то в одной части стадиона, то в другой.  
Демоны заканчивали уже делать круг, добираясь до нас, а щенок всё продолжал сидеть не шевелясь, пока я не увидела ЭТО. Щенок может и хотел уйти, но как это сделать, будучи привязанным. Верёвка была практически незаметной, но она была, и собака даже не пыталась перегрызть её, будто она... смирилась с тем, что её ждёт. Теперь кулаки сжались по иной причине. Я из последних сил сдерживалась, чтобы не побежать и не освободить собаку, уговаривая себя, что ей ничего не будет и всё это лишь игра на публику.  
Музыка стихла, все актёры, которые выступали, вместе со зрителями замерли и начали смотреть куда-то наверх. Подняв голову, я увидела, как с неба спускается большая чёрная птица, чёрными крыльями похожая на ворона, но птицей это оказалось только на первый взгляд. Чем ниже она спускалась, тем отчётливее приобретали человеческий вид, а когда этот неопознанный объект приземлился, все демоны, повторяю - ВСЕ!!! - опустились на одно колено, приклонив голову и что-то мне подсказывает, что лучше сделать, как все.  
-Приветствуйте, его высочество, наследный принц преисподней - Сатана!- Громкий голос разнёся по всему стадиону.  
Все радостно встали, начали улыбаться и хлопать, приветствуя своего принца, а я находилась в состояние анабиоза и лишь один маленький шаг отделял меня от полноценного обморока, ибо, даже без Шизы, будучи человеком, я прекрасно знала кто такой Сатана и в какую ж..я попала.


	16. Наследный принц -Сатана и его выбор

Наследный принц преисподней- Сатана

 

Сатана, нервно теребя воротник своего выходного костюма, ходил из одного угла в другой в своей комнате, время от времени заглядывая в окно, откуда открывался вид на центральную площадь ада. Несмотря на повышенную нервозность, внешне его лицо ничего не выражало, как и подобает демону королевских кровей, в то время как внутри всё горело таким пламенем, которое и грешникам не снилось. Причина такого состояния была проста: его отец всё-таки добился своего и теперь ему придётся выбрать в толпе на празднике демона девушку, заранее одобренную повелителем, и пригласить её во дворец. Всё бы ничего, он бы привёл девушку и исчез, сославшись на государственные дела, но отец, пусть он провалится на своём троне, а корона станет малой на голову, заставил его пообещать, что именно он будет сопровождать её на балу. Он искренне полагал, что девушка сможет понравиться принцу и тот перестанет быть один. Как же Сатане хотелось поинтересоваться, а когда его любящий отец успел остепениться? Если бы, в своё время, короля не скрутила его мама, он бы до сих пор вёл разгульный образ жизни.  
А ведь принц даже не справил третье тысячелетие и его уже хотят связать узами брака. И ни кто не хочет вспоминать, что Люцифер был холостым больше семи тысяч лет. Да у него вся жизнь ещё впереди. И править народом он пока не торопился. Пусть отец занимается всей этой монархией дальше. Тот всё ещё достаточно молод и по-прежнему красив, правда, оценить эту красоту позволено лишь одной демонице - Лилит. Бывает, эти двое отправляются на Землю отдыхать, оставляя за себя главного, естественно, всеми любимого, Сатану. Тогда советники начинают рыдать в прямом смысле этого слова, скрепя зубами и чем ещё придётся, переделывая договора, контракты и другие бумаги. Хоть принц и не любил править, но в бумажных работах он явно разбирался побольше отца и не давал халявить демонам из канцелярии. Когда надо, он мог быть жёстким и милосердным будущим правителем. И пока царская чета отдыхает (в прошлый раз они вроде отправились в Атлантиду... или это был Помпей), советники по-настоящему начинали работать.  
И вместо слов благодарности они решили поскорее женить его! На что они только надеялись? Что он от радости пустится в пляс и слёзно будет преклоняться перед ними? Сатана был уверен, что основная идея принадлежит отцу, который уже давно мечтал уйти на покой и нянчить внуков. Лилит - практичная демоница и понимает, что упрямством он пошёл в отца, но стойкостью в неё. А значит, так просто с решением повелителя их чадо мириться не будет.  
Да где же носит его личного помощника и по совместительству друга? Осталось считанные минуты до его выхода, а он даже не появился.  
-Извините, господин, я потерял счёт времени,- вот, прям как у людей:<< вспомнишь гада и он появится>>.  
-Ты опоздал,*Велизар.- Ледяным голосом сказал принц и повернулся к другу. То, что он увидел, не улучшило - его настроение. Демон до сих пор был не готов. Вместо одежды - какое-то тряпьё, волосы спутаны, а рога…вообще отсутствуют. - Во имя всех демонов, что ты творишь? Быстрее изменяй свой внешний вид и иди работать. Уже все лорды собрались в холе и, если ты не успеешь, сам лично будешь отвечать перед народом, но сначала перед властелином. А я посмотрю, что с тобой потом они сделают.  
-Ещё раз извините, я всё исправлю,- поклонился он принцу, щёлкнул пальцами и исчез с глаз. Сатана надеялся, что в пути Велизар не забыл, как должен выглядеть на параде. Однако, ему самому уже надо поспешить. Не принято виновнику торжества опаздывать на собственный праздник. А ещё та девушка...

Сатана прилетел на арену вовремя. Как и подобает, его поданные встретили своего принца с шумом, преклонив колени. Пусть его настроение было не на высоте, но это не повод портить праздник другим демонам. Надев маску правителя, он прошёл к пьедестала, специально появившийся для него. Артисты, воины, маги-все они уступали ему дорогу, вежливо опустив голову в знак приветствия. Принц улыбался каждому по-разному: некоторым досталась покровительская улыбка, другим весёлая, третьим добрая. Но были и те, кем он был недоволен, и взглядом требовал им исправиться в ближайшем будущем.  
Сейчас ему надо обратиться ко всем демонам с приветственной речью, после чего сделать шокирующее заявление, как и сказал его отец. Повернувшись лицом к народу, он начал говорить:  
-Надеюсь, вы узнаете меня, не зря же я не первый год выступая вместо отца, говоря свою речь. Все мы знаем, что каждый год жизни- это своего рода испытание для нас. Пусть небеса считают нас злом и при встрече с нами стараются уничтожить, пусть люди разделяют это мнение с ними, даже не видя и не зная никого из нас. Пусть! Мы же находимся выше всех их, и мой отец показал нам это. У ангелов нет выбора, мы же, как и люди, может выбирать, кем нам быть: великим злом, кем нас считают отнюдь не за красивые глаза, или ...нечто большим. Ангелы не способны испытать и доли того, с чем мы сталкиваемся каждый день. Наша основная работа связана с душами грешников. Небеса судят их только по одному критерию - виновен или нет, нам же достаётся самое сложное…мы определяем степень греха. Ведь даже в самой тёмной душе есть свет, надо его только увидеть.  
Так пусть ангелочки сидят наверху, пьют свою амброзию и чистят пёрышки, думая, что они управляют всем и от них всё зависит. Когда придёт время, они пожалеют о своём эгоизме. В нас всех течёт кровь ангела, но лишь самая лучшая её часть. Мы не отрицаем её, ведь это часть нас. Однако и в ангелах есть кровь демона, но они не принимают её и в этом их слабость. Нам не нужны небеса, у нас итак ответственности хватает, но им нужен наш ад. Тщеславие, гордыня, чрезмерно завышенная мания творить добро-всё это когда-нибудь приведёт к непоправимому.  
И, каждый раз, я заканчиваю свою речь с одним и тем же. Там, где есть свет, есть и тень. Мы демоны и гордимся этим. А можете вы так же сказать о себе, ангелочки?  
С Днём Демона всех вас!   
Сразу гул аплодисментов обрушился на стадион и принцу пришлось поднять руку, чтобы он прекратился.- Но на этом я ещё не закончил своё выступление. Сегодня я хочу сделать одному из вас подарок, и вы наверняка догадываетесь, что я имею ввиду. Я лишь извиняюсь, что не сделал этого раньше. Надеюсь, вы простите меня. Обещаю, что выбранный демон не только увидит дворец изнутри, но даже больше... я лично сопровожу его на бал в мою честь…  
Принц ушёл с пьедестала и, сделав несколько шагов по направлению к заградительной линии, он остановился, гадая, где же находится та девушка. Хоть это и не правильно, но он хотел, чтобы с ней что-нибудь произошло, и она не смогла бы прийти.  
-Чтобы выбор был честным, я не буду смотреть, кого выберу, а просто закрою глаза и ткну пальцем. В кого попаду, тот и пойдёт со мной.  
Принц глубоко вздохнул, махнул рукой личной охране, показывая, что всё хорошо, и, закрыв глаза, сделал ещё несколько шагов влево, повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и поднял руку. Даже оставаясь на время слепым, он заранее знал, что увидит на выбранном им месте подставную, отцом, девушку. Как же он хотел сбежать от своих обязанностей, от своего статуса…хоть куда-нибудь, где его жизнь не будут использовать, как в шахматной игре, и он сам волен будет решать всё. Но…пока это невозможно. Пора вернуться в реальность. Надо открыть глаза и заставить других думать, что этот выбор был случайным, и он ему очень удивлён.  
Хотя, увидев, на кого пал этот <<случайный >>жребий, даже самый закоренившийся скептик поверил бы ему. Сатана сам был в шоке от происходящего и поэтому слова вырвались раньше, чем он их продумал, но зато от всего сердца.  
-А ты что здесь делаешь?!  
Или правильнее надо было сказать:<<Только не ты>>,потому что вместо красивой, благородной демонесы великих кровей, прошу заметить, она хоть была, но стояла позади…впереди неё, заслонив своим телом, спиной к нему сидел помощник Данталиона и совершено не обращал на принца внимание. А, нет, обратил, повернул голову, только ничего не сказал и, невинно улыбнувшись, снова отвернулся от него. Невольно Сатана издал рык, от чего впереди стоящие демоны схватились за сердце и театрально (а может и на самом деле) попадали в обморок. А этому... хоть бы хны. Неужели он не понимает, что только что натворил?

*Велизар - так зовут могущественного союзника САТАНЫ, он является демоном лжи.


	17. Заступник и наказание

Пока принц толкал речь, и все отвлеклись на него, я, нагнувшись, на карачках поползла к щенку. Собачка, заметив мои телодвижения, подняла голову, и вяло начала шевелить хвостом. Главное, чтобы не начала лаять, а то меня схватят, и я больше ничем и никому помочь не смогу, ведь мёртвым уже всё равно, особенно мёртвым демонам, бывших человеческими девушками, встретившие свою смерть ПО ОШИБКЕ!  
-Тише, тише,- зашептала я, руками показывая, чтобы она молчала, когда собака приоткрыла пасть. Не знаю, понял меня щенок или нет, но он пока молчал, и я спокойно смогла добраться до цели. Притянув щенка к себе (а он оказался ещё меньше, чем я думала, чуть больше моей руки в длину, с чёрной шерстью и белым пятном на затылке), я его обняла, и руками начала ощупывать ошейник, к которой крепилась цепь. Щенок не вырывался, покорно сидя на моих коленях, лишь несколько раз его тёплый язык прошёлся по щеке, а холодный нос уткнулся в область шеи. Сам материал, из чего был сделан ошейник, оказался мягким, но не рвущимся. Я чуть зуба не решилась, когда пыталась его перегрызть. Даже поверхность не смогла поцарапать!   
-Чёрт, да как это снимается?! - не смогла сдержаться я эмоций, нарушив минуту молчания. Чёрт! Пока я мысленно давала сама себе подзатыльник, вдруг почувствовала, что на меня кто-то упорно и недобро смотрит. Повернулась, надеясь, что это разыгралась лишь моя паранойя. Упс, мамочки! Неужели я такой громкой была, что привлекла ЕГО внимание, и он решил спуститься в массы?   
Лицо тирана, холодный, пронизывающий взгляд маньяка и... вымученная улыбка, которая, казалась, приклеилась к принцу и никак не хотела сходить. Называется - найдите лишнее в этой смеси королевских кровей и обоснуйте свой выбор. Почему мне кажется, что улыбка была для народа, а вот этот убийственный взгляд... для меня одной… Бреед, велика честь для одной меня. Поэтому, действуем по старой стандартной схеме: как говорится у нас среди людей:<< улыбайся - начальство любит идиотов>>.Не понял... почему Сатана тыкает в меня пальцем? Это же не вежливо, и, для таких, как он, этикет должен стоять на первом месте или аристократия демонов отличается от людской? Шиза подсказывает, что нет, и я сама виновата такому пренебрежению к себе. Да, каюсь, не сдержалась, но это не повод так по- хамски себя вести. Делаю вид, что ничего не видела, отвернулась, и продолжаю искать лазейку в этом странном ошейнике. Та-а-ак, что-то мне не нравится эта подозрительная тишина. Она... пугает. А эти мужские туфли, наверняка, очень дорогие, да и владелец следит за собой, раз я вижу своё отражение в них... Стоп! Какие, нафиг, мужские туфли?! Резко поднимаю голову и встречаюсь с по-настоящему тёмным, зловещим, взглядом принца. Кажись, пора писать завещание... снова! Принц явно мысленно успел меня расчленить раз сто, а остатки сварить в котле и скормить чертям или грешникам - чревоугодцам. Спасибо, Шизе, за подробное описание некоторых пыток в аду. Краем взгляда выхвачиваю из толпы Астарота, Ваала и только подтверждаюсь в своих думах. Даже Данталион, которого я заметила случайно и лишь на мгновение, и тот сменил свой надменный вид на обеспокоенный.  
-Ты хоть понимаешь, что только что натворил?- Прошипел принц, да так хорошо, что я мысленно сопоставила его с одним злодеем, общающийся со змеями и говорящий на их языке. Волан-де-морт, кажись. Хотя, принц по - красивее будет. Подождите…это он меня что - ли спрашивал? Верчу головой, надеясь увидеть ещё одного провинившегося, но никого рядом нет. Печалька.  
-Эм... - Блин, а что сказать- то? Точнее, какой вопрос был? А-а-а, вспомнила.- Нет,- ответила я честно, незаметно заводя щенка за спину потому, что до боли кровожадный вид стал у этого индивидуума. Вдруг он и собачиной не брезгует.  
-Не понимаешь или делаешь вид, что не понимаешь?- всё так же зловеще шипел он. Честно, у меня бы ни за что не получилось издать такие звуки. Пробовала… потом язык неделю болел.  
-Я ... - Думаю, что вы глухой, но сказать такое, значит собственноручно выписать себе безлимитный абонемент на посещение пыточной сроком на вечность, поэтому выкручиваемся и быстро меняем тему разговора на интересующую меня.- Если это из-за щенка, то...  
-Да причём здесь этот кусок ненужного мяса, который сгодится лишь на роль жертвы, когда из-за тебя рухнула вся спланированная мной система?!- Вдруг закричал он, но не это меня удивило, а то, что при этом его губы ни сколечко не шевелились. Совсем! Он что, со мной мысленно общается? Зашибись! Я стала телепатом (пойду участвовать в битве экстрасенсов, и Данталион за собой потащу. Хоть какая-то польза от этого напарника будет).  
Но... всё было не так просто, как я думала (конечно, у меня никогда ничего просто не бывает). Шиза сказала, что принц выстроил вокруг нас специальный кокон, чтобы никто не смог подслушать наш разговор. Для всех казалось, что мы просто стоим и молчим, а на деле слова слышит лишь тот, кому они предназначены. Та-а-ак, что там он про щенка говорил?  
-Извините, но что вы сказали?  
Сатана гневно сощурил брови. Весь его вид так и говорил о крайней степени бешенства. Но в чём же причина?  
-Я говорю, что из-за тебя рухнула...  
-Нет,- бесстрашно перебила принца. Меня даже не напугали его ещё больше почерневшие глаза и плотно сжатые губы.- Про щенка..вы... хотите его убить?  
-А если и да, то что? Волнуешься об этой шавке? Зря, лучше бы о себе побеспокоился. За то, что ты сделал, я сам лично готов тебя придушить! А щенок никому не нужен, хоть в последний раз окажется полезным!- Сатана ещё много хотел сказать, но я снова была впереди планеты всей. Нет, моё бесстрашие меня точно погубит.  
-Мне нужен,- и в доказательство сильнее прижала к себе щенка. Всё, финиш. Гроб для тебя уже готовится,- прочитала я во взгляде демона. Как я завидовала тем, кто ничего не слышит и не видит с трибун. Принц-то стоял к ним спиной, зато всю мою гамму чувств можно смело вставлять в учебники по психиатрии как пример того, что испытывает человек, доведший своего будущего убийца до ручки.  
Сатана, ухмыльнувшись, вплотную подошёл ко мне, и, наклонившись, грубо взял меня за подбородок, подняв его. Когда он продолжил говорить, его голос так и сочился ехидностью.  
-А на роль жертвы тогда кого предложишь? Может... себя, сострадательный ты наш?! И сразу пойдёшь выполнять испытания, чтобы твоя смерть хоть имела какой-нибудь смысл! Или что, на этом твоя доброта оканчивается?...Я так и думал... слабак!  
Всё, меня ещё никто ни разу так не бесил, как этот коронованный выскочка. Даже Данталион вёл себя в рамках дозволенного. А когда только появился, производил иные впечатления. Он, как яблоко - спелый снаружи и гнилой внутри. И это будущий правитель? Если то, что он рассказывал об ангелах, хоть на четверть окажется правдиво, то, при сравнивание их с ним, наверху должен находиться Ад ещё суровее и кровожаднее этого.  
Даже родители знают, что если я что-нибудь вбила себе в голову, пусть и неправильное, меня ни за что не переубедишь. Но здесь я чувствовала, что поступаю, как должна, по зову сердца. Пусть хоть оно будет человеческое вместе с душой.  
-Извините за мои слова, но… - Я встала, чтобы находится с принцем хотя бы приблизительно на одном уровне. Его глаза по-прежнему были темнее ночи.- Если слабаки это те, кто не страдает тщеславием, оставляя позади себя гордость и высокомерие, и выдвигая вперёд доброту и сострадание, то ДА, я слабый и не собираюсь становиться демоном, похожим на вас!  
-Ах, ТЫ... Мелкая м..зь! Да... чтоб тебя хранитель выбрал! - Ого, какой эффект возвела моя маленькая воспитательная лекция. Не ожидала, что мои слова могут так легко разозлить наследника престола, который славится своим ледяным спокойствием. В приступе ярости, Принц даже перестал контролировать свои силы, и тот, забывшись, перешёл из ментальной атаки к реальной. Купол рухнул, вместе с обжигающей болью на щеке и последние три слова эхом пронёсся по стадиону, но не успел ни кто даже удивиться, как вслед за этим тихий, словно шелест листьев, голос, ни похожий ни на что из мной услышанных, молвил:  
-Как прикажете, ваше величество,- вмешательство третьего лица никто не ожидал, даже принц. Резко повернувшись на голос, приложив прохладную ладонь к своей больной горящей щёке, и увидев рядом с собой высокого незнакомца, фигура и лицо которого было скрыто в сером плаще, почему-то тут же в моей голове заиграла похоронный марш. Неужели, это Шиза так шутит? Или... я снова влипла?!

Наследный принц, Сатана

-Как вы хотите провести первое испытание?- Спросил его мысленно голос хранителя, временно заморозив время. Только он обладал такой силой, и даже принц не смог бы перечить ему, если бы хотел отменить испытания. А он и не хотел. В его крови всё ещё бурлила злость на одного зарвавшегося демона, который не знал своего места. Надо было проучить негодника, да так, чтобы тот усвоил урок.  
Сила хранителя поражала. Только силой мысли он мог изменять пространство и время, создавая различные иллюзии и образы. Но все свои умения он проявлял только на испытаниях. Таков был договор.  
Странно, это очень редко бывает, что право выбора первого испытания дают представителям королевских кровей. Сами же испытания направлены на то, чтобы раскрыть всё тайное, что скрывают участники, и без разницы, что демон казался достойным звания Лорды и подходил по всем критериям для прохождения обычного экзамена. Таких Лордов хранитель считал <<Ложными>>, которые и на четверть не раскрывали свой потенциал, то ли дело <<истинные>>. Именно такие Лорды, со времён сотворения Ада, должны были контролировать равновесие вместе с королевской семьёй. Их сила не уступала королям и потому... они были самыми непредсказуемыми и опасными для врагов своих. Их нельзя было контролировать, только не их. Не под одни рамки они не подходили, но, вопреки всему... эти Лорды были верны короне и тем, кого они приняли в свой круг друзей. Вот поэтому Хранителю и приходилось проводить такие сложные и опасные испытания, чтобы выяснить, сможет ли демон принять это тяжёлое бремя как защитник мира и справиться со своей силой или это сила будет управлять им и его, безусловно, тогда поглотит тьма. В каждом из нас спит зверь, разница лишь в том, насколько хорошо ты можешь его контролировать, и если хоть на секунду поводок будет ослаблен, то... демон сломается. Он перестанет быть собой. Лишь единицы смогли после этого обуздать своего хищника, гораздо чаще монстр становился полноправным хозяином, и хранителю ничего не оставалось, кроме как избавиться от него, пусть даже вместе с ним и умрёт сам демон. Сатана же не хотел смерти помощника, догадываясь, что тот не выдержит, но вот наказать... почему бы и нет, раз хранитель так любезно предоставил ему такой шанс. После первого испытания все оставались в живых и только тогда хранитель давал первый и последний шанс участникам отступить.  
-Я хочу, чтобы он страдал и научился послушанию. Поэтому перенести нас в зал для провинившихся. Плеть и не таких усмиряла и ставила на колени,- приказал он.  
-Как прикажете,- поклонился хранитель принцу, возобновив время. Тут же пространство арены начало меняться. Исчезла сцена, исчезли и декорации вместе с демонами, которые были на ней, оставляя лишь принца, хранителя и виновника торжества. Всех других демонов перебросило на трибуны, которые хранитель не тронул, чтобы те могли следить за выполнением участником испытания, но они не будут знать об этом. Для всех, в первую очередь для самого Викейла, это будет наказание для провинившегося демона. Сам Сатана попросил об этом. Он не хотел, чтобы мальчишка вообразил себе невесть что, и зазнался, пусть и провалив испытание. Публичное наказание научит держать щенка язык за зубами. А уж он придумает, что сказать народу, какое обвинение вынести ему. Недаром все остерегаются сказать лишнее при принце.  
Арена всё больше приобретал вид зала для провинившихся. Вон и центральная деревянная колона, к которой будет привязан Викейл, уже приковывала к себе взгляды присутствующих. Справа от неё появилась серая блеклая стена с подвешенными кнутами различного размера и толщины. У некоторых, наконечник плети был покрыт серебряными зазубринами, другие железными гвоздями и лишь один, чёрный, сделанный из мягкого материала, который с виду казался самый невзрачным, безобидным, из-за маленькой толщины, был в миллионы раз опаснее других, благодаря особому смертельному яду, которым он был покрыт. Этот яд проникает в кожу, разрушая наш организм изнутри, зажаривая его, в прямом смысле слова. Если вовремя не дать противоядия, то демон сгорит, самовоспламенившись, но, до этого момента, он будет испытывать такую боль, что некоторые сходили сума и пытались покончить с собой, лишь бы прекратилась эта пытка. Поэтому такой плетью награждают лишь тяжело провинившихся грешников. Против демонов она использовалась лишь раз и крики боли до сих пор звучат в ушах судей и королевской семьи, которые были вынуждены присутствовать на этой пытке. До сих пор неизвестно, что стало с тем демоном. Он был изгнан из города и предоставлен самому себе. Но... тот демон этого, безусловно, заслужил. Такое преступление не прощается. Для Викейла подойдёт стандартная плеть для лёгких наказаний. Пока в зале появлялось всё больше мелких незначительных деталей, которые годились больше для устрашения, Сатана решил посмотреть на реакцию Викейла. Почему- то принц был уверен, что на таких вот публичных наказаниях помощник на разу не присутствовал, потому так и вёл себя, по - незнанию. Но, как говорят у людей: << незнание закона не освобождает от ответственности>>.  
Увиденное, мягко говоря, немного удивило его. Викейл выглядел как загнанный зверёк, который, прижимая к себе щенка, скалил зубы, готовый драться до последнего, лишь бы защитить то, что ему дорого. Но зачем ему этот кусок мяса? Он же ни на что не способен! Мусор! Самый слабый из помёта, да ещё и без сил. Из него не вырастет Цербер, охраняющий границы Ада и стерегущий грешников. Даже своего хозяина и того сберечь не сможет. Поэтому, самое большее, что может сделать этот безымянный, стать жертвой, чтобы насытить кристалл Ада своей кровью, который сейчас висит на шее принца. Это маленький, величиной с мизинец, белый камешек, который становится белым при впитывание крови жертв. Кристалл служит связующим звеном среди всех демонов. Это их символ, их знак власти. При жертвоприношениях, высвобождается сила кристалла, и камень делится этой силой с каждый демоном, делая их чуточку сильнее. Пока есть кристалл, они живы и полны сил. Если кристалл разрушить, или снять с шеи принца, срабатывает специальный механизм. Он тут же исчезнет, чтобы появится у другого демона. Нельзя предугадать, у кого он будет. Кристалл сам решает, потому что обладает зачатками интеллекта. Но... лишь немногие знают, чем расплачивается носители за такой механизм. Своей жизненной энергией. Поэтому кристалл доверен только самым сильным демонам, и он периодически меняет своего хозяина. Сейчас символ Ада у принца, и он неплохо справляется с возложенной на него миссией. Королевская кровь значительно ослабляет пагубное воздействие камня, практически сводя его на нет, но полностью подавить никак не получалось. Как бы это смешно не звучало, но единственный способ сделать камень безопасным, это... заполучить вторую половину... которая была у Ангелов и служила ангелам! Инь и янь, белый кристалл Ада и чёрный Рая. Раньше камень был един... до того, как его отец был свергнут в преисподнюю. Причину разъединения кристалла Люцифер так никому и не сказал, но, когда принц спросил его, отец начинал хмуриться, а в глазах застывала безграничная боль. Тогда он и решил больше не задавать вопросов. Когда придёт время, король сам всё расскажет.   
Но он отвлёкся и забылся. Забыл... что ему, вроде как, подобрали невесту, а он её толком даже не успел рассмотреть. Спасибо помощнику Данталиона, низкий ему поклон за ЭТО. Теперь, даже если демонесса сейчас встанет перед ним, он её не сможет узнать. Вот и сорвалось свидание века, и пусть только родители скажут, что это его вина. Притащит за шиворот с собой Викейла и представит его, как их выбор и ничего, что они выбирали демонессу. Он выполнил их указания? Выполнил! Указал на нужное место? Указал!- Всё, пусть сами расхлёбывают последствия! А они определённо будут, после выполнения наказания.  
И когда приготовления были завершены, а нужные пешки расставлены на поле, Сатана медленно подошёл к полусидящему парню, который ещё крепче сжал щенка при виде его, и, наклонив к нему голову, улыбаясь, спросил:  
-Всё ещё хочешь спасти это зверьё?  
-Да,- а голос-то дрожит и выдаёт тебя с потрохами, демонёнок!  
-И стать на его место?- Продолжил допрос он, наслаждаясь страхом, который излучает он.  
-Да.  
-И готов принять наказание?- И, как бы между прочим, добавил.- Ты знаешь, раны от плети заживают очень долго и болезненно…  
-Зря пытаетесь меня напугать, - снова перебил его этот паршивец. И как он смеет ещё так нахально улыбаться?! Аж зубы сводит от этой улыбки. Так и хочется стереть её с лица помощника, чем он определённо займётся, и уже не будет щадить его. - Я своё слово держу. Или это у вас такой извращённый способ заботы о подчинённых?  
Да…он его…  
-Глупый демон, ты сам выбрал своё наказание! Будь по- твоему, щенок останется в живых, а вот ты заплатишь за своё своеволие!


	18. Я заберу тебя с собой!

Сатана кивнул двум демонам-охранникам, и те, подчиняясь мысленному приказу владыки, с двух сторон встали от Викейла. Подхватив его под руки, они повели не сопротивляющегося помощника к колонне. Щенок, поняв, что ничего хорошего с его защитником не случится, начал звонко лаять. Один взгляд принца и тот, жалобно заскулив, пополз к ногам Сатаны, пытаясь усмирить его гнев, благо, длина цепи для этого хватало, но принц на это лишь издевательски хмыкнул, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не пнуть это мясо, показав тому его место. Лишь в последний момент он передумал делать это, пожалев нежные чувства демонёнка, и, спокойно переступив через тело собаки, направился к привязанному Викейла, по пути отдав приказ демону пыток, какой плетью и сколько нужно будет бить этого выскочку. Но неожиданный вопрос палача удивил его:  
-Вы уверены, господин, что этот демон заслужил именно такой пытки?- Без эмоциональным голосом сказал он, держа в руках выбранную плеть.  
Сатана остановился и обернулся. Тело палача с головы до ног было привычно завёрнуто в непроницаемую чёрную ткань. Лишь глаза оставались не тронутыми, ведь именно по ним приговорённые могли видеть свою судьбу, прочитав её во взгляде палача. Сам принц никогда не видел разницы, с каким взором демон смотрел на провинившихся, да он и не стремился этого понять, ведь у палача была и своя сила, так не похожая на силу других демонов. Их глаза видели ПРАВДУ, и, если наказание было слишком лёгкое или наоборот тяжёлое, они прямо говорили это судьям. Однако, то, что спросил палач, было скорее уточнением. Видимо тому то же не хотелось марать руки об этого зазнавшегося демонёнка, поэтому Сатана без тени колебания ответил:<<Да>>\- и отвернулся, продолжив путь, так и не заметив, как после этого палач своим тяжёлым взором посмотрел на хранителя, и сам приступил к своим обязанностям, только когда тот незаметно кивнул головой.

Когда принц дошёл до прокажённого, его подчинённые уже успели снять с него одежду, оголив спину. Сатана оценивающее смотрел на это белую, без единого шрама и пятнышка, прямую спину, как художник смотрит на чистый холст картины, представляя, во что она превратится после наказания. Почему-то это доставляло ему нескрываемое наслаждение. Он будет первым, кто испортит эту чистоту. Сам же Викейл сидел на коленях с приподнятыми и крепко привязанными к деревянному столбу руками, и смотрел прямо на трибуны. Время от времени была заметна дрожь, пробивающая его, но, при этом, он не умолял, не просил отпустить его, а просто немигающее смотрел на демонов, прикусив губу.  
Если бы принц только знал истинный секрет бесстрашия Викейла... которое носило гордое название<<автоматизм>>.Да-да, с того самого момента, как Сатана и помощник Данталиона обменялись любезностями, демон перестал владеть своим телом. Лишь голос был подвластен ей, и то не всегда. Пусть она и была словно марионеткой в руках кукловода, сейчас это не имело значения потому, что благодаря этому, Виктории не пришлось тратить лишнее время на раздумывание и задумываться о правильности сделанного. Казалось бы, зачем она рискует из-за какого-то щенка, если у неё и своих проблем хватает, ведь Вик знает, что всех животных не спасти. Она же не была такой доброй при жизни (если только чуть-чуть), но что же поменялось? Когда она стала так халатно относиться к своей жизни или... она всегда была такой, просто не замечала? Что же, лучше осознать свою беспечность поздно, чем никогда…

Сатана вышел из-за спины помощника, чтобы показаться ему и насладиться его унижением, но тот быстро сумел взять свои эмоции в порядок, и теперь вызывающе улыбался царской персоне, показывая своё превосходство даже в таких условиях. Однако, глаза, как зеркало души, отражали все его чувства, и они лихорадочно блестели от страха неизведанного.  
Наклонившись и грубо подцепив пальцами подбородок Викейла, приподнимая его, зажав по сильнее скулы, он тихо прошипел весьма не нежные слова, смотря ему прямо в глаза:  
-Ты пожалеешь!  
-Не думаю,- дерзко улыбнулся он, и, резким движением головы, скинул с себя пальцы принца.  
-Посмотрим... Ты ещё будешь умолять меня!- Окинув взглядом, полного презрения, Сатана выпрямился и повернулся к трибунам, попутно отметив, что публика значительно пополнила свои ряды. На время загородив своим телом провинившегося, он почувствовал, как теперь не только Викейл, но и другие демоны выжидающее смотрели на него. Раз так, не будем никого больше заставлять ждать.   
_< < Пришло время шоу>>_  
Гул и гам тут же утих, когда принц призывно поднял руку. Демоны постарались побыстрее молча занять самые вакантные места, с которых лучше всего было видно площадку, ведь ни каждый день происходят публичные наказания.  
-Леди и джентльмены, демоны и демонеcсы, думаю, вы все хотели бы узнать, что здесь произошло и почему этого демонёнка приковали к столбу, сразу после того, когда я выбрал его. Дело в том, что мысли этого демона не были чисты. Сразу, после выбора, он позволил усомниться в моих действиях, забыв, КТО Я и КЕМ являюсь в этом мире. Если вы сомневаетесь во мне, то сомневаетесь и во всей королевской семье с её многовековыми устоями и законами. Согласитесь, это неуважение не только к моему отцу, но и ко всему нашему народу в целом. Такое нельзя простить, но я, взяв на себя ответственность, готов максимально смягчить наказание. Я дам ему шанс очиститься. Этот демон ещё слишком юн и неопытен. Он не ведает, что творит. Им правят эмоции. Поэтому я преподам ему урок, который он запомнит на всю жизнь. Палач, десять ударов плетей, к наказанию приступить!  
Сразу, после приказа, Сатана отошёл в сторону, освобождая место для демона пыток, и позволяя зрителям увидеть, что может произойти с каждым, если они пойдут против королевской семьи. Принц встал так, чтобы можно было видеть не только лицо Викейла обезображенное муками боли, но и его спину.

**Виктория**

Пока каратель, он же палач и демон пыток, проверял плеть, я пыталась заглянуть себе за спину, чтобы понять, когда стоит ожидать удар. И как я докатилась до этого? Если бы месяц назад мне кто-нибудь сказал, что я умру по ошибке, попаду в ад, превращусь в демона, и буду напарником другого демона, по вине которого я и отбросила коньки раньше времени, а потом, сыграв в благородие с принцем, окажусь привязанной к столбу, где меня в особо жестокой форме отхлыстают, я бы не то, что не поверила, а просто позвонила бы в психушку, чтобы оказали помощь этому бедному человеку. И всё же... я до последнего верила, что всё это окажется шуткой, и никто пороть меня не будет.  
А палач, будто почувствовав мой взгляд, поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Его глаза... бр-р, на ум сразу пришла песня:<< а ты такой холодный, как айсберг в океане>>.Нет уж, лучше посмотрю на принца, а то становиться ледяной скульптурой в Аду мне как то не хочется. Я не шучу! Мне правды было очень холодно, когда я смотрела на карателя. Ничего, благодаря взгляду принца, я быстро оттаяла, и страх, овладевший мной, нет, не ушёл, он просто отступил, освобождая дорогу первобытной злости. И этот гад меня считал зазнавшейся эгоистичной тв... ю? Ха, по себе людей не судят! Ты когда в последний раз в зеркало смотрелся? О, точно, я придумала, что подарить на день рождения принца - большое с человека зеркало и что-нибудь такое, от чего его королевское высочество не сможет неделю вылезти из туалета. Чего лыбишься, гад? Думаешь, я испугалась тебя? Если бы не связанные руки, я бы показала, как принято у людей посылать недругов и никакой автоматизм не смог бы мне помешать!  
Резкое движение в воздухе, и я, не успев приготовиться, совершенно не ожидала ТАКОЙ БОЛИ! Яркая, сильная, обжигающая, будто на твою спину вылили ведро кипятка, и она не угасала! Я даже не могла определить, где точно пришёлся удар. Слишком больно. Невыносимо больно! Мой крик наверняка услышали и ангелы наверху. Из глаз брызнули слёзы. Чёрт, если это только первый удар, то я рискую повторно умереть. Собрав волю в кулак, я смогла повернуться к принцу. О да, вот он, глоток сил, которых мне так не хватало, и пусть их источником была ненависть, сейчас мне было не до тех сопливо-розовых моралей добра и зла. Я просто хотела раздавить эту букашку, стереть с его лица улыбку (ластик в этой ситуации не поможет), и познакомить его голову желательно с чем- нибудь тяжёлым, но можно и кирпичом. Ну, смотри, смотри на меня, такого жалкого демона, который чуть ли не изгибается, как червяк, пытаясь уменьшить боль. Ты доволен? Счастлив, что унижаешь того, кто не может дать тебе сдачи? А чего это мы перестали улыбаться? Так я говорил это вслух? Ну, извините, принц, можете побить меня. Ах, простите, я забыл, вы же не хотите марать свои белый ручки!  
-А-а-а!- Очередной удар прекратил мой трёп, а вслед за ним, без остановки, был ещё один. Казалось, куда уж громче, но сейчас мой крик слышали даже глухие. Почему же так больно? Вся спина невыносимо пылает, и я хриплю, потому что сорвала голос, но он всегда ненадолго возвращался после очередного удара. Сколько их уже: четыре или пять? Я сбилась со счёта. Не могу думать, не могу дышать, всё это приносит боль. Мой мир сжался до этого чувства. Я уже и забыла, что когда то жила без неё. Боль... она сжирала меня изнутри, и нет, я не имею в виду ту, что приходила с ударами плетью... эта боль была другой. Более ненасытной, неконтролируемой. Если в этом теле есть душа, как утверждали рогатые, то эта боль стремилась уничтожить именно её, а не тело. Снова крик. Кто кричит? Я? Не знаю, может и я. Я уже ни в чём не уверена, кроме одного: после каждого удара, не взирая ни на что, я поворачивала голову в ту сторону, где должен был стоять принц. И пусть я ничего не вижу, кроме темноты, а собственное тело стало темницей для души, но даже на краю бездны, перед тем как упасть... я заберу тебя с собой! А потом вернусь и прихвачу ещё и Данталиона.


End file.
